Valkyrie
by PerfectFlyer
Summary: Set Post Game The new world the peoples of Bionis and Mechonis now find themselves on is full of many new things, but consists of many old. New love can be found where old was lost or old love can be shattered to make way for new. Old secrets come to the surface, while new ones form. What will happen in this new world? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Xenoblade Chronicles doesn't belong to me and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Here we are, the first chapter of our great adventure! It turned out so long, but that's how good introductions always are, right?**

 **Enjoy!**

The market clustered around the Ether Light bustled with people. A group of Nopon argued about mushroom prices while their littlepon played with Homs children nearby. A High Entia and a Machina chatted together at one of the many tables snuggled next to the Ether Light. Truly the colony had become a peaceful place for all races. This wasn't the only place however, other colonies had sprung up as well, each populated with a diverse variety of people. It had been two years since Zanza's defeat and this new world had blossomed. Still, there remained room to grow. No one knew much about the new world they now found themselves upon, but it was strikingly similar to the world of Bionis, just not on the body of a fallen titan.

At one of the many tables sat a young man at the age of twenty. His red hair caught the light of the afternoon sun and shined like fire. His uniform identified him as a Defense Force Soldier. He sat alone and in a state of pensive silence, unlike the noise around him. He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, before sighing and muttering, "Why's this have to be so hard?"

"What's so hard, Reyn?" A voice laughed from behind him. He jumped and turned around in his seat.

"Oi Shulk, don't scare me like that!" Reyn couldn't help but to smile when he saw the blonde. Shulk laughed as he took the seat across from his best friend.

"What were you thinking about?" Shulk's bright blue eyes glittered from underneath his bangs. Reyn's eyes widened in slight panic from the question. He looked away and scratched his head.

"Oh-uh, nothing important…How's your research going?" Reyn quickly changed the subject to something he knew would distract Shulk. At the mention of his research Shulk lit up.

"It's going great! The flora and fauna that populate this area are very similar to the ones that used to live around the old Colony Nine. The main difference is the ocean. The Machina have really helped us to make headway in identifying the aquatic life. A lot of the same creatures live in this world. Apparently, Tirkins have been spotted on the plains. And we got news from our expedition team, they've found another colony!"

"Really? Another colony? That's the second one they've found isn't it?" Reyn leaned forward in interest.

"Yes! The first one was a bunch of Nopon that used to live in Frontier Village, but this one has mostly Machina." Shulk explained. "A few Homs live there too, but not many."

"That's awesome. I hope we keep finding people. I wonder what else they're finding out there… Man, exploring the world would be great." Reyn grinned at the thought. "It sure was fun last time."

"Definitely," Shulk nodded in agreement. "How's the Defense Force?"

Reyn shrugged and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a young woman.

"There you are Shulk! Why is it that I can never seem to find you?" A girl with light brown hair smiled down at Shulk. He laughed.

"I'm sorry Fiora. Did you need something?"

She held up a lunchbox and grinned.

"I made you some lunch."

"Thank you, but I was going to have lunch with Reyn today," Shulk said. Fiora's smile fell.

"Oh, never mind."

"Nah, Shulk, you go have lunch with Fiora," Reyn urged. Shulk quickly turned back to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on, go," Reyn waved them away.

"Thanks Reyn!" Fiora grinned and her green eyes smiled as well. Shulk stood.

"I'll make it up to you, Reyn."

"Don't worry about it."

Shulk hesitated for a moment, his blue eyes looking into brown ones, before turning away to walk with Fiora. As they walked through the crowd Shulk glanced back. Reyn had returned to his pensive silence, but there was something melancholy about it.

 _It may be hard but I have to make this decision…_ Reyn looked up and watched Fiora and Shulk go. He shook his head and sighed. That familiar hurt began to ache in his chest. Reyn got up and left the market, suddenly wanting silence. He walked through the streets with his hands in his pockets.

The new colony resembled the old Colony Nine, but it was much bigger and more diverse. Sometimes Reyn would find himself getting lost, mixing up the similar layout with the one he had grown up with. But after two years, mistakes like that seldom happened.

His feet carried him over to the newer side of the commercial district, the part he was most unfamiliar with, since it bore no resemblance to the old Colony Nine. Even so, he knew the path he walked well, having walked it one week previously.

He stopped in front a stout building. A large wooden sign hung next to the door and read: _Nopon Wood_. The clickety-clack of Nopon technology could be heard moving from inside. Reyn opened the door and the smell of tart berries and wood assaulted his nose. He ducked his head to get through the door and remained that way since the ceilings were just as low.

Nopon rushed about and papers seemed to be flying everywhere. A Nopon ran on a giant wheel and powered the printing press. Finished newspapers popped out the other end and a Nopon quickly swept them away. A group of Nopon jumped up and down on a set of presses; when one group went up, the other went down, smashing berries for ink.

A pink Nopon dressed in a black and white hound's-tooth vest strode up to Reyn.

"Hom Hom here for job?" She asked sharply.

"Yes, I am. We met last week, remember Hochipu?"

"Hochipu remembers. Large Hom Hom knocked over a barrel of ink. Set Hochipu back three days! Almost miss deadline!" She glanced at her watch, which was on her wing, with her usual sour expression.

"I'm really sorry about that…" Reyn winced at the memory. "About the job…?"

"Hochipu has journalistpon. Wait here." She pointed at the ground in emphasis. Hochipu hurried away through the cluttered printing room. Reyn awkwardly shifted his weight as he slouched underneath the low ceiling. Luckily, Hochipu appeared shortly, a quirky blue Nopon at her side.

"This Mogigi. Mogigi writerpon." Hochipu then pointed at Reyn, "This Hom Hom Reyn, Mogigi's new bodyguard."

"Friend new bodyguard? Thanks! Mogigi get story now! Mogigi happy happy!" Mogigi jumped up and down in excitement. His orange hat matched the trim on his light grey vest.

"When do we leave?" Reyn asked Hochipu. She glanced at her watch.

"Tomorrow. Hom Hom come tomorrow morning. Mogigi meet bodyguard outside." Hochipu instructed.

"Mogigi prepare!" The young journalist declared. "See friend later!" Mogigi looked up at Reyn over the half lenses of his glasses before hurrying off.

Reyn departed the headquarters of _Nopon Wood_ newspaper offices. He started toward the Military District, finally resolved in his decision. He went straight to the barracks and to his room. He used the room frequently and considered it home, even though he had built himself a house during the reconstruction.

Reyn packed up the few personal items he had in the room into a bag. He quickly changed out of his uniform and into civilian clothes. He folded his uniform neatly and set it down next to the bag on the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the drawer of the nightstand. Reyn carefully took out a crisp white envelope.

Ever since the thought had entered his head, he had been planning to leave. Slowly things had fallen into place and the job at _Nopon Wood_ gave him the perfect excuse to leave the colony.

Reyn stared at the envelope for a moment and took a breath.

"There's no turning back now." He stood and slung his bag onto his shoulder before collecting his uniform. He took one last look at his room before closing the door behind him.

Reyn quickly moved through the building, careful to avoid people, and headed straight for Otharon's office. He was the leader of the Defense Force.

Reyn stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Come in," Otharon's rough voice called. Reyn entered and Otharon was bent over paperwork. Reyn advanced forward and stopped in front of Otharon's desk.

"Sir, I've come to turn in my uniform."

Otharon's head snapped up in surprise.

"Captain, are you sure?" The older man stared at him in confusion.

"Yes sir. I got a new job and I'll be leaving the colony, sir." Reyn offered his uniform. Otharon reached over and accepted it. The white envelope rested atop.

"Your letter of resignation I assume." Otharon picked up the envelope. Reyn nodded. Otharon opened the envelope and took out the letter. His grey eyes scanned through it quickly. Otharon turned his attention back to Reyn.

"We'll miss you here on the force, Captain. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." Reyn turned and got as far as the door when Otharon spoke again.

"If you ever decide to reenlist, we'll be waiting."

Reyn smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

Reyn ducked out of the office. As he walked out of the Military District the sun was beginning to set. The glow of ether lamps began to light up the interiors of houses and the streetlights flickered to life. Reyn walked through the sleepy Residential District. Everyone was either inside their warm homes or at the Commercial District. Only a few other people were walking the streets.

In the light of a street lamp Reyn saw a woman locking the door of her home. He grinned and walked over to her.

"Good evening, Sharla."

Her long dark hair shined in the fading light.

"Reyn, I was just about to get some dinner, would you like to come?" Only after she asked the question did she turn to look at him. She blinked in surprise. "Did you get fired?"

"Sharla!" Reyn groaned. "No. Why would you think that?"

"I'm sorry. There just seemed to be no other reason that you'd leave the force." She dropped her keys into the purse on her arm.

"I'll tell you about it over dinner. How about Giorgio's?"

"Sounds great." Sharla nodded. The two started toward the Commercial district.

"How's your practice going?" Reyn asked as they walked. Sharla smiled.

"It's busy. I'm so glad I had help from Linada to learn about Machina anatomy and from Yusa and Medi to learn about Nopon. I wouldn't have gotten this far without them."

They joined the crowd around the Ether Light and went over to Giorgio's stall. Sharla found a seat as Reyn secured two plates of curry. He wound his way through the crowd to Sharla's table. Reyn set down the plates before dropping his bag and taking a seat. He immediately began to eat, hungry because he had skipped lunch. Sharla chuckled as she watched him.

"So if you weren't fired, what happened?"

"I resigned." Reyn explained between bites, "I got a new job as a bodyguard for a journalist. I'm gonna be leaving the colony."

"That's exciting. But I thought it was your dream to be in the Defense Force, what made you change your mind?" Sharla asked curiously.

Reyn stopped eating as he remembered the real reason. That sick knot formed in his stomach again. His chest ached. A breath of regret clouded over the decision he had so soundly made. Sharla was right; being a part of the Defense Force _was_ his dream.

"I just wanted to get out of the colony and travel the world again."

Sharla watched him for a moment. Her brown eyes gazed at him with concern.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yeah, course, do I need another reason? How's Juju doing in school?" Reyn quickly changed the subject. Sharla eyed him askance but replied to his question. She couldn't help but to notice that Reyn hardly touched his dinner for the rest of the meal.

Reyn walked her home and Sharla invited him inside. Reyn tossed his bag onto a chair and reclined back on the couch.

"You never told me when you were starting this new job of yours." Sharla noted as she put her purse down on the coffee table.

"Tomorrow. We leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Were you ever planning on telling me about it?" Sharla joked as she sat down beside him. Reyn shrugged.

"Actually…you're the only one I've told."

"What?" Sharla frowned. "You mean you're leaving the colony and you didn't even tell Shulk?"

Reyn visibly winced at the mention of his best friend's name.

"This is what's bothering you, isn't it?" Sharla observed. "Reyn you know you can talk to me."

"I'm just being selfish. Forget it."

"That can't be it. Did you and Shulk have a big fight?"

"No. That's not it. It's not Shulk's fault anyway. I'm just being an idiot like usual." Reyn crossed his arms defensively and looked away from her.

"Then why leave the colony if nothing is wrong?"

Reyn sighed. Sharla had a way of getting information out of him, she was always so gentle.

"Everything's wrong." Reyn ran a hand through his hair. "It hurts too much to stay here. I thought I could be happy for them, but I can't. Whenever I see them together…my heart aches." Reyn clutched his chest, just thinking about them together brought the feeling back.

Sharla rested a hand on his arm.

"You should go. A little distance would do you some good. It'll give you a chance to put things into perspective."

"Thanks Sharla…but I'm afraid I'll miss him." Reyn placed a hand over hers.

"That's only natur-did you say _him_?" Sharla blurted the question before she could check herself. Reyn flushed darkly. Having given himself away he decided to tell her.

"I'm in love with Shulk."

"Oh." Sharla blinked wildly. "I thought you…" She blushed deeply but decided to continue. "And here I thought that you were my hero all this time." She clasped her hands on her lap and sighed. "I guess it's safe to say I have a little bit of a crush on you, Reyn. Since we're saying things."

Reyn smiled gently.

"I've known that I've loved Shulk since we were kids. Sorry to get your hopes up Sharla. I know I reminded you of Gadolt."

Sharla's expression turned bittersweet at the mention of her late fiancé's name.

"It's fine…" After a moment of silence she brightened. "You know I should have realized it. You're always so Hell bent on protecting him, even though he's mostly the one protecting you. Your relationship seems much closer than most friends. You almost can't function without him." Sharla laughed.

Reyn shook his head and chuckled.

"I know. Shulk's the brains and I'm the brawn." Then Reyn grew serious. "Sharla, you can't tell him. He doesn't know. I don't want him to know."

"Your secret is safe with me. My lips are sealed." She winked.

"Thanks. I better get going, I have to leave early." Reyn stood and scooped his bag from the chair.

"Goodnight." Sharla waved.

"Goodnight 'n goodbye." Reyn waved back before disappearing out the door and into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners. (Including my own characters, mind you.)**

 **Okay, like I said the first chapter was really long. This one is super short. I'm sorry if you expected more.**

The next morning Reyn awoke early. He suited up in the set of armor he had worn during his adventure two years ago. He kept it maintained in anticipation for the next time he would use it again. It was just as heavy as he remembered.

Reyn picked up the bag of supplies he had prepared the night before and stepped out into the morning light. The sun just finished appearing over the horizon as Reyn started for _Nopon Wood_ newspaper offices. The colors of the sunrise faded into a light blue.

The soft light reflected off Reyn's armor as it settled across the sleepy colony. The inhabitants were beginning to stir and some of the shopkeepers were already setting up their stalls in the market place. Reyn received a few strange looks from the shopkeepers he passed. No one was used to seeing a fully armed traveler.

But to Reyn, he finally felt like his choice had been the right one. The few minutes of walking had given him a chance to grow accustomed to his armor and his Scrap Driver felt natural in its rightful place on his back.

His feet soon carried him to the stout building and sure enough, Mogigi was waiting out front. The blue Nopon bounced up and down excitedly upon seeing Reyn. He ran over to the Homs before Reyn could even get close.

"Mogigi ready! Mogigi ready! Mogigi go on adventure!" Mogigi jumped up and down in front of Reyn in pure excitement. His little bag flapped against his side as he hopped. Reyn smiled at the amount of energy the young journalist had.

"Let's get moving then." He turned and started away. Mogigi waddled quickly along beside Reyn's long strides.

"Where are we headed to Mogigi?" Reyn glanced down at his chipper new friend.

"Colony no one see before," he cheeped in reply.

"The one they just discovered, huh?" Reyn rubbed his chin and grinned. "I wanted to see that place. Do you know how to get there?"

"Hochipu give directions!" Mogigi reached a wing into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. He held it up to Reyn. Reyn took it from him and glanced over it:

1\. Go through Neo Tephra Cave

2\. Stop at Ore Colony to restock supplies

3\. Travel across Sunlit Plains

4\. Reach Uncharted Forest

5\. Follow path made by the expedition team

Try not to get lost Mogigi!

Reyn sniggered at the last line and handed the directions back to Mogigi, who quickly shoved them back into his bag.

"I've been into Neo Tephra for a few missions from the Defense Force. I can probably get us to the other side without much problem. After that we'll have to wing it, but we should be fine."

"Friend strong! Mogigi no worry," Mogigi smiled brightly up at Reyn and Reyn couldn't help but to grin back.

The two crossed the bridge and stepped onto the grassy hills outside of the colony. Reyn stopped for a moment and looked back at the town. His brown eyes flashed briefly with sorrow as he gazed at the buildings. His heart ached with longing.

"Friend coming?" Mogigi's voice made him turn. The Nopon waited further up the path. Reyn nodded and the anguish clouding his mind cleared.

"I just wanted one last look. We probably won't be coming back for a while." Reyn's long strides brought him quickly to Mogigi's side.

"Come back with story," Mogigi nodded emphatically.

"And you in one piece." Reyn chuckled as they continued up the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Alright, here's the next chapter!**

The sun moved high in the sky and glinted off Shulk's blonde hair as he hurried about the colony. His blue eyes flittered around anxiously as he went. His gaze alighted upon a familiar face and he called out.

"Sharla!"

The doctor stopped in her tracks and looked to see who had called her name. Shulk hurried over to her. She smiled brightly upon seeing him.

"Good morning Shulk. Is something wrong? You seem a little all over the place." She studied him as she spoke.

"Have you seen Reyn? I can't find him anywhere." A note of worry rang out clearly in Shulk's voice.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Sharla feigned her surprise well.

"Tell me what?" The worry became edged in fear and it read plainly on Shulk's face.

"Reyn quit the Defense Force and got a new job."

"What? But why?"

Sharla shrugged. "He said he wanted to travel the world again. So he took the job of being the bodyguard of a journalist. He left this morning."

Shulk stood in a silent shock as the information sunk in. A realization took shape in his mind and a wave of regret flooded through him.

 _That's what he was going to tell me over lunch yesterday…and I ditched him._ Shulk bit his lip. _How am I going to make it up to him now?_

"Are you alright Shulk?" Sharla's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I'm…just a little surprised is all." He replied honestly. "I thought Reyn would have said something sooner…"

Sharla could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked away from her.

"He'll be back Shulk. It's not like you'll never see him again." Sharla put a hand on his shoulder and smiled comfortingly. "We'll all miss him until he gets back."

"Yeah…" Shulk nodded and forced a smile. "Thanks Sharla."

"I'll see you later, I have to get my errands finished so I can get back to my practice." She stepped away from him and waved as she hurried away. Shulk slowly raised a hand in goodbye. After Sharla had disappeared into the crowd, Shulk let out a sigh.

He turned and started back to the lab. His steps were slow as he walked toward the Military District. His thoughts turned to the times he had tried to hang out with Reyn only to be interrupted by something. It was too many. Either something in his research would pull him away or Fiora would come asking for his company. Shulk bit his lip. Over the past year, he had been slowly drifting away from Reyn.

 _Did I…Did I push him away?_ A weight grew in his chest at the thought of losing his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**  
 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners!**

 **A special shout out to the wonderful IraOphelia, who's been a great help with Mogigi, proofreading, and a bunch of other things. You can find this wonderful lady here: u/2441175/IraOphelia**

 **Enjoy!**

Bodyguard and journalist hiked together up the winding path to Neo Tephra Cave.

"Mogigi excited. Mogigi finally get story." The young Nopon chirped happily.

"You mean you've never gotten a story by yourself?" Reyn glanced down at him.

"No! Never!" Mogigi shook his head vigorously. "Mogigi go with friends, but never alone. This Mogigi's big break!"

"Then I better make sure you get there in one piece. This is your chance to prove yourself 'n I won't let anything stop you."

"Thanks friend! Reyn make Mogigi feel safe."

"Just doing my job."

The bunnivs along the path ignored the pair. Most were kept away by Reyn's experience aura and the rest were keeping to themselves. The two reached the entrance of the cave without incident. Mogigi fell to the grass and exclaimed.

"Mogigi tired! Mogigi hungry!"

Reyn shaded his eyes as he looked toward the sun; it had sunk low in the sky. "We'll make camp here." He removed his bag from his shoulder and dropped it onto the ground. "I'm going to gather some wood for a fire, you stay here."

"Mogigi too exhausted to move." The Nopon waved at him with a wing. Reyn nodded and trotted away. Along the path were plenty of small bushes and few trees. He bent down to gather what twigs he could find. Reyn loaded his arms with sticks and paused as he stood back up. He gazed down at a perfect view of Colony Nine. His thoughts shifted to the friends he was leaving…and then to Shulk. He missed the sight of those bright eyes and that smile.

A shrill cry broke through his reverie. Reyn instantly turned on his heels and ran.

"Mogigi!"

The journalist was nowhere to be seen but a group of bunnivs hopped around the base of a tree. Reyn tossed aside the sticks and drew his gunlance.

"Here we go…Lariat!"

In one smooth motion he brought down the blade and killed the monsters in one hit. Reyn strapped the weapon onto his back and looked around for any sign of Mogigi.

"Thanks friend! Hom Hom strong!" The cheery voice came from above and Reyn looked up to see Mogigi sitting upon one of the tree's branches.

"You had me going there…" Reyn sighed in relief. "Down you get, we need to set up camp." Reyn stepped away and gathered up the sticks he had cast aside. He went over to where he had left his bag. Reyn knelt onto the ground and began to make a fire.

Meanwhile, Mogigi still sat in the tree. The Nopon busily scribbled in his notebook. Once finished Mogigi snapped the notebook shut and shoved it back into his bag. He glanced around and behind him.

"Reyn!"

Reyn snapped to attention upon hearing his name. Brown eyes gazed up at Mogigi and away from the flint in his hand.

"What is it?"

"Mogigi no can get down."

"Just drop from the branch."

"Mogigi afraid. Mogigi fall and go thud!"

Reyn sighed and set aside the flint. He got to his feet and went back to the tree. He held his arms open.

"I'll catch you."

"Friend promise!"

"I promise, I'll catch you. Come on, we're running out of daylight."

Mogigi nodded but frowned. He carefully let go of the branch with his wings and wobbled unsteadily. Mogigi's little hands clutched the branch fearfully.

"Why'd you climb up there if you can't get down?" Reyn snorted.

"Mogigi no want to get eaten by beasts."

"The bunnivs wouldn't have eaten you. Only knocked you around a bit." Reyn chuckled. "I didn't want to have to do this…" Reyn grabbed a branch and tried to pull himself up. It snapped from the added weight. He smirked at finally having decent firewood, and then turned the expression up toward Mogigi.

"Looks like I ain't coming up after you. You have to jump."

"Friend catch Mogigi?" A note of disbelief floated with the question.

"I said I would." Reyn tossed the branch in the direction of the partially make fire. He held out his arms again. "Just close your eyes if you're scared."

"Mogigi jump now!" The journalist tightly closed his eyes and let go of the branch. He hopped off the branch and screamed as he fell the few short feet into Reyn's waiting arms. Reyn placed the still screaming Nopon onto the ground and chuckled.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

Mogigi opened his eyes and blinked. He looked himself over to make sure he was accounted for.

"Friend did it! Friend save Mogigi!" He beamed up at Reyn. "Thanks friend!"

Reyn only laughed and returned to his spot by the pile of sticks. He finally got the fire going just as the sun set over the horizon. Mogigi waddled over and sat next to Reyn. He pulled out his notebook once again. The cover was multicolored in vibrate diagonal stripes.

"Reyn strong Hom Hom. That mean Reyn the hero Hom Hom?" Mogigi questioned.

"Oh, you mean one of the heroes that stopped Zanza?" Reyn shrugged. "Yeah, I helped out Shulk a bit." Just saying his friends name made his heart ache to see the blonde, Reyn had hardly been away for a day and yet he missed him. Brown eyes gazed into the fire as his thoughts overtook him.

 _I had this same feeling in the colony…There would be lots of days where I never saw him. We'd both be so busy…How could I have missed him when he was right beside me?_

"Friend amazing! Mogigi knew friend hero when friend save Mogigi from beasts!" Mogigi scrawled in his notebook as he spoke, only after he looked up did he realize that Reyn hadn't heard a word he'd said.

"…friend alright? Reyn…?" Mogigi's dark eyes stared up at him in concern. The soft light of the fire danced across Reyn's hard features and the shadows seemed to emphasis the melancholy expression upon his face.

"Reyn?" Mogigi said his name a little louder. Reyn blinked in a flurry and turned back to the Nopon as if he had just remembered his presence.

"Sorry, Mogigi. What were you saying?" His mouth pulled into a forced smile.

"Mogigi say friend hero! …but…" Mogigi shook his head. "Friend hurting?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just tired. We should get some rest." Reyn looked away from him and rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

"Mogigi take first watch."

"Are you sure?" Reyn glanced back in surprise.

"Friend tired. Friend sleep." Mogigi's smile gleamed in the firelight.

"Thanks. Just remember to wake me up before you fall asleep." Reyn nodded. He dug through his bag and pulled out a bedroll. He unrolled it and settled down to sleep. Mogigi watched him for a moment but resumed writing in his notebook. The crackling of the fire and the soft scratching of Mogigi's pencil lulled Reyn to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Once again, I don't own Xenoblade and all those lovely characters.**

 **Not much to say about this chapter... Enjoy!**

The pleasant warmth of the morning sun fell across Melia as she walked through Colony Nine. She had a free moment and had decided to visit Shulk. Life had been busy for her, just as it had been for all the heroes. Slowly though, things were beginning to settle into a normal pattern.

She smiled and politely greeted those she recognized on her way. Soon she was walking through the always open door of the Research and Development Division building in the Military District. Melia's silver heels clicked softly against the tile as she walked down the long hall. She knocked softly upon the doorframe, since the door to Shulk's lab was open.

Shulk sat at his desk, but instead of busily working on whatever was in front of him, his chin rested in his palm and he gazed off into space. There was something sorrowful about his expression and Melia hesitated in the doorway. She rapped the doorway once again and stepped inside, Shulk still hadn't noticed her, but that at least was usual.

"Shulk, forgive my intrusion." She started. Shulk snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Hello Melia. It's alright, you weren't interrupting anything." He smiled at her but there was something lacking in the gesture. "Did you need something?"

The Empress shook her head.

"No. I…only wished to spend time with you." She flushed lightly from her honesty.

"Okay, I need a break anyway." Shulk got up and pulled a chair from the corner of the room for her to sit in. Melia thanked him and gracefully sat down.

"Shulk, forgive me again, but I could not help but notice that you seem distressed." She folded her hands on her lap as she spoke.

"Distressed?" He studied her for a moment and then sighed. "So I'm that easy to read?"

"I'm afraid so." Melia nodded. "I am not one to pry, but will you tell me what is on your mind?"

"It's nothing really…" Shulk turned slightly away from her to fiddle with a machine part on his desk. He turned the metal in his fingers in silence.

"Is it about Fiora?" Melia couldn't keep her curiosity in check. She had never seen Shulk this upset unless it had been about the girl in question.

"No, not Fiora…" Shulk shook his head. His bright eyes looked up at Melia. "It's about Reyn."

"I heard rumors that he left the Defense Force. Could such a thing be true?"

"Yeah…he got a new job as a bodyguard for a journalist. He left the colony yesterday…" Shulk sighed as he explained. _What's wrong with me? I should be happy for him. Sharla said that he was doing something he wanted to do…but…I hate how I left things._

"Did you not get a chance to say goodbye?" Melia's calm voice brought him out of his thoughts. Shulk grimaced; Melia could read him like a book.

"No. I actually left to hang out with Fiora and never got a chance to see him again…" Shulk frowned. "If only I had known he was leaving, I would have stayed with him…" Shulk dropped the gear back onto the desk. "I miss him already, it's strange."

"Reyn is your closest friend. You two operate as two halves of a whole. It only seems natural for you to miss him." Melia tried to explain. She cautiously reached out a hand and patted Shulk on the shoulder. He locked eyes with her. The blue pools swirled with a squall of emotions.

"It's just…" Shulk trailed off. "I'm so used to having him here at my side; I never thought he'd leave. I never imagined how, how…"

"Vulnerable?" Melia offered. Shulk nodded.

"How vulnerable I feel without him to guard my back like he usually does." Shulk smiled wistfully. "It's funny. People tease Reyn for not being able to do anything without me but I'm just as lost without him."

Melia smiled.

"Shulk, might I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"Someone told me once that if you want something you must go out and get it. I was not brazen enough to follow that advice, but Shulk, I believe that you must be brazen. You said he was the bodyguard of a journalist, yes?" Melia paused for a moment and glanced around the cluttered lab. She spotted what she was looking for and got out of her chair to pick it up. "Why not start here?"

Shulk took the newspaper from her hands.

 _Nopon Wood_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners!**

 **Enjoy th-**

 **Reyn: Oi, Flyer, forgetting something?**

 **Oh, right! You all probably know how Shulk's in Super Smash Bros 4, and how the Xenoblade fandom worked so hard to get him in. Well, I'm requesting that we do the same thing for Reyn! I was planning on putting a link here to the ballot, but for some reason FanFiction isn't allowing me. A simple Google search for Super Smash Bros Fighter Ballot will net you the link.**

 **Vote Reyn for Smash! Tell your friends! :D It's Reyn time!**

Mogigi happily niggled on his pollen cake as he sat next to Reyn, both basking in the light of the morning sun. Reyn wolfed down his breakfast quickly and then sat staring at the dying fire as he waited for Mogigi to finish. Just like the night before, there was something faraway about his gaze. Mogigi glanced at him in concern; the journalist could easily tell something was bothering his new friend. He wanted to find out, but as every good journalist knows, timing is everything.

With a pleased hum, Mogigi swallowed the last bite. He licked his tiny paws and then smiled up at Reyn.

"Mogigi ready now."

Reyn looked over at him and returned the smile. Whatever he had been thinking about was pushed to the back of his mind.

"We have a long hike ahead of us." Reyn got to his feet and stomped out the smoldering embers. "I don't want to be stuck in the cave for a night."

Mogigi jumped up and quickly ran after Reyn into Neo Tephra Cave. The warm sunlight slowly faded away behind them and the cool atmosphere of the cave embraced them. The dark blues and blacks of the rocks seemed to blend together in the low light. Mogigi glanced around anxiously. The shadows could be hiding anything.

Mogigi looked towards Reyn for comfort, but found his bodyguard wasn't at his side. A wave of panic shot through the Nopon. Dark eyes looked around quickly; Reyn was a little ways ahead of him. Mogigi sprinted forward to catch up to Reyn's long strides. Reyn's pace was faster than it had been the day before and Mogigi found it hard to match it.

"Wait friend! Mogigi not fast! Mogigi slow!" He panted as he struggled behind. Reyn glanced back at his companion in slight surprise. He slowed to a stop, his expression apologetic.

"Sorry Mogigi… I just ain't a fan of this place."

"Why?" Mogigi asked loudly once he had waddled up to Reyn.

"Shh!" Reyn hissed. His gaze flicked around anxiously. "Keep it down, will ya?"

Mogigi blinked at Reyn in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something but Reyn suddenly bent down and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Mm mmth mm!" Mogigi's cry of surprise sounded like incoherent mumbles.

"Quiet." Reyn hissed in a whisper. His body tensed as he listened to the silence around them. The sound of scuttling legs rattled against the dark walls. Brown eyes slowly surveyed the tunnel while dark eyes widened in fear. Reyn only relaxed when the sound faded away.

"The arachnos react to sound." Reyn whispered. "Keep close and shut your yap."

Mogigi nodded vigorously. Reyn released him and the two started forward once again. They traveled along in silence until a great racked was heard ahead of them. A scream echoed down the corridor.

Reyn ran forward instantly, Mogigi scurried along behind him. Reyn rounded a bend and saw a large arachno cornering a man. He drew the Scrap Driver and hurried forward. Reyn brought the blade down in an arc onto the spider's back. The exoskeleton dented, but after a moment of surprise, the arachno turned on him. Reyn was ready for the retaliation and blocked its pincers. He drew his gunlance back as the spider opened its mouth wide. Reyn impaled the arachno straight through. The creature gave one final hiss before it died. Reyn drew the blade from its body and eyed the spider in disgust.

"I really hate these things…" He returned his Scrap Driver to his back with a sigh. He turned his attention to the High Entia still trembling in the corner. Reyn went over to the man and bent down next to him.

"You alright?"

The man looked up at him, through large glasses, with silver eyes.

"Y-you're huge! I-I mean, y-yes, I-I'm fine. Thanks to you!"

"No problem." Reyn offered his hand. The man glanced at it for a moment before taking it. Reyn got to his feet and pulled the man with him. The man staggered and Reyn steadied him.

"Are you sure, you're alright?"

"F-fine! I-I couldn't be better." He smiled in response and stepped away from Reyn's touch.

"Here Bird Man." Mogigi walked over to them. A red lance balanced between his paws and wings.

"Oh, thank you." The High Entia bent down and retrieved his weapon. He stuck it onto the side of his backpack. The bag bulged and barely closed. A bedroll stuck out on either side, the flap of the backpack closed around it and somehow held it in place. Papers and strange metal instruments peeked out from underneath.

"What's your name?" Reyn's question caused the man to jump.

"P-Pate, it's Pate." He replied. "And, uh, who might you be? It's not too often I, um, see a Homs and a Nopon traveling together."

"I'm Reyn and this is-"

"Mogigi! Mogigi writerpon and Reyn bodyguard!"

"We're on our way to Ore Colony. What about you? I've never seen a High Entia traveling alone."

"I-I'm a topographer." Pate smiled and puffed up in pride. A strand of his long silver hair fell into his face and ruined his brief moment of satisfaction. He brushed it away, but the piece annoying fell back against his cheek. His silver hair parted in the center and was pulled back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"A topo-what?" Reyn furrowed his brow.

"Mapmaker, mapmaker," Mogigi chirped in excitement.

"Y-yes, exactly!" Pate beamed. "You see I, uh, was just finishing up and I was on my way out when I-I knocked over one of those either lamps." He motioned and sure enough one of the two lamps, which acted as guide posts, was prone on the ground. "Then that m-monster attacked me. I-I dropped my lance. If you hadn't come I, um, would have been spider food!"

"Reyn best! Reyn hero! Reyn save Mogigi!"

"Oi, be quiet," Reyn snapped as he righted the fallen lamp. "We don't need more of those _spiders_."

"Mogigi sorry…"

"Y-you said you were going to Ore Colony? May I-I accompany you?"

"Sure. Now let's get the hell out of here."

 **End Note:**

 **Pate joined the party!**

 **Here are his raw stats. I based them off the raw stats I found for the other party members on the Xenoblade wiki. If anyone knows the raw stats for defense and ether defense, that would be a big help.**

 **Max HP: 7,480**

 **Max Physical Strength: 410**

 **Max Ether Strength: 525**

 **Max Agility: 120**

 **So Pate, tell everyone about your Talent Art!**

 **Pate: O-oh! Alright. My Talent Gauge, um, fills up with every ether art I-I use. My Talent Art automatically, um, activates when ever th-the Talent Gauge is full. I-I, um...can't hold onto all that ether for very long...**

 **Talent Art:**

 **Artist's Touch**

 **Releases a large wave of ether**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Circle around user**

 **Distance: Medium**

 **Damage: 2,625**

 **Talent Gauge must be max**

 **Effects:**

 **Automatic if Talent Gauge is max**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Check out the end note for more of Pate's arts! I'll be posting any new party member's arts there, so keep an eye out.**

 **Enjoy!**

Shulk and Melia spent the entire morning looking for _Nopon Wood_ headquarters. The sun had moved much higher in the sky when they finally found the squat building.

"This appears to be the place." Melia noted the wooden sign. The clacking of the wooden printing press could be heard outside. Shulk opened the door and allowed Melia to enter first. The low ceiling hung close to their heads. The endless rush of papers, ink, and Nopon in the crowded space startled the two. Through the dense crowd came Hochipu.

Her ever present frown deepened upon seeing them. She glanced at her watch and then up at Shulk and Melia. Her dark eyes held a look of contempt.

"Hom Hom and Bird Lady no have appointment." She told them sharply.

"We are very sorry for arriving unannounced. We came on short notice to ask about the bodyguard you hired recently." Melia explained.

"Large Hom Hom left yesterday. That all?" Hochipu tapped her foot impatiently.

"Can you tell us where he's going?" Shulk asked quickly. Hochipu eyed them askance.

"To the colony no one see before. Why?"

"We're friends of his and he didn't tell us where he was going." Shulk explained hurriedly. It was obvious that this Nopon didn't want them around.

"Thank you for your time." Melia bowed her head respectfully. "Shulk, we should be leaving."

"Right."

The two hurried out of the stuffy room and back onto the street. Shulk let out a sigh, relived to be free of Hochipu's intense gaze.

"That Nopon was pretty angry." He told Melia as they walked away from the building. She nodded.

"At least we got the information we sought."

"Yeah, now I can go after Reyn." Shulk smiled at the thought of seeing him again.

"You plan to go alone?" Melia couldn't keep the surprise from her voice.

"I didn't think anyone would want to come along. Besides, I can protect myself well enough."

"Oh, I see…"

Shulk looked at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry Melia, did you want to come with me?"

"Only to see you there safely," Melia looked away slightly. "If I am not wanted…"

"I'd be happy to travel with you." Shulk smiled, "Thanks."

Melia smiled in return.

"When are we departing?"

"Tomorrow morning, I guess. It's already late and by the time we get everything ready it'll be night." Shulk frowned.

"We will find him, Shulk. Do not worry." She gently placed a hand on his arm.

"I know."

 **End Note:**

 **As promised, here are two more of Pate's arts. I based all of my characters' arts on the level ten arts of the Xenoblade characters. A big thank you to the Xenoblade wiki. Also, if anyone actually knows how to calculate the damage ranges for arts, that would make these a bit better.**

 **1\. Deep Breath**

 **Inhale and gather ether from the air to heal the user**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: User**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: N/A**

 **Recovery HP: 2057**

 **Cooldown: 20 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Fills Talent Gauge 10%**

 **2\. Focus Blast**

 **Sacrifice HP to unleash a focused blast of ether**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Fan shape in front**

 **Distance: Long**

 **Damage: 2378**

 **Cooldown: 55 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **35% of Max HP**

 **Fills Talent Guage 25%**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all character belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Enjoy!**

"That was exhausting…" Pate sighed to himself. He sat down on a rock and turned his gaze up at the sky. Brilliant pinks and purples played across the clouds as the sun set. Stars were beginning to twinkle overhead.

"Mogigi tired!" The Nopon complained as he lay on the ground nearby. Reyn chuckled from his spot on a rock.

"You're tired? You ain't the one that fought off those arachnos."

"Wh-when they ambushed us at the exit I, uh, thought we were goners." Pate admitted. He placed a hand over his heart; he was still a bit shaken up.

"You handled it pretty well, Pate." Reyn grinned at him. "That lance isn't just for show."

"Th-thanks…" Pate flushed slightly from the unexpected compliment. He looked away and muttered. "I, um, I'm not much of a fighter…"

"Friends good fighters, good fighters protect Mogigi!" He declared with a few waves of his wings. Pate smiled softly from the praise.

Reyn got to his feet and looked up the path. The dark silhouettes of buildings could be seen ahead. The lights of Ore Colony were slowly flickering to life.

"That's enough rest for now, we're close." Reyn turned to Mogigi. "Get up; we don't have much farther to go." Mogigi began to protest and Reyn ignored him, instead he looked over at Pate. "You ready?"

Pate nodded and stood. Reyn picked up the still speaking Nopon and set him into his bag. Mogigi fit snuggly on top of the provisions inside. He happily quieted; content with not having to walk. He took out his notebook and began to scratch at the pages. Reyn started up the path and Pate quickly followed, his backpack knocking noisily against his back.

Soon the three were traveling under the glow of the colony's streetlamps. Ore Colony bustled with activity and night vendors tried to sell their wares to the passing crowds. Occasionally the hum of mining equipment could be heard coming from the surrounding hills.

"Um…" Pate started. Reyn's brown eyes focused on him and Pate continued. "Thanks for, um, traveling with me. But I-I have to turn in my completed map." Pate bowed his head respectfully.

"Alright, we'll be at the inn if you need anything." Reyn nodded in understanding. "Goodbye."

"Bye friend," Mogigi chirped.

"Goodbye." Pate waved as he turned to go down a different street. He ran into the corner of a building and almost fell down. He flapped his large headwings to stay upright. Pate glanced over his shoulder to see Reyn and Mogigi snickering. Pate sighed, as if used to having people laugh at him, and waved again before walking down the street.

"Funny Bird Man," Mogigi noted.

"Yeah, he's not like any High Entia I've ever met."

Reyn found the inn without much trouble and was surprised to find that Hochipu had already made reservations for them. The two retired to their shared room. Reyn put his bag down on the floor and Mogigi climbed out.

The Nopon hopped up onto one of the beds and continued writing in his notebook. Meanwhile, Reyn had placed his Scrap Driver beside the other bed and was busy removing his armor. A certain amount of relief came from dropping the excess weight.

"Mogigi, what did you do for the newspaper if this is your first story?" Reyn glanced over at him. Mogigi looked up.

"Mogigi go with friends and take notes. Mogigi good at writing in Hom Hom's speak." He waved his notebook for emphasis. Reyn paused as he removed his chest plate.

"So…your friends used your notes and you wrote the stories for them?"

"Friends like Mogigi's notes, so friends use them! Mogigi write stories for friends when friends ask. Friends like Mogigi's stories!" He smiled widely. Reyn stared at him for a moment before asking.

"Whose name went on those stories, Mogigi?"

"Friends' names, friends' stories."

A sting of pity hit Reyn's heart and rage bubbled up in him. He turned away as he set his chest plate onto the floor. His hand tightened into a fist.

 _The people Mogigi calls his friends used him. If I ever get my hands on those Nopon…! … Mogigi's too naïve to realize it, he's just too eager to please…_

"Mogigi, you'll get your own stories from now on. You won't have to write for anyone else, okay?" Reyn tried his best to keep his tone conversational, but it shook slightly from his hidden anger. Reyn turned back to the young journalist. Mogigi blinked innocently at him from behind his glasses. The Nopon appeared confused but then smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Reyn right! Mogigi get own story!"

 **End Note:**

 **More of Pate's arts.**

 **3\. Downward Slash**

 **Knocks and enemy on the head causing Confusion**

 **Attribute: Physical**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 1447**

 **Cooldown: 20 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Front hit: Confuse**

 **\- Effect Time 10.0 seconds**

 **4\. Artful Flourish**

 **Wide sweeping slash that deeply cuts an enemy and causes Bleed**

 **Attribute: Physical**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 852**

 **Cooldown: 12 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Bleed Damage 171**

 **\- Effect Time 10.0 seconds**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **I love this chapter. It's one of my favorites. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

"Reyn! Reyn! Reyn!" Mogigi bounced up and down next to him on the bed. The Nopon jumped on the fluffy pillows by his head.

"Oi!" Reyn flung out an arm and knocked him to the floor. Mogigi hit the wood with a thud and a startled cry. Reyn sat up and shook the sleep from his mind. Brown eyes looked down at Mogigi and glittered with amusement. The Nopon slowly got to his feet and rubbed his bottom.

"Sorry Mogigi," Reyn chuckled.

"Fine fine." Mogigi beamed up at him. He adjusted his glasses which had been skewed from the fall. Reyn noticed that his satchel was already on his shoulder.

"What time is it?" Reyn furrowed his brow in confusion as he flung back the covers and got out of bed.

"Still morning. Mogigi ready early."

"Ah." Reyn busied himself with getting dressed and putting on his armor. After that, he grabbed his bag and the two left the inn. They headed to the market to restock their supplies, as directed by Hochipu's instructions. Reyn wasn't sure how long it would take them to reach the new colony and he wanted to be prepared for a long march. Mogigi agreed on that point and stuffed his bag full with as many pollen cakes as possible. As Reyn finished his purchases, a sudden ruckus drew his attention.

A group of Defense Force soldiers were yelling angrily. Through the spaces around their legs, Reyn could see a figure cowering on the ground in front of them. Ether crystals lay scattered about from a broken crate. The trolley the crate had been on was overturned. Reyn narrowed his eyes as the soldiers closed in on the person on the ground. His long strides carried him quickly over to the scene.

"Oi! Is there a problem?" He barked the question, his tone commanding. Immediately, the soldiers turned to face him.

"C-Captain Reyn!" One stammered in surprise, he quickly saluted and the others followed.

"I asked a question." Reyn crossed his arms and glared down at them. His intimidating 6'2'' form loomed menacingly over them. The group took a collective step back.

"Um, sir, this High Entia caused our trolley to overturn and the crate carrying the ether crystals broke." A female soldier explained with her hand still up in a salute. Reyn turned his gaze to the High Entia and his eyes softened when he saw Pate. The topographer's face was white from fright.

"And?" Reyn's eyes flashed with fire as he focused back on the soldiers. They glanced at each other nervously; hoping one of them knew what to say. "That's what I thought. Get this mess cleaned up before I make trouble with your division leader!" Reyn snapped. A few of the soldiers flinched and others cringed.

"Sir, yes, sir!" They all saluted and chanted in unison before scurrying away to gather the scattered crystals. Reyn smiled smugly as he watched them. He bent down beside Pate.

"Did they hurt you?" Reyn's gaze swept over him in concern.

"N-no, I, uh, slipped on an ether crystal." Pate replied weakly. "C-captain?" He offered the title hastily and unsurely. Reyn chuckled and glanced up at the soldiers to make sure none were in earshot.

"Ex-captain, but they don't have to know that." Reyn took Pate's arm and pulled him to his feet. Pate stiffened under the touch and quickly stepped away when Reyn released him.

"Th-thank you for helping me, um, again…" Pate's gaze moved to the ground and he involuntarily rubbed the spot on his arm where Reyn's hand had been.

"Don't mention it. Come on, we'd better get out of here before they find out I resigned."

"Right." Pate nodded. The two started forward but didn't make it very far because Pate stepped on an ether crystal and tripped. He cried out in alarm and frantically flapped his headwings to steady himself. However, he simply lacked the balance needed to stay upright. He threatened to go crashing down but a strong arm caught him.

"You alright?" Reyn carefully steadied Pate. Wide silver eyes stared at Reyn. Pate flushed and froze in his spot.

"I-I, uh…" He gulped and his eyes flicked down to Reyn's arm. It remained looped around Pate's waist, as a precaution in case he wasn't steady on his feet. Reyn, finally realizing the message, released Pate and stepped back. This gave the nervous High Entia a chance to breath.

"F-fine. I'm fine." Pate said after a deep breath.

"Friends! Mogigi here! Here!" The journalist waved his wings wildly to get their attention. He hopped up and down on top of a barrel near a merchant's stall. Reyn and Pate went over to meet him.

"Are you set to leave?" Reyn asked the Nopon.

"Mogigi ready. Friends ready?"

Reyn nodded and the two looked expectantly at Pate. He blinked wildly.

"Oh! You w-want me to come w-with you?"

"We're going to the newly discovered colony past Sunlit Plains. You in?" Reyn smiled.

"Friend come!" Mogigi urged.

"I…uh…" Pate lowered his head, closed his eyes, and thought for a moment. When he raised his face, his silver eyes were full of joy, and he smiled brightly. "Yes. Th-thank you! I'd love to, um, travel with you."

"It's settled then, off to Sunlit Plains." Reyn strode forward. Mogigi jumped from the barrel and waddled after him. Pate stumbled as he hurried to follow. With a quick flap of his headwings he was in step beside them.

 **End Note:**

 **More of Pate's arts.**

 **5\. Ice Sweep**

 **A swing of a lance sends out a spray of ice**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Fan shape in front**

 **Distance: Medium**

 **Damage: 1181**

 **Cooldown: 15 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Fills Talent Gauge 10%**

 **Chill Damage 709**

 **Chill Effect Time 10.0 seconds**

 **6\. Whirlwind**

 **Blades of wind swirl up around user, Breaking enemies**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Circle around user**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 700**

 **Cooldown: 30 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Fills Talent Gauge 15%**

 **Multiple hits to enemies in range**

 **Hit Break**

 **\- Effect Time: 8.0 seconds**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

 **I still don't own Xenoblade Chronicles. All the characters belong to their rightful owners! Including mine, of course.**

 **I've been excited about posting this one! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Shulk hurried out of the Research and Development lab, it had taken him longer than expected to tie up loose ends and appoint a leader for his absence. Dean seemed the best for the job, but had kept Shulk longer with a plethora of questions. Finally free, he ran to the spot he planned to meet Melia.

The Junk Sword clapped against his back as he ran. The blade felt strangely foreign to him, only having wielded it sparingly over the past two years. He missed the feeling of the Monado on his back and the way it felt in his hands. The sheer power that came from the blade had given him such strength. But Shulk gave up that power when he told Alvis what he wanted for his new world, a world without gods. The Monado was the power of the gods. The new world had peace and Shulk would never trade it away for that power.

Melia waited patiently at the bridge and smiled as she watched the blonde boy sprint up to her. The Imperial Staff hung at her side, the only memento of her life in Alcamoth with her father and brother, a life she would never have again.

"Sorry I made you wait." Shulk apologized, knowing that she had arrived promptly.

"I did not mind. Shall we be off?"

Shulk nodded and they walked side by side across the bridge.

"I wonder where they could be going..." Dunban mused as he gazed out his window. His house stood in roughly the same place it had in the old Colony Nine; a key position that Dunban liked, it was one way he could make sure the colony was safe.

A sudden clatter from behind him made him turn around. Riki busied himself with returning the things he'd knocked off Dunban's dresser. Dunban chuckled at his guest's antics, pondering how the Nopon had managed to knock everything off. Riki paused to look at the picture frame held in his wing.

"Why Dun-dun have picture?" He gestured it in emphasis. Dunban strode over and took the frame from him.

"They were my friends, Riki." Dunban sat down on the edge of his bed as he gazed down at the photograph of Mumkhar, Dickson, and himself. A wistful look entered his eyes and he sighed slightly. "I just realized something." He looked up at Riki who was waiting expectantly for him to continue. "You never met who took this photo."

"Dun-dun's friend too?" Riki tilted his head.

"Yes, yes, she was." Dunban smiled and his eyes dropped back down to the photograph. Dunban's thoughtful silence was broken by Riki's loud request.

"Tell Riki, tell, tell, tell!"

Dunban laughed from his enthusiasm.

"Okay, okay." He took a breath and paused briefly to gather his thoughts. "She was a great friend and amazing soldier. She ranked higher than me, before I got the Monado, anyway. Even though she was a medic she constantly took to the front lines and fought with great ferocity. She was brave, selfless, intelligent, and could command soldiers with ease, truly a perfect leader…" Dunban trailed off and muttered. "Not to mention beautiful…"

"Hom Hom lady sound like Dun-dun. Dun-dun really like friend." Riki noted with a smile.

"That's very kind of you to say Riki, but she was much greater a person than I. She was a friend, nothing more." He shook his head and cleared his throat. "She died in the Battle of Sword Valley. While I was busy fighting off the Mechon on the right flank, she rallied the soldiers and held the left. It was because of our joint efforts that the retreat was called off and we made our final offensive. She's the reason we won the day. If we had lost the left flank, we wouldn't have won the battle." Dunban placed the picture frame back onto the dresser. "She's the real hero of the Homs. They called her the Valkyrie."

 **End Note:**

 **Finally filled up Pate's battle palette!**

 **7\. Raging Earth**

 **Strike the ground and cause spires of rock to impale enemies**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Straight line in front**

 **Distance: Long**

 **Damage: 1350**

 **Cooldown: 45 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Fills Talent Gauge 15%**

 **8\. Power Jab**

 **High powered forward thrust of a lance**

 **Attribute: Physical**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 840**

 **Cooldown: 10 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Side Hit: More Damage x2.0**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **This chapter is super long and a lot happens in it. I must admit, I had a lot of fun with the Tirkins... :)**

 **Enjoy!**

"Whoa!" Mogigi gawked at the vast expanse of lush grass, swaying like an ocean of green, before them. Few trees dotted the plain and a wild herd of ponio galloped across the open space. In the distance, a dark line of trees swept across the horizon.

Reyn shaded his eyes as he gazed across the plain.

"That must be the Uncharted Forest." He pointed to the far-off tree line. Pate nodded.

"Yes. It's, um, a very dense forest, h-hard to map."

The three walked alongside the wooden fencing of an armu farm. Ore Colony remained close at their back and the farmland of the colony spread out around them. Fields of crops rolled along the edge of Sunlit Plains and farmers could be seen bent over their crops.

An armu gave a sudden cry and Pate jumped. Reyn's lips pulled into an amused smile as he glanced over at the High Entia. Silver eyes shot over to him and Pate blushed lightly in embarrassment. Mogigi didn't notice, since he was waddling merrily ahead of the two.

"Pate, are you always this jumpy?" Reyn asked.

"Um…" Pate flushed darker and he looked away. "Y-yes." His slender fingers clutched tightly at the straps of his backpack.

"Relax, you're traveling with a professional bodyguard. Just leave it to Reyn." He smiled widely, winked, and gave a thumbs up. Pate stared at him for a moment before laughing into his fingers. The sound was soft, uncertain, and almost fragile in tone.

"What?" Reyn's smile faltered.

"Didn't you j-just become a bodyguard?" Pate asked after his short stint of laughter subsided. A small smile remained on his delicate features.

"Yeah, but I'm still a bodyguard. I used to be in the Defense Force, it's practically the same thing!"

"Pate right, Reyn not professional." Mogigi chimed in.

"Oi! Not you too!"

Pate laughed again, his shoulders shaking lightly. The movement caused the objects in his backpack to rattle. Mogigi joined him and the Nopon's laugh sounded more natural. Reyn narrowed his eyes at the two and sighed.

He put his hands behind his head and looked off into the blue sky. Hardly a cloud marred the clear view. The rich color brought an image to Reyn's mind, an image of brilliant eyes that rivaled the sky in depth and beauty. The all too familiar ache weighted heavily in his chest. His expression fell as the sting of missing Shulk prodded his heart.

 _He's with Fiora, he'll hardly realize I'm gone…_ The thought caused even greater pain in his chest. He dropped his arms and sighed inwardly. Reyn glanced over his shoulder. He didn't know what he would accomplish with the action; he was too far away to even hope of catching a glimpse of his beloved.

"Reyn?" Pate cast a hurried look over his own shoulder, a brief panic filling him. "I-is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing. Like I said, relax." Reyn forced a smile.

"Friend tired?" Mogigi questioned. Reyn looked down at him and realized why the Nopon had asked. Reyn's smile grew natural.

"No. I'm alright. Thanks, Mogigi."

The three passed the edge of the farmland and stepped onto the untamed grass of the plains. The sun moved lazily through the sky as they walked. The dark line at the horizon moved slowly closer with each step.

Reyn looked around the plain, a herd of ponio romped about and wild armu clustered together in tight groups. The large form of gogols could be seen to the far right, crowded around a small pond. Fliers zipped about in their hurried flights overhead. Sunlight Plains teemed with life and reminded Reyn much of Bionis Leg.

"Mogigi hungry!" The blue Nopon declared with a pout.

"Let's find a place to rest." Reyn eyed a spot at the edge of the river that fed the pond. "Over there looks good."

Shortly, the three had settled down to have lunch. Pate happily removed his backpack and when he sat it on the ground dust puffed up from its weight. He rooted through the clutter as Reyn and Mogigi easily got food from their bags.

"…there must be something in here somewhere…" Pate muttered to himself. The bedroll laid next to the bag and papers fluttered down around it. A compass clattered to the dirt and a protractor followed it.

"Pate, why do you need all that stuff?" Reyn asked with his mouth full. Pate jumped from his voice and glanced over at him.

"I-I need it for, um, drawing maps." He looked back into his bag and smiled. "Finally!" He pulled out a small parcel and sat back. Pate quickly stuffed anything that had fallen out of his backpack into it. With the bedroll neatly on top, he struggled to fasten the clasps. Pate began to eat once the job was done.

"Pretty day." Mogigi hummed as he nibbled his pollen cake. Pate nodded and Reyn grunted in response. The last thing Reyn wanted to do was think about the sky again. He quickly wolfed down the rest of his food before his stomach twisted into a knot as he was reminded of Shulk.

"D-did you, um, hear something?" Pate glanced around anxiously. Reyn looked around but the plains monsters were far away from them. Mogigi shrugged.

"No, friend."

"Nothing's around."

"A-alright…if y-you say so."

The trio finished their lunch without further incident. They filled their meal with light chatter and Pate's anxiousness was forgotten. They relaxed under the warm sun and peaceful day. Letting down their guard was their downfall.

Suddenly, out of the stillness of the bushes by the river, a group of Tirkin rushed at them. Startled, the party scattered. Another band of Tirkin rushed at them from the other side and the ambush begun. Reyn pulled the Scrap Driver from his back and impaled one of the birdlike creatures. Mogigi screamed and tried to run, but was overtaken by two Tirkins. Pate lunged for his lance and tripped just out of reach of it. He laid on the ground in a slight daze.

Small arrows bounced off Reyn's armor as he fought off the creatures. The group proved too large and they tackled him all at once. The Tirkin scooped up the party's bags, Pate's with a little difficulty. Mogigi was stripped off his hat, glasses, and bag. Luckily, they left Pate alone, only trampling him as they made their escape.

"Oi! Get back here!" Reyn demanded as he got to his feet. He watched as his Scrap Driver was carried away by the little thieves.

"Mogigi's story! Mogigi's story!" The Nopon raced after them in a fury. He ran into a rock since he was unable to see. Pate groaned as he slowly sat up; his brushed dirt from his previously crisp white outfit.

"We have to go after them." Reyn picked up Mogigi and broke out into a run.

"W-wait for me!" Pate hurried to his feet, stumbled, and ran after Reyn.

The trio chased the Tirkins back to the creatures' campsite. A lot more Tirkins lived at the site and more stolen loot laid about the place. The entire camp echoed with the sound of Tirkin chatter. Reyn, Pate, and Mogigi hid in nearby bushes and watched the monsters.

The Tirkins with their belongings moved toward the center of the camp and began to root through their bags. Pate winced as the creatures dumped out his backpack. Papers, pencils, and metal instruments scattered everywhere. One of the Tirkins put on Mogigi's hat and glasses and tried to walk around. It ran into another Tirkin. Multiple Tirkins were investigating Reyn's gunlance. One of them nudged it and the shield activated, causing the group to jump back and squawk loudly.

"What happening? What happening?" Mogigi whispered loudly.

"They're going through our stuff." Reyn muttered gruffly. He frowned and swept his gaze over the scene. "I'm getting my Scrap Driver back." He started to get up.

"W-wait! Don't you, um, have a plan?" Pate quickly stopped him.

"I'm gonna knock some heads."

"Reyn get Mogigi's story back!" The Nopon cheered him on.

"B-but-"

"They caught me by surprise last time, but I'll get the drop on them this time." Reyn cracked his knuckles. "When you see a chance, get your lance and help me."

"O-okay…"

Reyn got up and rushed from their hiding place. He charged into the camp and kicked a Tirkin, sending it flying. This startled the creatures and the entire camp scrambled to mobilize.

"Suck on this!" Reyn struck a Tirkin with a strong uppercut. The Tirkin staggered and collapsed. He sent a spinning kick into another of the monsters and knocked it aside. A Tirkin charged at him with a lance and Reyn jumped back. Without his Scrap Driver to slow him down, he was much lighter on his feet.

Pate watched in slight awe, his mouth agape, as Reyn beat up the monsters with only his fists.

"Friend winning?" Mogigi questioned.

"Y-yeah…" Pate replied without taking his eyes off the fight.

The Tirkin wearing Mogigi's hat and glasses landed near their hiding spot. Pate slowly reached forward and took Mogigi's things from the unconscious bird. He handed the articles back to the Nopon.

"Thanks friend!" Mogigi beamed in happiness. He looked over at Reyn and cheered. "Go friend! Go!" He hopped up and down in excitement.

The Tirkins had been drawn away from the party's bags and Pate decided it was time for him to join the fight. He hurried from his hiding place, or at least tried to; he tripped over a root and fell. Pate got to his hands and knees and glanced around. No one had noticed him yet.

Meanwhile, Reyn slowly worked his way toward his stolen weapon. However, the Tirkins that had fought him before, realized how dangerous the gunlance was, and blocked his path. A Tirkin jumped onto Reyn's back and he struggled to get it off. Seeing their opportunity, the rest rushed him. With a cry, they toppled Reyn.

"Reyn!"

A golden wave of ether swept over them, blasting the Tirkin but leaving Reyn unscathed. Most of the creatures fell to the ground dead and the remaining fled in terror. Reyn looked toward the source of the attack to see Pate. Sparkles of ether danced around his outstretched hand. Pate stood tall for only a moment before collapsing to one knee.

"Pate!" Reyn scrambled over to him. "Are you alright?" He reached out to take Pate's shoulders but drew his hands back.

Pate inhaled deeply and the air around him shimmered with blue ether. He opened his eyes and looked over at Reyn.

"I-I should be, um, asking you that."

"I'm alright thanks to you," Reyn glanced back over at the fallen Tirkin. "That was incredible!"

"I-I can't use it very often…" Pate sighed. "I, uh, should have helped sooner."

"Friends great! Friends win!" Mogigi rushed over to them excitedly. He then darted over to his bag and began to collect his things. Reyn eyed Pate for a moment before reluctantly following Mogigi's lead. Pate remained in his spot as he caught his breath. Then he slowly got to his feet and started the tedious process of repacking his backpack.

Mogigi quickly gathered up his few scattered things and made sure he had every last page of his precious notebook. He sat on the ground, counting them aloud, as Reyn found his things. Reyn looked over at Pate; the High Entia had the most out of all of them to collect. Pate dumped armfuls of papers and miscellaneous things into his backpack. Having found all his things, Reyn scooped up a few of Pate's and dropped them into the backpack. Pate ran into him as he hurried to return his belongings to their rightful place. The objects in his arms clattered to the ground and Pate immediately bent down to pick them up.

"R-Reyn, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Reyn knelt down and picked up a notebook. It had fallen open when it fell from Pate's arms. Reyn hesitated and stared at the drawing on the page. The proud capital of the High Entia shimmered in the glow of falling stars. The lights of Alcamoth and the meteor shower were reflected in the waves of Eryth Sea.

"…whoa…" Reyn breathed as he stared at the image. For just a moment he had been taken to one of the Hovering Reefs during a meteor shower. The sound of Pate's gasp made him look up. The pale skin of Pate's cheeks darkened to a deep shade of red.

"Did you draw this?"

Pate nodded and refused to meet Reyn's eyes.

"It's amazing!" Reyn smiled widely. Pate flinched from the loudness of the praise and he blushed darker.

"R-really…? It-it's terrible!" Pate slowly reached a hand over and his shaking fingers looped around the ringed binding.

"Terrible? Pate this is the best drawing I've ever seen." Reyn allowed the notebook to be taken from his hands. Pate carefully closed it and cradled it lovingly in his hands.

"Th-thank you…" He gently placed it inside his backpack, placed the bedroll on top, and attempted to clasp the fastens. Reyn reached over and easily snapped them together. Silver eyes glanced over at him and when they met brown ones, Pate dropped his gaze.

"Story safe!" Mogigi declared suddenly, causing Pate to jump and look in his direction.

"Great, if we have everything, let's get out of here." Reyn slung his bag over his shoulder and made sure his Scrap Driver was secure on his back. He got to his feet and offered Pate his hand. Pate stared at him for a moment and then placed his hand in Reyn's, allowing him to pull him to his feet. Pate picked up his backpack and as he put it on he almost fell over. He flapped his headwings and managed to stay upright. Mogigi hurried over to them, his satchel already on his shoulder.

The three once again started toward the dark tree line of the Uncharted Forest. The sun sunk low into the sky and they made camp by one of the lone trees on the plain. Reyn started a fire and the group settled down for the night.

Reyn stayed up for the first watch, still restless from the Tirkin attack. He leaned against the tree and gazed out into the darkness of the plain. The fire crackled before him and cast its glow onto his sleeping companions. Mogigi huddled close at Reyn's side, almost sleeping flush against the Homs. Pate slept a distance away from them, his backpack close at his side.

Reyn looked up at the twinkling stars and sighed quietly. Shulk just refused to leave his head during quiet moments like this. He gazed back over the plain, hoping the search for a monster would occupy his senses. However, Shulk's presence still hung close to his mind. His chest ached and his stomach twisted as he reminded himself that Shulk probably didn't care that he was gone.

A sudden scream broke through his thoughts. Reyn's eyes instantly drew to the source of the sound. Pate frantically thrashed around in his sleep. Reyn got to his feet and hurried to his side.

"Get away from me! Stay away!" His voice rung out frightened but surprisingly clear. He pushed away unseen attackers and kicked wildly. Not knowing what else to do, Reyn grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Pate! Pate wake up! It's only a dream!"

He screamed louder and thrashed harder, but Reyn kept hold of him and shook him again.

"Leave me alone!"

Mogigi stirred at the ruckus and stared wide-eyed over at them.

"Pate! Snap out of it!" Reyn shook him again, desperately this time. The nightmare seemed hellish and it frightened Reyn to see someone so caught up in a dream.

"Stay away! Lorithia!" Pate threw Reyn backwards with inhuman strength. The High Entia jolted upright and out of sleep. Reyn rubbed the back of his head and slowly sat up. Pate's silver eyes were wide and frenzied and it took him a moment to calm his breathing. Pate clutched his arms to try and keep himself from shaking.

"Oi, you okay?" Reyn asked gently. Pate looked over at him and gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"I-I screamed in my, um, sleep, didn't I?"

"Yeah…" Reyn nodded. "I…I tried to wake you up but…" Reyn rubbed the back of his head again, still slightly dazed from the impact. A push that strong shouldn't have been able to come from someone as fragile looking as Pate.

"I-I didn't h-hurt you, did I?"

"I've been knocked around worse." Reyn shrugged. "You okay?"

Pate dropped his gaze and rubbed his arms. He involuntarily shook his head in contradiction to his reply.

"F-fine…I'm-I'm fine…"

The silence of the otherwise peaceful night closed in around them. Reyn looked at Pate. The High Entia quivered and gazed at the ground.

 _He said 'Lorithia'…or am I just hearing things?_

"I'll-I'll take, um, the watch." Pate finally spoke. "I, uh, can't sleep."

"Are you sure? I'll stay up with you."

"Reyn, I, um, appreciate your concern. But-but there's no reason for, uh, you to be awake too."

"Mogigi stay up with friends!" The Nopon spoke suddenly and the two looked over at him. "Friends scared, Mogigi scared too. Friends all stay up." He nodded resolutely.

"But-"

"You heard what he said. I don't think we can change Mogigi's mind." Reyn smiled. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"A-Alright…" Pate glanced between Reyn and Mogigi and sighed. The three stayed awake for a while, filling the night air with light chatter, however Mogigi fell asleep and Reyn soon followed. The exhaustion of the day easily caught up to them. Pate held back his laughter as he watched them drift into slumber. Reyn leaned against the tree with Mogigi resting against him. The flickering light of the fire danced across them.

Quietly, Pate retrieved his sketchbook from his backpack and settled down across from the pair. He opened the book to a blank page and readied his pencil. The best way to get his mind off his nightmares was to draw.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all character belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Here we are, back with Shulk and Melly. Enjoy!**

With an uneventful day of travel behind them, Shulk and Melia stepped into Neo Tephra Cave. The setting of the cavern reminded him of his first trip through Tephra Cave. Reyn had been at his side then and the scare of almost losing Reyn haunted Shulk's worst nightmares. The sound of scuttling arachno still brought a wave of fear through Shulk's heart.

He glanced over at Melia, she was a faithful travel companion, but it just wasn't the same. Shulk knew he could count on Melia but…

 _She's not Reyn. Whenever he's around he always makes me feel like I can take on anything. I never have to worry about watching my back. Reyn's always protecting me… Melia was right, I'm vulnerable without him. Why do I feel so helpless all of a sudden?_

A coldness bloomed in Shulk's chest the more he thought about Reyn. He longed to be by the man's side and yet, Shulk didn't even know where he was.

 _What if something's happened to him?_

A shiver of fear shook his heart and his mind went back to the memory of the Arachno Queen. Seeing Reyn dying at her pincers both frightened him and filled him with intense sorrow. Shulk reached a hand up to touch the hilt of his sword.

 _I only saved him then because I had the Monado… I used my visions to keep him safe thousands of times. Now, I can only wonder if he's okay. If something happens to him, I don't know what I'd do…_

The trepidation gripped with icy fingers at his heart and the frozen feeling spread through him. His breathing was suddenly shaky.

"Shulk, are you alright?" Melia's voice broke through his thoughts. Blue eyes glimmering with pain looked over at her.

"I'm worried about Reyn."

"You know Reyn, Shulk, he will be fine. He is a capable fighter." Melia tried to soothe him. "The Defense Force has done an incredible job keeping the monsters here in check. Nothing here could have harmed him."

"…You're right." Shulk sighed. "I shouldn't worry so much."

Melia smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"We will find him."

"Thanks, Melia." Shulk smiled slightly. "You didn't have to come with me, but I really appreciate it."

"It is my pleasure."

The rapid scurrying of legs caught their attention. A horde of arachno barreled toward them. Melia gasped and drew her staff. Shulk drew his Junk Sword and readied the blade. However, the spiders just ran past them, clicking madly. A cluster of vangs flew over their heads, going in the same direction as the arachnos.

"What has them so spooked?" Shulk slowly replaced his weapon to his back.

"I do not know." Melia furrowed her delicate brow.

A great rumbling soon came to their ears and the ground trembled beneath their feet. Pebbles fell from the ceiling along with a shower of dust.

"A cave in!" Shulk grabbed Melia's hand and the two sprinted back the way they had come. The loud crashing of rocks falling drew nearer and neared to their backs. Larger rocks began to break from the ceiling in front of them. One fell in their path and Melia pulled Shulk back, so he wouldn't be crushed.

The dust in the air made it difficult to see and breathing almost impossible. As Shulk lead Melia forward once more, he covered his mouth with his sleeve. Melia coughed and stumbled over the rock littered path. She lost grip on Shulk's hand and fell. Shulk turned around and ran to her side. He helped her to her feet. Shulk glanced toward the ceiling; a deep crack had formed over their heads. He shoved Melia forward. Melia flew forward and fell to the ground once more. She looked over her shoulder at Shulk. The ceiling gave way into large boulders and thundered to the ground.

"Shulk!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Where you expecting to see Shulk and Melly this chapter? Well too bad! ;) You'll just have to wait in suspense to see what happens to them! For now, it's back to Reyn, Pate, and Mogigi.**

 **Enjoy!**

Reyn slowly blinked open his eyes. The morning sun breathed warmth across his skin. The fire from the night before had died into glowing embers. Reyn's gaze fell on Pate, who was laying on the other side of the fire's remains. His breathing was in a steady rhythm and a peaceful expression was on his frail features.

Reyn shifted to get up, but the feeling of something at his side made him freeze. He glanced down to see Mogigi snuggled against his hip. He smiled and gently moved Mogigi so he was leaning against the tree. The bodyguard rose to his feet and stretched his arms over his head. He sighed once he realized that none of them had stayed up to keep watch.

 _No harm done. We're all still in one piece. We had a hard day, with those Tirkins stealing our stuff._

Reyn chuckled quietly as the thought back on the event. Never had the Tirkins of Bionis Leg been so brazen. Sure they had stolen the refugees' clothing at one point, but never had he heard of them mugging travelers in broad daylight.

Pate shifted in his sleep and the movement caught Reyn's eye. Pate loosely gripped his sketchbook in his fingertips. Reyn stepped around the dying embers and peered down at the page. It was of Mogigi and him sleeping. Deep shadows contrasted sharply with the vibrant white spots of light.

 _He's amazing and he don't think he's any good._

Reyn shook his head and stepped away. After seeing Pate suffer through that terrible nightmare, Reyn thought it best to let him sleep. Reyn furrowed his brow as he thought about what Pate had said during his screams.

 _He mentioned Lorithia, I'm sure of it. …was he talking about the day the High Entia turned into Telethia? Or was it something else?_

Brown eyes glanced back down at the peaceful face of Pate. The High Entia was relatively thin and his fair face and timid demeanor made him seem so fragile, like the slightest touch would break him.

Mogigi yawned loudly as he stretched his wings and arms. Reyn went back over and sat down next to him.

"How'd you sleep?" Reyn rooted through his bag in search of breakfast.

"Great great, friend?"

"Probably longer than I should have." Reyn laughed. "No one was awake to keep watch."

"Mogigi try to stay awake, but Mogigi asleep before Mogigi could stop Mogigi!" The Nopon explained as he plucked a pollen cake from his satchel. Mogigi looked over at Pate. "Friend need sleep. Friend awake all night."

"I figured as much." _That drawing must have taken a long time…_

The two ate in silence and after a while Pate began to stir. He slowly sat up and removed his glasses so he could rub the sleep from his eyes. His headwings fluttered when he yawned widely. The tips of the white feathers brushed lightly against the ground. Pate closed his sketchbook and pulled his backpack closer to put it away. Pate glanced in the direction of Reyn and Mogigi to find the two staring at him.

"Oh! G-good morning." Pate blushed lightly and stammered out the greeting.

"Good morning." The two chimed back in unison.

Pate eyed them for a moment before turning back to his backpack and digging around for breakfast. After they all had finished eating, they cleaned up their campsite and started for the much closer tree line.

The sky remained clear, just as it had been on the day before. Ore Colony and the farms were only specks on the horizon now, along with mountains. The shifting grasses swept out around them on all sides but before them the trees loomed ever closer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **We're finally back with Shulk and Melly after the cave in, in Neo Tephra Cave. I must admit, I love the way I used Melia's arts this chapter. It's fun to get creative with stuff like that. The sharp eyed reader will catch eight different arts used in this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Melia coughed into her arm as the dust settled around her.

"Shulk! Shulk answer me!"She called desperately, worry filling her voice. She slowly crawled toward the fallen rocks that had landed only feet from her. She wheezed again, trying to breath in the smoggy air. She held her staff over her head and a wind elemental appeared. Melia dispelled the elemental and the air around her cleared. She summoned a fire elemental and it cast a soft glow, giving her more light to search through the rubble.

"Melia?" Shulk's muffled voice floated up from the rocks. He choked on the dust around him. Melia followed the sound of his coughs and pulled at the stone. The heavy rubble refused to budge.

"Shulk, are you alright?" Melia looked around for some way to dislodge the rock. She bit her lip, wondering if moving it would cause another cascade.

"Fine, I think." He coughed again. "It's hard to breath."

Fear seized Melia's heart at his words.

"Just hold on a while longer." Melia stepped around the rock and whacked it with her staff. She kicked it with all her might and fell onto her bottom. The boulder shifted and a large gap formed. Melia peered into it. Shulk's blonde hair glittered from the light of the fire elemental. Dirt speckled the gold strands. Blue eyes turned up to look at Melia.

"You're okay." His smile put her at ease.

"So are you, it seems."

Melia put her shoulder against the boulder and pushed it as hard as she could. She felt it slowly moving and suddenly it sprung free. She gasped and dropped back, startled. The large rock rolled away and the ones it had been supporting quivered dangerously.

"Summon Ice!" Melia raised her staff and discharged the elemental. Pillars of ice rose up to keep the rocks from falling on Shulk. She crawled over and held her hand out to him. Shulk reached out and took it. Melia slowly helped him forward but suddenly Shulk cried out in pain. Melia froze and her heart skipped a beat.

Shulk collapsed back to the ground and reached for his leg. Melia drew closer to shed light upon him and her breath caught. A rock had fallen close to his leg, creating a deep gash in the exposed skin.

"Light Heal…!" Shulk hissed through his teeth and the healing ether wrapped around the injury. Blood still oozed from the wound. The sound of cracking ice drew their attention. Melia's eyes widened and she grabbed Shulk by the shoulders. She pulled him out from under the rocks just as her summoned ice gave out.

More dust puffed into the air until the rubble settled. Melia dismissed the fog with another Summon Wind. She directed her attention to Shulk. He was covered in dirt and grime and his wound was mostly likely the same. Melia took out her handkerchief and summoned a water elemental. She reached over her head to wet the cloth and then moved closer to Shulk. She pressed the handkerchief lightly against the wound and Shulk tensed. He sucked in a sharp breath.

"Thanks, Melia." His voice shook from pain. She only hummed in response, not wishing to look up and see his distressed expression. Melia wrung out the bloodstained cloth and wet it once more.

"I thank you for your selflessness. You protected me from harm. I am grateful." She wiped the remaining dirt from the injury.

"I hardly even thought about it…" Shulk shrugged slightly, not sure how to respond.

"I admire that about you, Shulk. You have such a kind heart." Melia wrung out her handkerchief and neatly folded it before pocketing it. Her staff glowed with red light and Melia felt some of her strength drain away. She waved her staff over Shulk's wound and it began to close.

"Thank you." Shulk watched in awe as her magic did its work. He ran his fingers over the spot the cut had been, nothing remained of it except the memory of pain. He smiled up at Melia but frowned when he saw how white her face was.

"You used too much ether on me."

"I am fine. You could not move forward without that injury healed." She turned away and returned her staff to her side. The elementals above her head faded away.

Shulk slowly got to his feet and wavered slightly. He braced a hand on the wall to steady himself. He rubbed his head, wondering why he had gotten so dizzy. Melia rose and brushed the dust from her skirt.

"It looks like we'll have to find another route…" Shulk sighed as he looked at the blocked off tunnel.

"There is always another way."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Well, as you've probably guessed, we're back with Reyn, Mogigi, and Pate!**

 **Enjoy!**

The nearer the group got to the Uncharted Forest the fewer monsters they saw. Reyn scanned the area around them and sure enough, the wildlife was keeping its distance. Uneasiness began to set in as they reached the dark entrance of the wood.

Gloomy leaves blocked the light of the fading sun as they stepped under the trees. The day had been bright and cheery but as soon as they went into the shadows the atmosphere changed. A rough path had been cut through the foliage. It was easy to miss and one could easily get lost in the oppressive trees.

Mogigi stuck close to Reyn and even Pate stepped nearer to the bodyguard. Pate glanced around anxiously and clutched the straps of his backpack tightly.

"Wh-what a terrible place to, um, spend the n-night." Pate whispered.

"We should keep moving. I don't want to stop here." Reyn's gaze flicked about, searching between the trees for any sign of movement. "…something ain't right…"

"Animals around?" Mogigi asked in a whisper. "Too quiet."

A sudden flash of eyes in the darkness caught Reyn's attention. Brown eyes widened. He picked up Mogigi and shoved the Nopon into his bag. He took Pate's arm and bolted forward, drawing his gunlance as he ran. Pate let out a cry of surprise and stumbled as he tried to keep pace with Reyn's long strides.

"Wh-what is it?" Pate cast a glance over his shoulder. Reyn opened his mouth to reply but the sound of howling drowned him out. Pate's eyes widened and his blood ran cold. The sound of racing footfalls mixed with the rapid beat of their own. Two volffs jumped out onto the path in front of them causing Reyn to stop suddenly. Pate would have fallen if Reyn hadn't pulled him back. More volffs closed in behind them and others lurked along the sides.

Reyn thrust the Scrap Driver forward and impaled one of the volffs. It knocked the beast backward and Reyn skidded backwards as well. Pate brought his lance downward in an arc and hit the other volff over the head. The volff stumbled about in confusion.

"Come on!" Reyn took Pate's arm once again and they ran forward through the trees. The volffs howled and kept pace with them. One nipped at Pate's ankle and he cried out in alarm. Luckily, the beast missed and Reyn quickly kicked it away. All the while, Mogigi was periodically screaming in terror.

The party broke out into a small clearing and suddenly volffs closed in from all sides. Reyn clenched his teeth as he surveyed the pack, too many and probably many more still hiding in the trees.

 _We ran straight into their trap…Damn it!_

Through the trees Reyn could see the glimmer of ether lamps. Hope bloomed in his chest.

 _It's guide marks for the path the research team made. We have to be close to the new colony!_

The volffs slowly circled them and one lashed out toward Pate, obviously they had picked out the weaker of the two. Reyn swatted the monster away with a quick bash of his shield. While his back was turned another volff drew close and attacked. Pate swung his lance and a flurry of ice swept outward. The magic hit the volff and ice crystals clung to its coat as it retreated.

"There's so-so many of them!" Pate stood defensively at Reyn's back.

"I know…"

"Friends can do it!" Mogigi cheered.

More than one volff charged at them. Reyn blocked one and slashed at another. Pate struck at any volff that ventured into the range of his lance. He used a wide sweeping slash to badly injure one. Reyn beat back the monsters; they came at him in groups trying to wear him down as quickly as possible.

Slowly but surely, Pate and Reyn's energy depleted and the volffs seemed never ending. Pate breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. He gripped his lance tightly. A volff lunged at him and he barely got his lance up in time to block the attack. He was knocked off his feet and the volff pinned him to the ground. Reyn shoved the beast away and pulled Pate to his feet.

"You alright?"

Pate nodded and stabbed a volff that had tried to sneak up on Reyn.

"There's too many of them. I'll distract them; you take Mogigi and follow those ether lamps. The colony has to be close by." Reyn motioned towards the glow.

"B-but-"

"Friend can't fight alone!" Mogigi protested.

"Don't argue!" A volff got too close and almost sunk its teeth into Reyn's bag. Mogigi shrieked in terror. Reyn stabbed the beast and kicked it aside. He ran forward and, bringing his lance down in an arc, cut through the volffs that blocked their way.

"Go, now! I'll be right behind you!" He plucked Mogigi out of his bag and shoved the Nopon into Pate's arms. Pate nodded and ran through the gap. He flapped his headwings and he quickly glided across the ground. The volffs tried to make chase but Reyn beat them back. A few managed to get past him, but Pate and Mogigi had already disappeared through the trees.

The pack closed in tighter around him. Reyn breathed heavily as he readied the Scrap Driver. His heart pounded wildly in his head. He watched the beasts for a moment before lashing out at the one closest to him. The volff let out a cry as it died. A volff lunged at him and he blocked it with his shield. From behind him, one leapt onto his back. Reyn staggered and tried to shake the monster off. It sunk its teeth into the gap between his chest plate and shoulder guard. Reyn cried out in pain.

"Damn it!" He hissed as his own blood splattered against his face. He grabbed the volff by the neck and threw it off. Just as he did that another grabbed his leg. His armor protected him from the beast's teeth. He struck at the monster with his gunlance but it jumped back. Another volff took his free arm in its teeth. Reyn tried to knock it away, but the volff held on. The pack converged on him, knocking him to the ground. Claws and teeth beat against his armor and found the gaps in between the plates. Reyn struggled to fight them off but exhaustion caught up to him and mixed with the ever increasing pain. His movements grew slower. His armor felt suddenly too heavy and the weight of the volffs pressed down against him.

 _My body refuses to move…_

His head swam and his vision blurred together. Warm blood soaked into the thin fabric of his under armor. Reyn's screams of pain began to fade into quiet whimpers.

 _Everything's going dark…_

Suddenly, the sound of gunshots broke through the growls and snarls of the volffs. The weight of the volffs lifted from his body. More shots rang out, faster and weaker than the sound of an ether rifle.

 _…are those footsteps…? Is…is someone there…?_

Reyn's thoughts trailed off into silence as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Enjoy!**

Soft hurrs and mechanical hums drew Reyn's mind out of darkness. Metal clicked against tile and objects shuffled around on a table. Reyn slowly opened his eyes and stared up at a white ceiling. His eyes moved toward the direction of the sound and he gasped.

"A Mechon!"

The small spiderlike unit jumped in surprise. It resembled a M46X in shape, but not in style. The black legs were simple and smooth curves. The central body was round with a cylindrical top. A red glowing light fixed its gaze on Reyn. A retractable arm came from the top of the cylinder and the three metal pincers gripped a feather duster.

They stared at each other for a moment before the Mechon scurried out of the room, beeping rapidly. Reyn looked around the room. A dresser sat next to the bed he was in and a bookshelf took up the remaining wall. He tried to sit up but gasped and fell back onto the mattress. Pain burned through every wound.

 _That's right…Those volffs almost killed me…But where's Pate and Mogigi? Did they get out alright?_

The beeps of the Mechon could still be heard and a woman's laughter responded to it.

"What is it, Melo? Is our guest awake now?"

Another beep sounded.

"I'll take that as a yes."

A chair pushed back against the tile and footsteps joined the clicking of the Mechon's many feet. The Mechon, presumably Melo, appeared in the doorway and a woman stepped into the room after it. When her sharp emerald eyes met Reyn's, his breath caught in his throat. She strode forward; there was something mesmerizing about the swing of her walk. She carried herself with pride and authority.

"How are you feeling?" Her contralto voice echoed her striking beauty and commanding air. Reyn stared at her and his mouth hung open without reply. Her deep mahogany colored hair was tossed up into a messy bun on top of her head. Her hair tumbled around in graceful curls.

"Don't tell me you got knocked over the head and you can't talk now," Her cherry lips turned up in a smirk. Her high cheek bones and jaw created sharp lines on her face yet remained elegantly beautiful.

"No, I just-" Reyn started. The woman laughed and the enchanting sound filled the room.

"Good, you _can_ talk." She stepped over and peered down at him through her thin rectangular glasses. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just fell off the Bionis."

"Unless you've done that before, I don't think that's the best frame of reference." She turned away and began to sort through the medical supplies that littered the dresser.

"I have and it ain't fun."

She stopped and looked over at him in surprise, but not missing a beat she replied.

"I know."

"Who are you?" Reyn asked as the woman stepped over to him with a roll of bandages in her hand.

"Teanna, you?"

"Reyn."

"Well Reyn, let's check on your wounds, shall we?" Teanna reached over and tapped a button on the bedpost. The top of the bed slowly moved up and gently put Reyn into a sitting position. His expression turned into one of surprise.

"Built it myself, pretty cool, right?" Teanna smirked at his shock.

"Yeah." Reyn nodded and soon regretted it. The wound by his neck screamed in protest of the motion. He grimaced.

"Those volffs did a number on you, it's a good thing those friends of yours sent me to find you, or else you would have been finished." Teanna pulled the sheet away from Reyn's chest to reveal more bandages, most were stained red.

"Pate and Mogigi are alright?"

"The Nopon and High Entia? Yeah, they're fine. Refuse to leave my house, but fine."

A wave of relief swept over Reyn and he sighed.

"Good."

Teanna began to change his bandages and the two sat in silence for awhile, the only words passing between them being an occasional command from Teanna telling Reyn to move.

"Thanks for helping us." Reyn told her as she wrapped up his arm.

"I'm a medic, what else am I supposed to do?" She collected the used bandages and stood. "I'll let your friends know you're awake." She strode out of the room and Reyn couldn't keep his eyes from trailing down her toned back, past her thin waist, to her tight bottom.

A Machina walked into the room as soon as Teanna left. His golden eyes lit up upon seeing Reyn. He rushed forward in excitement.

"You're the largest Homs I've ever seen. Does your size give you a different social role than average sized Homs?"

"Wh-what?" Reyn furrowed his brow in confusion, not sure if he should be insulted or not. The Machina sighed in annoyance.

"I asked if your above average size, or largeness, affected your social status in Homs society."

Reyn stared at the man blankly. The man's cowl resembled the hood of a snake. His ether channels glowed a bright electric blue and one ran down the center of his face and body. His skin was pale silver in contrast to his blue-black clothing. Metal plates mimicked the look of classic suspenders and golden buttons adored its surface.

"Oi, what's your name?" Reyn demanded after deciding to completely ignore the man's question.

"My name is of no importance, but if it will help you answer my question, I shall tell you. I am Rhodri. Now, if you please, your response is of great consequence to my research."

"I…um…" Reyn scratched his head with his right arm. It was the only movement that didn't cause a cascade of pain to flow through him.

"Reyn! Reyn!" Mogigi scurried past Rhodri and jumped onto the bed next to him. Reyn smiled down at the Nopon.

"Hey, you're not hurt are you Mogigi?"

"Mogigi fine. Mogigi worried about Reyn. Reyn hero, Reyn save Mogigi and Pate!" Mogigi grinned widely. "Teanna hero too! Teanna save Reyn!"

"Reyn, are-are you okay?" Pate stepped around Rhodri to reach Reyn's side.

"As okay as I can be. Did you get hurt Pate?"

"N-no. Teanna killed the, um, volffs that were chasing us. We, um, sent her back to f-find you." Pate explained. His lips pulled into a small smile. "I-I'm glad you're alright."

"How interesting, this Homs has made a strong connection with other races. Is this common in Homs society, or are you an abnormality? Could it be that your great size caused you to be shunned and you find comfort in the companionship of other races?" Rhodri thought allowed and directed his questions toward Reyn.

"Oi! Are you insulting me?" Reyn glanced around the room in search of his Scrap Driver but the weapon was nowhere to be found. He glared up at Rhodri; the Machina's words simply went over Reyn's head.

Rhodri stroked his chin in thought, a smirk of amusement on his face.

"Are my questions too difficult for you to follow? It is more likely your below average intelligence has caused you to be shunned from society and not your size."

"Now he insulted you." Teanna's voice rang out from the doorway. "Rhodri, if you're going to pester anyone with your stupid questions, it may as well be me, leave my patient alone. He needs to rest."

A wide smile bloomed across Rhodri's handsome features.

"Really? I'll go get my notes! I have so many questions to ask you!" Rhodri hurried past Teanna and out of the room. Teanna sighed and frowned in disgust.

"I need to watch what I say when he's around…" She shook her head and walked over to Reyn. A tray of food was in her hands. "I figured you'd be hungry." She careful set it down across his lap.

"Thanks, I'm starving!" Reyn immediately began to dig in. After his first mouthful he glanced up at Teanna. "What's that guy's problem, anyway?"

"You mean Rhodri? He's an anthropologist."

"A what?"

"Machine man studies culture." Mogigi told Reyn.

"So h-he's studying, um, Homs?" Pate directed the question toward Teanna. She sighed again and nodded.

"Yes and he's such a pest. I'm the only one who'll put up with him. The other Homs that live here hide when they see Rhodri coming. He's bothered them so often with questions they refuse to talk to him." Teanna snorted. "Maybe I should start hiding too… Anyway, Rhodri was ecstatic to hear that another Homs was in the colony. I'm sorry I didn't warn you about him, he pounced on you as soon as my back was turned."

"It's fine… I don't think I can help him with his questions. I don't get half of what he says." Reyn set down his fork, having already devoured the meal Teanna had prepared him. She whisked away the tray and started for the door.

"If you need anything just holler. Someone is bond to hear you, if not, Melo will come and get me." She disappeared around the doorframe.

"Teanna nice Hom Hom," Mogigi smiled. "Teanna let us stay in Teanna's house."

"I-I don't think she was, um, happy about it." Pate laughed slightly. "But she is being, uh, very kind."

"She saved us, there's nothing kinder than that." Reyn settled back against the pillow. His eyelids drooped sleepily.

"We'll l-let you sleep." Pate stepped back and one of his headwings knocked most of the objects off the dresser. Pate let out a squeak of fright as the items crashed to the floor.

"Mogigi help!" The Nopon jumped from the bed and began to collect the things with his wings.

"Th-thanks…" Pate sighed quietly as he bent down to clean up the mess. Reyn smiled down at them. He would take as many wounds as necessary, to keep those two safe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Super short chapter this time, just so you all know what's going on with Shulk and Melly.**

Shulk and Melia wondered around Neo Tephra Cave in search of another passage to Ore Colony. So far, they had found dead ends and previously open passages now blocked from the cave in. Shulk sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Every way's blocked." He sunk down so he was sitting on the floor of the cave. "Looks like we'll have to leave the cave and try to cross the mountain…"

"It certainly seems that way…" Melia frowned at seeing him so dejected.

"We'll have to report the cave in back at the colony…" Shulk let out a long sigh. "…back to square one."

"I will go back to the colony, you continue looking for Reyn. Just promise me that you will stay safe." Melia held out her hand. Shulk looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"Thank you, Melia. You're such a good friend." He took her hand and she helped him to his feet. Melia's heart stung slightly from the words, but also warmed. She returned his smile.

The two started back toward the entrance and soon they stepped out into the afternoon sun. They walked a little ways down the path and stopped. Shulk looked up at the mountains that separated Colony Nine from Ore Colony and sighed. The only known way between the two colonies had been blocked.

"Melia, I think I'll go back to the colony with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm a complete mess." Shulk gestured down at his dirt covered clothes and laughed. "We can get a fresh start after we report the cave in."

"That sounds like a great idea." Melia nodded. She smiled, knowing that Shulk hadn't given up all hope. _I was silly to think otherwise. He would never give up that easily._


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners!**

 **Golly, I just love this chapter. Flashbacks are one of my favorite things to write. So do enjoy learning more about Teanna!**

Teanna leaned in the doorway of the guest room. Reyn was sleeping soundly and Teanna's lips pulled into a smile. Her steps were silent as she walked to his side. She waved her hand, summoning ether to heal his wounds, just like every medic was trained to do outside of battle.

 _You've grown so much… Has it really been nineteen years? Damn, you make me feel old._ Teanna sighed inwardly and her thoughts drifted back to her trainee days…

 _It had been a hectic day at the Colony Six barracks. A transport full of wounded soldiers had arrived and the barracks were full to bursting with injured and the medics needed to treat them. The general was visiting from Colony Nine and it only added to the craziness._

 _Exhausted from her day of training, the sudden influx of soldiers, and the pressure of the general's visit, Teanna drug herself out of the barracks with a blanket and pillow in hand. She threw the items to the ground and dropped down with them. With a sigh, she tried to get comfortable on the hard pavement. She closed her eyes and settled down for much needed rest. The sound of footfalls drew her attention, but she never moved. A boot poked her back and Teanna sighed through her teeth._

 _"I'm trying to sleep. Get lost!"_

 _"Is that how you always talk to your superiors?"_

 _Teanna's eyes shot open and she immediately sat up. She turned and looked up at, much to her horror, General Theodore._

Shit! It's the general! _She jumped to her feet, saluted, and started._

 _"I'm sorry, sir! I didn't-"_

 _"Look, you've gone and startled the poor girl." The woman next to the general laughed lightly. Theodore's deep chuckle rung out again and his brown eyes gleamed in amusement._

 _"I couldn't resist." He smiled warmly at Teanna. "What's your name recruit?"_

 _"Teanna, sir."_

 _"You already know who I am. This is my wife Madeline." Theodore put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled in greeting. Her red hair was pulled back in a long braid. "And this is our son, Reyn." Madeline held a baby in her arms, he was wrapped up in a blanket._

 _"Pleased to meet you." Teanna bowed her head._

 _"Teanna, what are you doing sleeping outside?" Theodore asked her._

 _"I gave my bed to one of the medics that just returned from Sword Valley, sir."_

 _"That was nice of you. You should come and stay with us." Madeline smiled brightly and turned to the general. "Don't you think so, Theo?"_

 _"I can't retract the invitation now, can I? Teanna our accommodations are more than able to put you up for the night."_

 _"Sir, I couldn't possibly-"_

 _"We insist." Madeline interjected._

 _"Alright. Thank you." Teanna finally gave in, not having enough energy to argue with the vivacious woman. Teanna picked up her blanket and pillow. The general and his wife lead Teanna to their hotel. Madeline offered Teanna the pull out bed. As Theodore unfolded the contraption, Madeline retreated to another room. The sound of a baby's cries drew Teanna to the doorway._

 _"Shh, Reyn, you were being so good while we were out." Madeline rocked him. She looked over at Teanna. "Come over here, will you?"_

 _Teanna reluctantly went forward._

 _"I need to get a bottle for him." As Madeline spoke, she handed the baby over to Teanna._

 _"Um, wait a second!" Teanna awkwardly cradled the child in her arms._

 _"It's alright, you've got him. I'll be back in a moment." Madeline hurried out of the room. Teanna frowned down at the still bawling child. An awkward silence fell over them and Teanna just started talking, not knowing what else to do._

 _"Well, hello… I'm Teanna and your mum already told me your name is Reyn. It's nice to meet you. I'm in the Defense Force, just like your father."_

 _Teanna didn't realize it, but when she started talking, she begun gently rocking Reyn back and forth. Reyn's cries quieted and he stared up at her with deep brown eyes, the same as his father's._

 _"I'm training to become a medic so I can save people. But I'm also training to be a strong fighter so I can protect everyone."_

 _Reyn reached up and caught a strand of Teanna's hair. Her mahogany hair was down around her shoulders. Reyn pulled on it sharply._

 _"Ouch! You've got a strong grip!" Teanna tried to free her hair from his tiny fist, but failed. She sighed but continued to speak. "I'm training under Othoron and he's helping me become a better markswoman. I have good – Ow! Yup, that's still my hair! – aim but I want to improve it as much as possible."_

 _Madeline and Theodore stood in the doorway watching her. Teanna glanced up and finally noticed them._

 _"A little help, please!"_

 _"You're a natural at this, dear." Madeline beamed as she went over to her. "You'll make a great mother someday."_

 _"What? No way! I'm too young to even be thinking about kids!" Teanna hurriedly passed Reyn back into his mother's arms. Reyn still had a hold of her hair and jerked her forward. Madeline laughed and freed Teanna from his grip._

 **End Note:**

 **Also, I'm a complete idiot. Forgot to put up Teanna's stats and Talent Art in the chapter she was introduced. Stats first!**

 **Max HP: 5,250**

 **Max Physical Strength 550**

 **Max Ether Strength: 417**

 **Max Agility: 140**

 **Alright, Teanna, tell us about your Talent Art!**

 **Teanna: Okay. Each of my auto-attacks fills my Talent Gauge 6% and my auto-attack goes off twice with each activation. Double attacks will hit four times. That's the beauty of having twin pistols.**

 **Talent Art:**

 **Barrage**

 **Rapidly fires both pistols until they need to be reloaded**

 **Attribute: Physical**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Medium**

 **Damage: 1,238**

 **Talent Gauge must be maxed**

 **Effects:**

 **10 Attack Combo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **I'd like to give another shout out to the wonderful IraOphelia, who so kindly allowed me to use Rhodri, Mogigi, and Hochipu for this story! She's a great character designer and I don't think I would have gotten this far without her help. Go check her out, she's fabulous!**

 **This chapter is long, so it's sure to be a treat!**

 **Enjoy!**

Reyn awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. He shifted slightly and found his wounds didn't hurt as much as they had the day before. He pulled the covers away and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Bandages on his legs matched the ones on his arms, chest, and back. He got to his feet and groaned from how sore he was.

Brown eyes glanced around the room, looking for something to wear other than just his boxers. Seeing nothing, he shrugged slightly, and left the room. He stepped out into the living room, a couch and two chairs were nestled around a table. Pate slept on the couch and his backpack leaned against the table.

The house had an open floor plan and the living room led into the dining area, which led to the kitchen. The circular dining table had four round chairs around it. An island separated the kitchen from the dining area. Four stools stood in front of it.

Reyn walked slowly through the house, his bare feet padding softly against the tiled floor. One of the two doors along the right wall was open so he looked inside. The large room had cement floor and shelves filled with machine parts lining the walls. Teanna stood at one of the two large square tables in the room. The clicking of metal parts echoed around the otherwise silent house. Mogigi sat on the table, watching her work. He looked up and saw Reyn.

"Morning friend!"

"Good morning," Reyn spoke cheerily as he walked inside.

"Morning." Teanna fussed with whatever was on the table before realizing who had spoke. She turned around quickly. "Do you feel well enough to be up?" She demanded the question, hardly phased by the fact that he was wearing next to nothing.

"Yeah. Did you heal me with ether while I was sleeping, or something?"

"Of course." Teanna nodded and turned back to her work. Reyn approached the desk and his breath caught.

"My Scrap Driver!" He hated the fact that someone other than Shulk was performing maintenance on it.

"It was pretty dinged up because of those volffs. Don't worry, I'm not altering it at all, I'm only repairing it. It's not standard issue; did someone make it for you?"

"My best friend made for me; it was a gift for my first day in the Defense Force." Reyn smiled at the memory. For that brief moment thinking of Shulk brought such warmth through him, but then the bittersweet feeling overtook him and his expression changed. Mogigi noticed.

"It's beautifully crafted." Teanna tightened a screw and then heaved the weapon into her arms. She walked to the back of the lab, Reyn and Mogigi at her heels. She leaned it against the low table that sat at the far wall. Reyn glanced at the table; a schematic for a robotic leg was open. It had many notes penciled in on the margins.

"I'm leaving it here for now. And you're not allowed to wield it until I give you the all clear." Teanna poked him in the chest.

"Yes, ma'am."

Reyn looked back at the table again and his eyes widened. He reached out and picked up a picture frame. His mouth pulled into a smile.

"I knew your name sounded familiar."

"Be careful with that." Teanna took the photograph from his hands and set it back down in its place. She smiled, "I was wondering how long it would take you to remember."

"Teanna Valkyrie," Mogigi hopped up onto the table. "Teanna hero Hom Hom, just like Dunban." He motioned with a wing at the photograph of Dunban, Mumkhar, and Dickson.

"She's more than that Mogigi, she's like family."

"The last time I saw you, you were shorter than Fiora," Teanna laughed and showed the height with her hand.

"Don't remind me." Reyn rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry it took so long to remember you."

"I haven't seen you in – what is it now? – eight years?" Teanna thought a loud and quietly counted on her fingers.

"We thought you died in Sword Valley. Dunban's gonna cry when he sees you're alive!" Reyn laughed.

"Dunban doesn't cry." Teanna snorted, "But if you think so."

"Friends know each other? Friends both heroes!" Mogigi beamed as he wrote furiously in his notebook. "How long friends been friends?"

"I knew his parents," Teanna replied and then turned to Reyn. "You look so much like General Theodore, it really takes me back."

"Dad…" Reyn sighed. "You really think so?"

"You've got his eyes and Madeline's hair." Teanna smiled gently. "They'd be very proud to see you all grown up, I know I am."

"Thanks Teanna." Reyn rubbed at his eye brushing away a tear he hoped nobody noticed.

"Wow, friends close friends."

"Yeah, you see…" Reyn launched into a story of his childhood.

 _"Got'cha!" Teanna threw her arms around Reyn and scooped the boy into her arms. He squealed in protest. "You damn rascal. I take my eyes off you for one second and out the door you go!"_

 _Reyn tried to wiggle from her grasp, but Teanna easily kept her grip._

 _"I wanna go see Shulk." Teanna laughed at his pout._

 _"You should have just said that in the first place, instead of bolting out the door." She shifted Reyn in her arms and smiled. "We'll go to the lab together."_

 _"Really?" Reyn beamed as she nodded. "Thanks big sis!"_

 _Teanna smiled at the nickname and started for the Military District. They reached the lab to find Dickson and Shulk. Dickson was busy working at the desk in the corner and Shulk played with blocks on the floor._

 _"Hello Dickson, hello Shulk," Teanna greeted the two from the doorway as she set Reyn onto his feet. He immediately went over to Shulk, who smiled at seeing him. The two launched into a conversation about what Shulk was building._

 _"Hello Teanna," Dickson turned in his seat._

 _"Sorry to interrupt your work, but Reyn ran out of the house. He wanted to see Shulk, what else was I supposed to do?"_

 _"It's fine. Don't worry about it; things were getting too quiet around here." Dickson laughed._

 _"How's the research going?" Teanna leaned closer to look at the desk. While the two discussed weaponry, Shulk and Reyn played on the floor. The hours ticked by and when Teanna glanced at the clock she gasped._

 _"Oh geeze, Madeline is going to panic if she gets back and we aren't home," Teanna jumped up from her seat. Dickson laughed at her alarm._

 _"Madeline knows that if Reyn's with you, she has nothing to worry about."_

 _"I know, but I didn't leave a note or anything. I just ran out, didn't even have a chance to lock the door." Teanna bent down next to Reyn and Shulk. They had been oblivious to her and Dickson the entire time, as kids usually are._

 _"It's time to go Reyn. Say goodbye to Shulk."_

 _"Aw, do I have to?" He frowned. Teanna nodded. "Goodbye Shulk. See you at school."_

 _"Bye Reyn."_

 _Teanna took Reyn by the hand and started back to the Residential District. Reyn yawned sleepily and rubbed his eyes. Teanna scooped him up into her arms. He immediately snuggled close to her. His fingers intertwined in her hair. Soon, Teanna felt his breathing settle into a peaceful rhythm._

 _Madeline opened the door for them when they arrived._

 _"I'm sorry we're so late." Teanna said quietly as she entered. "Reyn wanted to go see Shulk. I had to chase him halfway to the Military District."_

 _"It's alright, Teanna. Thanks for watching him again." Madeline laughed. "He's so full of energy isn't he?"_

 _"No problem. Definitely, sometimes too much." The two walked into Reyn's room. "He called me 'big sis' again."_

 _"He did? That's so sweet." Madeline pulled back the covers of his bed. Teanna laid Reyn down onto the mattress and tried to move away, but his fingers still caught her hair. She smiled and untangled the strands. Once she moved away Madeline covered up her son._

 _"Goodnight, Reyn," Madeline kissed him on the forehead._

 _"Night, little brother."_

 _As they retreated to the door a sleepy voice quietly responded._

 _"Goodnight…"_

"So she's been like my sister for as long as I can remember." Reyn concluded.

"When I volunteered for active duty on the Bionis Shoulder, I never saw him again." Teanna filled in. "Eight years, damn, it feels like longer."

"Sure does."

"I missed you, Reyn." Teanna put a hand on his shoulder.

"Big sis!" Reyn pulled her into a hug. Teanna sighed slightly and patted him lightly on the back. Reyn released her and smiled brightly. "I have so much to tell you."

"Ditto."

"Is-is Reyn up?" Pate's voice trailed from the other room.

"Friend awake, friend awake." Mogigi chirped in reply. The three moved back to the front of the lab just as Pate entered.

"G-good morning." He greeted them warmly. When silver eyes fell on Reyn, they moved up and down his muscular frame, and widened to the size of saucers. Pate flushed darkly and stammered something incoherent.

"Pate, are you okay?" Reyn took a concerned step towards him. Pate put up a hand and his head wings fluttered as he took a hurried step backward.

"I-I, um, y-you-!" Pate tore his eyes away and turned around. He clasped his hands over his rapid beating heart. "R-Reyn, wh-where are your, um, clothes?" He breathed deeply, trying to steady himself.

Teanna laughed heartily.

"I heard the High Entia were uptight, but I never imagined just how uptight." She skirted past Pate and ducked into a different room. "I tried to find something in your size, Reyn. So let's hope these fit." She returned with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"What about my armor?" Reyn took the clothing from her arms.

"I scrapped it, it was completely trashed. I'll make you some out of Machina Steel, stronger and lighter."

"Cool." Reyn pulled on a pair of brown trousers and a grey shirt. "Thanks Teanna."

Mogigi walked over to Pate and looked up at the High Entia. Pate still had his hands clutched over his heart and his eyes were squeezed closed.

"Okay to look now."

"A-are you sure?"

"Mogigi sure."

Pate opened his eyes and slowly raised his head. Reyn walked around so he was in front of him.

"Sorry about that, Pate. I didn't think it would bother anyone."

"I-it's fine… I'm-I'm just not, um, used to other people…" Pate flushed and refused to meet his eyes.

"What peculiar Homs behavior. Do all Homs normally go about their business without the need for clothing?" Rhodri's voice made the entire group turn to look at him.

"No." Teanna replied instantly. "Have you ever seen me do that?"

"There was that one occasion-"

"We _don't_ talk about that!" Teanna punched him in the shoulder. "And why the hell do you still insist on letting yourself in?"

"Firstly, that hurt, secondly, how dare you assume I let myself in, Melo allowed me inside." Rhodri rubbed his shoulder. Teanna looked around for the repurposed Mechon and when she saw it, she glared at it. Melo quickly slunk away into another room.

Reyn's stomach grumbled loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"Do you have anything to eat?" He asked Teanna.

"Raid the kitchen. I've got armor to make." Teanna disappeared into the lab, leaving them to their own devices. Rhodri followed her, with a notebook in hand. He hadn't forgotten what she had said the day before.

"But I'm a terrible cook." Reyn called after her, but there was no way she was coming back.

"Mogigi cook for friends!" The Nopon declared.

"Really?" Reyn's eyes lit up. He eagerly followed the Nopon into the kitchen. Pate watched them for a moment before following them. Reyn and Mogigi began to go through the cupboards and Pate settled down at the island.

 **End Note:**

 **As if this needed to be any longer... Here are more of Teanna's arts!**

 **1\. Duel Heal**

 **Two shots of recovery ether that restore HP to the entire party**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Party**

 **Range: All**

 **Distance: N/A**

 **Recovered HP: 2569**

 **Cooldown: 49.2 seconds**

 **2\. Duel Cure**

 **Removes debuffs, grants a period of debuff immunity to the party**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Party**

 **Range: All**

 **Distance: N/A**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 24.8 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Debuff immunity & clears debuffs**

 **\- Effect Time 9.5 seconds**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Wowza, it's been 20 chapters already!? I can't believe it! Thanks for sticking around so long. There'll be many more chapters to come! I promise. :)**

 **As usual, enjoy!**

Pate stepped out of Teanna's house and into the afternoon sun. The light was warm against his skin and he loved the feeling of the breeze. The colony was made up mostly of Machina style dwellings and a few Homs houses like Teanna's. He avoided the people on the street and slipped around to the backside of the house. A small grassy space was between the building and the forest. He preferred the quiet and lack of people.

He turned his face up towards the blue sky. Pate loved being outside, it brought a strong feeling of freedom to his heart. He heard a sharp whistle and a bird flew over his head. He turned around to see the bird land on the roof. Mogigi sat up there and handed the bird an envelope. The bird flew off and Mogigi returned his whistle to his bag.

"Wh-what was that?" Pate called up to him.

"Mogigi send story to Hochipu." The journalist replied. He walked over to the edge of the roof and glanced around. "Mogigi no can get down."

Pate laughed his fragile laugh.

"Do you, um, want me to-to get Reyn?"

Mogigi shook his head. He paced back and forth, looking for the best spot to drop from. He stopped back where he started and let out a huff.

"Friend catch Mogigi?"

"M-me?" Pate glanced around just to make sure he was the only one around. Mogigi nodded.

"Yes. Pate catch Mogigi."

"I-I, um…" Pate flushed lightly. He clutched his hands nervously and took a breath. "I-I…I'll try."

"Friend can do it!" Mogigi encouraged him with a smile. "Friend ready?"

"I-I guess…" Pate took an uneasy step closer.

"Mogigi jump now!" The Nopon hopped from the roof and Pate scrambled forward to catch him. The force of catching Mogigi knocked Pate to the ground. Mogigi looked up at Pate from his lap.

"Friend did it!"

"I-I did!" Pate held an expression of surprise. He flushed darker once his surprise faded and dropped his arms. "M-Mogigi could y-you, um, move please?"

"Sure!" Mogigi hopped from his lap. "Thanks friend."

"It was, um, nothing…" Pate turned his face away from him. Mogigi smiled brightly and waddled back toward the front of the house.

The loud voice of Reyn trailed out from the lab. He was energetically telling Teanna everything that had happened while she had been gone. Mogigi went over to the door and peered inside. Teanna was busy working on the armor she had promised Reyn. Reyn watched her work as he talked. Rhodri stood off to the side, listening intently and taking notes.

"Teanna, where have you been all this time?" Reyn asked after taking a breath.

"Well, I fell from the sword during the Battle of Sword Valley. I lived on the Fallen Arm along with a few other Homs," She motioned toward Rhodri, "That's where I met him."

"But we visited the Machina Village and we never saw you."

"I heard we had gotten some visitors, but I was busy with my research." Teanna set down her tools. "I stayed in my lab and only left to gather materials. We simply missed each other." She looked up at Reyn, "Curious as to what kept me busy?"

"Yeah." He nodded. Teanna started for the back of the lab and Reyn followed her. Mogigi entered, curiosity taking him as well. Rhodri stayed where he was standing, already knowing what Teanna was going to reveal.

Teanna sat down on the low table near the back wall. She swung her right leg up onto the table. A zipper went from the bottom of her cream colored pants up to the middle of her thigh. She pulled the zipper up, opening the pants leg. When she brushed aside the fabric, Reyn and Mogigi gasped.

Black metal was in the place natural flesh should be. Ether channels glowed as red light pulsed through them. The metal stopped a few inches above her knee, but an ether channel extended beyond that, connecting the organic with the inorganic.

"Wha…what happened?" Reyn stared at her with wide eyes.

"A Mechon got a hold of my leg and we both ended up in the Endless Sea. When we washed ashore, the only way to free me was to lose a limb." Teanna explained. She picked up a fine edged tool and tightened a bolt on the knee joint.

"Linada helped me to make a prototype, but once I got a handle on Machina technology, anything was possible. My study of the Face Units advanced my research by leaps and bounds. Egil was a genius." She smiled wistfully. "What a waste that he died before I got a chance to meet him."

"Teanna use technology of Face Units?" Mogigi asked. Teanna looked down at him in slight surprise.

"Yes. Being able to have my blood flow through the prosthetic allows it to function as part of my body. It's like I never lost my leg in the first place."

"Teanna smart Hom Hom," Mogigi grinned widely. "Mogigi interview Teanna?"

"Absolutely, Mogigi. I'm flattered." She smiled but then turned back to Reyn. "You haven't said a word, you okay?"

"I just had some bad run-ins with Faces…" Reyn shook his head. "Seeing you using the same kind of thing just don't sit right with me."

"Something good can come out of something bad." Teanna zipped her pants leg closed and tossed aside the tool in her hand. She got to her feet and put a hand on his shoulder. "Reyn, I'm still the same person."

"I know I just-" He shook his head again. "Fiora tried so hard to get her Homs body back and you-"

"I don't mind my leg, Reyn. I've accepted it." Teanna started back to the unfinished armor. "Besides, you should see me in battle; I'm pretty badass with all the adjustments I've made."

"You were already badass, what more could you have done?" Reyn immediately trailed after her. Teanna laughed and winked at him.

"If we ever go out, you'll just have to wait and see." Teanna glanced around and sure enough, Mogigi was sitting up on the table waiting for her. "About that interview, you wanted to ask about my research, right?"

Mogigi nodded.

"Teanna make big story!"

 **End Note:**

 **More of the Valkyrie's lovely arts.**

 **3\. Blast Kick**

 **Powerful kick that Breaks an enemy**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 1023**

 **Cooldown: 6.8 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Hit Break**

 **\- Effect Time: 8.5 seconds**

 **4\. Euphoria**

 **Calm and focused Aura that increases Accuracy and Evasion**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: User**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: N/A**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 24.8 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Accuracy & Evasion up 50%**

 **\- If health is low 75%**

 **\- Effect Time 24.0 seconds**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Funny story time! I was showing my friend Xenoblade Chronicles for the first time and as I was showing off Riki she goes: "Mogigi's in this game right? Can you show me him?" I laughed: "Oh no, he's mine." She hesitated for a moment: "Then you made Pate too?" Me: "Yes."**

 **Enjoy!**

Teanna worked late into the night on Reyn's new armor. She always lost track of time when she was in the lab. She walked out of the lab and stretched her arms over her head. She blinked in surprise when she saw Pate sitting on the couch, bent over his sketchbook.

"I didn't realize anyone else was still awake." Teanna went over to him. Pate looked up at the sound of her voice. She leaned against the back of the couch and tried to get a glance at his sketchbook. Pate immediately moved away as soon as Teanna rested her arms on the back.

"What are you drawing?" Teanna craned her neck to get a glimpse of the book on his lap.

"N-nothing." Pate put his hands protectively over the page. He turned in his seat and kicked his backpack, knocking over the open bag. A few things tumbled out onto the floor. Pate sighed and set his sketchbook aside as he pulled the bag upright.

Teanna glanced down at the drawing, but couldn't make sense of the unfinished image. She went around the couch and bent down. Her fingers curled around the edge of a silver mask. The mask had a frown and the eyes were sharp. Bands of metal made up the outer edge.

"What's this?" Teanna gestured the mask at Pate. A flash of surprise crossed his eyes but then he smiled wryly.

"I-I had forgotten I had, um, kept that." Pate held out his hand and Teanna handed him the mask. He looked down at it with that sardonic smile…

 _Pate kicked a rock as he stalked across a Hovering Reef. His hands were shoved into his pockets. He gazed up at the night sky and sighed._

 _"They wouldn't hire me at the lighthouse either… Ever since the 'incident' at the Ether Plant, nobody has wanted to hire me." Pate scoffed at the memory. A little accident had caused Alcamoth to lose power for a solid five hours. "Looks like nobody wants me around…" He grinned dryly._

 _He heard movement behind him and he whirled around. Pate instantly recognized the silver masked High Entia as belonging to the Bionite Order._

 _"Here to do me in, girls?" Pate narrowed his eyes at their drawn weapons. He drew his lance and spun it in his hands. They stayed silent as they charged at him._

 _"Not much for conversation, are you?" Pate blocked and parried their attacks. He easily knocked them back with a mix of physical and ether arts. Pate shouldered his lance as he looked down at their fallen forms._

 _"Fools every one of them." He scoffed. "Pity." He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "I knew she would send you, Tyrea."_

 _"It was a death sentence leaving the Order." Her voice was muffled by her mask. Pate laughed loudly and pressed his fingers against his forehead. He dropped his hand and smiled cynically._

 _"You don't understand Tyrea, none of this matters. Nothing matters. I don't care what happens to your stupid Order. I don't care about anything, not anymore." Pate leveled his lance at her. "If you let me go, I might just spare your life."_

 _"You have gone mad."_

 _"On the contrary, I've finally found some sense." Pate lunged forward. The two locked weapons and Pate pushed her back. Tyrea rushed him but Pate simply parried her. The fight progressed with neither making any headway. Finally, Tyrea evaded a slash from Pate and skirted around him. He didn't turn quick enough and Tyrea struck him over the head._

 _"Lorithia has no use for you dead."_

 _Pate crumpled to the ground, his world fading to black._

 **End Note:**

 **More of Teanna's arts!**

 **5\. Flare**

 **Launches a fiery bullet that squeals through the air, inflicts Blaze**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Circle around Target**

 **Distance: Medium**

 **Damage: 684**

 **Cooldown: 23.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Blaze Damage 274**

 **Blaze Effect Time 20.0 seconds**

 **6\. Jawbreaker**

 **Upward kick that always results in a critical hit**

 **Attribute: Physical**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 2492**

 **Cooldown: 53.3 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Critical Hit Rate Up 100%**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **It's been awhile since we've been with these characters. I hope you're just as happy as I am to see them again!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Dun-dun! Dun-dun!" Riki barged into the hero's house. Fiora looked over her shoulder as the door flew open. She was busy preparing breakfast for her brother. Dunban sat at the table and Riki ran over to him.

"What is it, Riki?"

Riki wildly waved a newspaper in his wing. He jumped up onto a chair and set – more like threw in his excitement – the newspaper onto the table.

"Valkyrie! Valkyrie!" He declared triumphantly.

"What?" Dunban's eyes widened and he quickly picked up the newspaper. The front page story announced: The Valkyrie of the Homs Alive. Dunban's eyes scanned over the article in haste, his pulse racing.

"…Teanna…she's alive…" He breathed the words in awe and relief. He looked up at a smiling Riki, the Heropon looked proud. "Thank you for showing me this, Riki."

"Anything for Dun-dun."

"Valkyrie? You mean Teanna?" Fiora walked over to the table and placed a plate full of food in front of Dunban.

"Yes. This article says that she's in the newly discovered colony." Dunban offered Fiora the paper. She took it from his hand and sunk into a chair. Her green eyes flicked back and forth as she read the lines.

"That's amazing! I thought she died in Sword Valley. Oh wow!" Fiora gasped.

"What is it now?"

"Reyn's in here too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently Reyn went to the newly discovered colony and found her. He must have been so happy to see her. They were like brother and sister." Fiora smiled brightly. "Dunban, we should go see them."

"Fiora, as much as we want to see our friends we have duties here in the colony." Dunban started to deny her request.

"I'm going; I was just inviting you to come along." She got to her feet and dropped the paper back onto the table. Dunban sighed, knowing that he couldn't stop his sister once her mind was made up.

"I'll come with you; I don't want to leave you out of my sight."

"Riki go too! Riki meet Dun-dun and Fiora's friend!"

'- - -'

With renewed purpose and a lighter heart, Shulk struck out for the new colony with Melia at his side. Having read that Reyn was perfectly okay in the newspaper, soothed all of his worries. Melia noticed Shulk's cheerier demeanor and smiled because of it. The two walked up the path toward Neo Tephra Cave, aiming to take the path beyond the entrance of the cave.

"Shulk!" Shulk and Melia both stopped and turned on hearing the call. Fiora ran up the path to them. Dunban and Riki walked along behind her. She came to a stop in front of them and smiled brightly. "Hey, where are you two going?"

"We're going to the newly discovered colony." Shulk replied. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to the same place." Fiora beamed as she motioned to her slower moving companions. "I heard about Teanna and I wanted to go see her."

"Seeing Teanna again was one of the reasons I'm going…" Shulk trailed off. Melia decided to fill in the rest.

"We were on our way to visit Reyn."

"He left the colony pretty fast, didn't he? I never got to say goodbye. He probably just forgot." Fiora laughed. "Do you mind if we travel with you?"

"Not at all." Shulk easily accepted her request. Melia's expression fell slightly.

"Melly," Riki's voice made her look over at the Nopon. She smiled.

"Hello Riki."

"I heard you and Shulk are going to the same place we are. It'll be a pleasure traveling with you again, Melia." Dunban had reached them at the same moment as Riki. Melia bowed her head toward Dunban.

"Yes, it will."

The group started forward. Fiora quickly took the spot at Shulk's side that used to belong to Melia. The two walked at the front, with Fiora chatting up Shulk. Melia walked a few paces behind them. Dunban and Riki walked on either side of her, keeping the Empress company.

"So you all know this 'Valkyrie'?" Melia asked Dunban. He nodded.

"Yes. She was a great friend of mine; we served together in the Defense Force. She constantly helped Dickson and me with raising Shulk, Fiora, and Reyn. Those three were a handful and still are." Dunban chuckled lightly.

"It must have come as a great surprise to hear that she is alive."

"I still don't believe it. And I probably won't until I see her for myself."

 **End Note:**

 **Teanna's got a full battle palette now.**

 **7\. Poison Dart**

 **Bullet imbued with deadly poison**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Long**

 **Damage: 627**

 **Cooldown: 49.5 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Poison Damage 627**

 **Poison Effect Time 30.0 seconds**

 **8\. Double Beat**

 **Aura that raises attack speed and boosts double attack opportunity**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: User**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: N/A**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 87.6 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Haste 95%**

 **Double Attack Rage 25%**

 **Physical Defense Down 25%**

 **\- Effect Time 29.4 seconds**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Enjoy!**

Reyn leaned his chin on his palm as he sat at the dining table. His brown eyes gazed off into space; his mind was back in Colony Nine with Shulk at his side. His heart longed to be back there and ached greatly from the distance. The pain of his heart hurt more than his physical wounds and he didn't know how to dismiss the feeling.

"Reyn tired?" Mogigi's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He looked down at the Nopon in slight surprise. He smiled slightly.

"No, Mogigi. I…" He trailed off. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Friend talk to Mogigi about anything!" Mogigi hopped up onto the chair next to him. Mogigi smiled widely and waited patiently for Reyn to begin. Reyn looked away from him and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just can't seem to get something off my mind." He started weakly. "I'm in love with a friend of mine…"

"Reyn love friend?" Mogigi tipped his head to the side. "Great great! Love great thing!"

Reyn chuckled from Mogigi's excitement, but then sighed.

"It would be…but I think he's in love with someone else."

"Think? Not know?"

"No, I don't actually know." Reyn furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"If Reyn not know, Reyn ask friend." Mogigi nodded resolutely.

"It ain't that simple Mogigi, I can't just ask Shulk-"

"Oi Reyn!" Teanna's voice called from the lab and interrupted him. He looked over at the door and then back at Mogigi.

"Friend talk later." Mogigi took out his notebook and scrawled a note in the margin. "Mogigi note, so Mogigi remembers."

"Alright." Reyn nodded and then hurried into the lab. "What is it?"

"I finished your armor." Teanna tossed him a set of under armor. "Get changed and then you can try it on."

After a quick change and some fussing by Teanna, Reyn's new armor was on. He pulled at his gauntlets and grinned at the dark blue metal.

"It's a hell of a lot lighter."

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Teanna smiled. "How's it feel?"

"Great."

A loud and urgent knocking on the front door, stole everyone's attention. Teanna and Reyn moved to the doorway of the lab. Mogigi turned in his seat at the sound. Melo scuttled over and opened the door. A Homs man rushed inside, looking completely flustered.

"Teanna?" He called out her name as he looked around. Teanna strode forward and met him halfway.

"What's wrong?"

"We haven't heard back from the expedition team in five days. I'm getting worried. You know this area better than anyone else; I'm begging you to please look for them." The man was close to hysterics.

"I'll go out to look for them." Teanna put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I'll find them."

The man sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Valkyrie."

 **End Note:**

 **Just because I filled out Teanna's battle palette doesn't mean I'm done yet! Each character has sixteen arts.**

 **9\. Trap Net**

 **A capsule containing a net is fired, binding an enemy**

 **Attribute: Physical**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Long**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 60.4 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Hit Bind**

 **\- Effect Time 20.8 seconds**

 **10\. Sweeping Kick**

 **A low kick aimed at the legs, inflicts Topple if enemy is suffering Bind**

 **Attribute: Physical**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 1683**

 **Cooldown: 17.5 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Suffering Bind: Topple**

 **\- Effect Time 3.0 seconds**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Bad news, the story will be going on a temporary hiatus. So there aren't going to be anymore updates this month. I'll see you guys in August!**

 **Enjoy!**

The next morning Teanna's home buzzed with activity. Teanna fastened a belt around her hips, the holsters of her twin pistols balanced at her sides. She took some tools off the back lab table and put them into one of the bags on the back of her belt. The other was full of extra ammunition. She picked her pistols up and spun them in her fingers before sheathing them.

Her emerald eyes glanced over and she let out a sigh of annoyance. Reyn's gunlance was gone. She shook her head and exited the lab. Reyn stood by the door, in full armor, with his gunlance on his back. Pate was with him.

"They insisted on coming." Rhodri informed Teanna as she walked over to him.

"I figured they would. A little extra help is always appreciated. There are some things around here that the two of us might not be able to handle."

"I doubt that." Rhodri snorted. Teanna laughed. The two went over to the door and Reyn pushed it open.

"Reyn, what did I tell you about your gunlance?" Teanna put her hands on her hips and leaned closer to him.

"That I wouldn't be allowed to use it until you told me." Reyn met her teasing gaze. "Can I?"

"Yeah, why not." Teanna straightened up and waved him away. She strode out the door and the rest of the group followed her. "I thought Mogigi wanted to come along."

"Wh-where is he?" Pate looked around in concern.

A bird flew over their heads, an envelope in its beak.

"Mogigi here!" The Nopon took a flying leap off the roof and landed on Rhodri's back, almost knocking over the Machina. Rhodri stumbled and glanced over his shoulder in surprise.

"Was that necessary?" He sighed.

"Mogigi not like jumping unless someone catch Mogigi. Friend closest." Mogigi explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Get our attention next time," Reyn plucked the Nopon from Rhodri's back and set him on the ground.

"We're all here, let's go." Teanna started for the trees.

"Where are we going?" Reyn asked her. "We're going after the expedition team, right?"

"Yeah. They went in the direction of the Ether Swamp. They wanted to study it since it's such an interesting place, but the monsters there are nasty."

"E-ether Swamp?" Pate gripped the straps of his backpack as he hurried closer to Teanna to ask the question. "Wh-why do they, um, call it that?"

"Large amounts of ether are constantly being expelled by the land. The swamp itself sits in a crater so the ether collects and creates a continuous fog. The air glows faintly during the daytime, however at night, the ether radiates a kaleidoscope of colors." Rhodri knowledgably explained.

"Um…how much ether?" Pate paled slightly.

"The expedition team traveled there to retrieve the exact readings. I don't know the numerical amount."

"Oh…" Silver eyes dropped to the ground.

"I didn't take you as the type to be interested in such things." Rhodri stated. "You seemed to only be awkwardly artsy."

"Um what?" Pate looked up at him and flushed. Rhodri had pulled him out of his thoughts. "A-awkward, sure, b-but artsy?"

"Are are an artist, are you not?"

"Y-yes."

"Then why do I need to elaborate?"

Pate turned away from the Machina and sighed. He stayed silent in defeat.

"Big sis, what kinds of monsters do we have to worry about?" Reyn asked her.

"Well, the same sort of things from Satorl Marsh…but the last time I went…" Teanna furrowed her brow and brought a hand up to her chin. "I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye. I don't know what it was… It didn't attack me, but still it felt like an aggressive presence. It could have been a territorial monster, I'm not sure. I didn't really stick around to find out."

"New monster?" Mogigi grew excited. "Make great story!"

"New or not, I'll bash it if it gets too close." Reyn punched his hand in determination.

"Sure you will." Teanna chuckled.

The group walked between the closely spaced trees of Uncharted Forest. A slightly warn down path led out from the colony, presumably to the Ether Swamp. Teanna lead the way, having cut the path herself. Mogigi waddled along behind her, with Reyn taking up guard behind his little charge. Pate trailed close behind Reyn and Rhodri brought up the rear.

"A-are those, um, volffs still around?" Pate asked nervously. His eyes flicked around, searching for the glimmer of eyes between the trees.

"They hunt during the night. And they like the side of the forest by Sunlit Plains, there's more game there." Teanna called back to him. "Don't worry, they're all scared of me anyway."

"Teanna strong Hom Hom, monsters should be scared." Mogigi agreed knowingly. A ripple of laughter swept over the group from his comment.

"Those volffs have the right idea." Rhodri snickered, a teasing note in his voice. Teanna cast a glance over her shoulder at the remark.

"Remember who answers your research questions."

 **End Note:**

 **Almost done with Teanna's arts, only a few more to go after these.**

 **11\. Back Stab**

 **Draws a dagger for a silent surprise attack**

 **Attribute: Physical**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 1271**

 **Cooldown: 25 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Backhit More Damage x2.0**

 **Bleed Damage 254**

 **Bleed Effect Time 10.0 seconds**

 **12\. Strength of Will**

 **Aura that revives Teanna once before incapacitation**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: User**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: N/A**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 68.9 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Incapacitation restores HP 75%**

 **Revival fills Talent Gauge 50%**

 **\- Duration 20.0 seconds**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello there everyone! I'm back! To all my readers in Greece, Italy, and France, you have such wonderful countries! I loved every minute I was there. Everything was just so beautiful and exciting. The plane ride about killed me though, so in this author's note I'm almost falling asleep as I type. I'm very happy to be able to start posting again. So many great things are going to be happening in the chapters to come. Stay tuned!**

 **Enjoy!**

Melia's foot slipped as she weaved her way across the rough terrain of the mountain pass. She put out a hand to catch herself, but an arm steadied her.

"Are you alright, Melia?" Dunban removed his arm from her waist. The Empress nodded and thanked him for his aid.

"This terrain is nothing like we have ever traversed." Her gaze swept over the path. Rocks of different sizes littered the ground, the climb was uneven and steep, and the mountain walls provided little leeway out of the gulley.

"Valak Mountain comes close, however, it seems easier." Dunban agreed. "You're doing well."

Melia stared at Dunban for a moment, caught off guard by the sudden praise.

"Thank you." She bowed her head slightly.

Shulk helped Fiora along the path, even though she could handle herself just fine. Riki joyfully bounced from boulder to boulder. He was the only member of the group that viewed the climb as fun.

"We should get the Defense Force to clear this path…" Shulk muttered as he slid down a shallow slope. He stepped back up onto the path and held his hands out to Fiora. "It would be much easier to cross if another cave in happens in Neo Tephra, don't you think so, Fiora?"

"It would be nice…" She sighed and hopped over the hole. "Shulk, you don't have to baby me, I can manage."

"Oh, I wasn't-" Shulk dropped his hands to his sides and chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"It's alright, I think it's sweet." Fiora smiled brightly. Shulk blushed lightly from the comment. Riki bounced over to them and jumped over the hole.

"Why friends stop?"

"No reason." Fiora started forward, a satisfied smile on her face. Shulk shrugged and followed her. The path took a sharp turn and one wall fell away to a sheer cliff face. Fiora stopped suddenly and Shulk bumped into her. She grabbed his arm to keep herself from falling, even though the edge was still a foot away. She sighed in relief once she was sure she had her balance.

"There's a cliff here, be careful." Shulk called back to Riki, Melia, and Dunban.

"Same to you two." Dunban's voice answered.

"Are you alright, Fiora?" Her hands still grasped Shulk's arm.

"Yeah, I just thought you were going to push me over a cliff." She released his arm and strode along the path. Shulk followed her and eyed the edge warily. A rocky chasm awaited anyone who was to fall.

"That is quite the drop…" Melia muttered as she skirted along the mountain wall. Riki waddled along in front of her. The path was the perfect size for him to walk along. Dunban stayed close to the wall, silently wishing he could put his hand against it, but the wall was on his right. He was mindful of the edge, but his mind began to wander. His thoughts drifted to Teanna…

 _Dunban and Mumkhar walked out of the mess hall on their way to their room. The two trainees discussed their busy day as they moseyed along. Training had ended for the day and they couldn't have been happier for the break. As they drew nearer to the training yard, they saw a large crowd gathered. The two young men looked at each other before hurrying over to see what was going on._

 _Dunban pushed his way to the front, Mumkhar at his heels. Once he broke through the jeering crowd, Dunban saw a single woman fighting against a group of trainees._

 _"They're from our unit," Mumkhar noted as he stood at Dunban's side. Dunban nodded and his eyes stayed on the woman. Her uniform hugged her curves in all the right places and even from a distance, she looked beautiful. She easily dodged and weaved around her assailants. A man, probably twice her weight, threw a punch at her. She caught his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He crashed to the ground and the crowd cheered._

 _"Poor bastards, they don't know what they're up against…" An older man with blonde hair chuckled. Dunban glanced over at him._

 _"How'd this fight start?"_

 _"Those recruits thought they ruled the place. A careless word got them on the receiving end of that woman's fury." The man laughed again as he watched one of the recruits get kicked in the jaw. "That woman is actually the captain we were supposed to get from Colony Six."_

 _"You mean the one handpicked by the general?" Mumkhar gaped._

 _"That's the one."_

 _Dunban let out a low whistle._

 _"Poor bastards."_

 _"I don't envy them." Mumkhar winced. The young captain kneed a soldier in the gut and then kicked him to ground. The once proud group of recruits now lay groaning on the ground. The crowd began to disperse once the fight was over._

 _"I see you're making yourself at home, Captain," The cheery voice of General Theodore sounded as he materialized from the crowd. The woman removed her helmet and shook out her shoulder length hair. She smiled at the general and, to Dunban's surprise, didn't salute._

 _"I was just giving the recruits an etiquette lesson, General." She held her helmet under her arm._

 _"Teanna!" A boy came racing past Mumkhar. Dunban recognized him as a friend of Fiora's. He ran over to the woman and hugged her legs. She smiled and bent down. The ferocity that had been in her demeanor melted away as soon as the boy had made his appearance._

 _"Hey Reyn," She ruffled his hair. Teanna began to speak to him and her smile was enchanting. Dunban watched her for a moment, before Mumkhar spoke._

 _"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go sleep."_

The path thinned out dangerously before returning to a safe wideness. Fiora tentatively crossed the space and Shulk trailed after her. Riki had no problems and Melia inched along by the wall. Dunban strode across, rather absentmindedly. His mind still turned with thoughts of Teanna, the first time he had seen her. One careless step was all it took and his foot slipped. For a single moment Dunban wobbled unsteadily before he fell. A cry of surprise came from his lips and it was the only thing that alerted his friends of his peril.

"Dunban!" Fiora screamed her brother's name. The Homs caught the ledge with his left hand and struggled to find a foothold. He only displaced dust and pebbles as his boots grasped at the wall. Melia was the first to reach him and her slender fingers wrapped around his arm. She tried to pull Dunban up on her own, but even as her muscles strained she couldn't move him. The rest of the group was soon at her side. Shulk placed his hands over Melia's and Fiora took hold of Shulk's arms. Riki jumped up and grabbed Melia's cape. He flapped his wings with all his might as they pulled Dunban to safety.

Once the Hero of the Homs was safely upon the ledge, the group took a collective sigh of relief. They collapsed together on the ground during that sigh.

"Dunban are you alright?" Melia questioned. He nodded.

"I'm fine thanks to all of you."

"What happened?" Fiora demanded. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. I was distracted…" He dropped his gaze. "I promise to be more careful in the future. It wasn't like me to daydream."

"You can daydream, Dunban, just not while you're walking by a cliff." Fiora chided. Dunban chuckled and patted his sister on the shoulder.

"To think, you're the one scolding me about being careful."

"I admit, I can be reckless, but that was downright careless." She got to her feet and held out her hand. "Come on, I'll be your guide."

Dunban stood without her help and smirked.

"Fiora, I don't need to be babied." A teasing note hung in his voice; obviously he had heard her pervious conversation with Shulk. Shulk, understanding the reference, laughed. He helped Melia to her feet as he stood.

"Let's all just be more careful, we don't know what we'll face next on this road." He turned and started forward, leading them along the treacherous path. Soon the mountain came back to hug the path and the threat of falling was gone.

The sun dipped below the mountain walls and long shadows fell across the trail. Soon the sky flared with oranges and deep reds. Shulk slowed to a stop and glanced around, there wasn't a good place to make camp.

"Should we keep going?" He turned to his companions.

"We can walk a little farther until we lose all light, but by then we need to make camp." Dunban advised. "There's not much we can do here. It will be too dangerous to walk this path when night falls, that much I know."

 **End Note:**

 **Almost forgot about Teanna's arts. LOL It's been too long.**

 **13\. Rallying Cry**

 **Teanna raises moral by shouting words of encouragement**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Party**

 **Range: All**

 **Distance: N/A**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 21.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Accuracy up 15%**

 **Increases Tension**

 **14\. Ether Shield**

 **Fires ether that forms a shield that absorbs some damage**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Party**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: N/A**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 49.5 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Damage Immunity 2650**

 **\- Effect Time 34.4 seconds**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **I just realized I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter... Oops. It's been too long. Oh well.**

 **Sharp eyed readers will know exactly what's going on in this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

The tree lined path opened up to a small open space. Teanna grinned as she finally broke out of the dense foliage. The walls of the crater dropped off into sheer faces and the swamp swept out below. The ether fog floated up into the air and brilliant blue and purples illuminated the night. Ripples of reds and greens shimmered across the wavy surface.

"Whoa…" Reyn breathed as he took in the beautiful sight. "It's even better than Satorl Marsh."

"I thought so too." Teanna grinned. "Maybe this was how Satorl March looked from above."

"Sparkly sparkly!" Mogigi cheered. He sat down and immediately began to write in his notebook.

"This sight never grows old," Rhodri gazed out at the ether for a short moment. He bent down and began to start a fire with the sticks he had collected. The group began to settle down for the night. Reyn glanced up to see Pate still staring at the ether. Reyn got to his feet and went over to the High Entia. His expression was a mix of worry and awe.

"Pate?" Reyn's voice made him jump. Pate quickly turned to look at him and on reflex took a hurried step backward. Reyn resisted the urge to reach out to him, having learned that Pate didn't like to be touched. "What's wrong?"

"W-wrong? N-nothing's wrong!" He spoke hastily and immediately looked away from Reyn. Silver eyes went back to the ether cloud and Reyn could see the concern in them.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You must be tired."

"Oh…" Pate slowly looked back at him. "Y-you're, um, right."

Reyn went back to the spot by his bag. After glancing at the Ether Swamp one more time, Pate trailed along after him.

'- - -'

Hochipu bent over her desk and busily corrected the articles for _Nopon Wood_. Her inbox piled high with papers and her outbox simply lacked the same height. She tossed a completed article into the outbox and frowned down at her watch. She let out a low sigh and sat back in her chair for a moment. It was common for her to work late into the night, deadlines didn't wait for anyone.

The loud clanking of the wooden printing press trilled into her cluttered office. With a wing she grabbed the next article off the pile and readied her red pen. Her lips pulled into a slight smile when she saw it was from Mogigi. It was another article about the Valkyrie, but this time one about the Homs' scientific research. Hochipu's expert eyes zeroed in on any mistakes as she quickly read through the interview. The pen in her paw flicked about speedily. Her dark eyes alighted on a note in the margin and stopped. Her mouth pulled into a smirk. With a quick flip of a wing, she opened a desk drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper. She scribbled down a note and called in her assistant.

A green Nopon hurried into the room. Hochipu closed the desk drawer and held out the paper. She continued to read Mogigi's article as she spoke.

"Straight to gossip."

"Yes yes." Hochipu's assistant took the note and hurried away, into the cluttered office space. The door swung closed behind him, causing a few papers to lazily drift off the filing cabinet. Hochipu glanced up to watch him leave and chuckled to herself. _Nopon Wood_ would be the talk of the colonies.

 **End note:**

 **Finally finished up Teanna's arts!**

 **15\. Glare**

 **A terrifying glare stops an enemy in its tracks**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Medium**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 27.5 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Inflicts Paralysis on target**

 **\- Effect Time 19.9 seconds**

 **16\. Metal Dance**

 **A flurry of kicks with powerful knockback**

 **Attribute: Physical**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 1425**

 **Cooldown: 29.2 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **4 Attack Combo**

 **Suffering Paralysis: Daze**

 **\- Effect Time 2.0 seconds**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Nobody knows how much I wanted to post this chapter. Nobody. I'm so excited to FINALLY be sharing this!**

 **Warning: There's some strong language in this chapter. Just thought I'd prepare you all for it.**

 **Enjoy!**

The Ether Swamp glowed a faint white light underneath the light of the sun. Faint traces of the colors from the night before waved in shimmering ribbons. The path leading down into the swamp was steep and switched back along the crater wall. Teanna confidently lead the way down into the dense fog. Reyn glanced over his shoulder to see Pate hesitating to follow. He looked more nervous than usual.

"You alright, Pate?" Reyn backtracked a few steps and extended a hand. "I can make sure you don't fall."

"…falling isn't what I'm worried about…" Pate muttered under his breath and Reyn caught the words. "I-I'm fine. Thanks." Silver eyes glanced at Reyn's still extended hand. Pate slowly went forward and tentatively placed his shaking fingers into it. Reyn smiled comfortingly and began to lead Pate down the path. Pate flushed lightly and dropped his gaze to the ground. His eyes flicked nervously up and at the ether fog. The lower they dropped into the crater the more ether hung around them. Pate bit his lip and his large headwings fluttered anxiously.

The group finally reached the soggy ground of the swamp. Patches of higher ground dotted the water filled area. The water was only a few inches deep as they started into the swamp. The dense fog made it hard to see what lay ahead of them.

"I'm always afraid I'll get my circuits wet…" Rhodri muttered as he cautiously picked his way through the marshy water. Grasses and tendril like plants floated about and mixed with the mud. The faint glow of the ether reflected off the water's surface giving it an unnatural color.

"Me too…" Teanna sighed. "Damn water always gets in my boot too." She lifted up her left foot and glared at her water logged pants. Reyn laughed and was grateful for his tall boots. Although, when wet, his armor became almost unbearable. Mogigi bobbed along, the water too deep for him to walk. He held his bag over his head with his wings as he swam. Reyn took notice of the journalist's predicament and picked him up. He set Mogigi in his bag, not worrying about getting anything inside wet.

Pate trailed along at the back of the group. He gasped and clutched at his chest. He staggered and the water splashed loudly with his frantic steps to steady himself.

"Pate," Teanna was at his side instantly. "Are you alright?" Her emerald eyes gazed at him with concern. He clutched at his chest and he breathed deeply to try and tame his breaths. He glanced up at her and forced a smile.

"I-I'm not feeling, um, very well. I-I think I'll, um, turn back." Pate straightened up and took a step away from her. "I'll meet you guys, um, at our campsite."

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Reyn asked as Pate slowly backed away from them.

"N-no!" His responded franticly, "I'll-I'll be fine!" He waved hastily and turned. His hurried steps quickly made him vanish into the ether fog. They watched him leave.

"Maybe I should go back with him…" Teanna muttered and then shook her head. "No, he'll be fine. There aren't many monsters out during this time of day."

"He has his lance; Reyn informed us that Pate can indeed fight. He should be able to manage himself." Rhodri decided. "Come, we're almost at the expedition team's campsite."

"I can't help but fear the worst…" Teanna crossed her arms. "I want to hope that their communication equipment just broke down, but I can't shake this feeling something happened."

"Your intuition is usually correct. However, in this situation, I do hope you're wrong." Rhodri patted her on the shoulder.

"Mogigi worried about Pate." The Nopon whispered up to Reyn.

"Me too." Reyn glanced over his shoulder. "Did you see how pale he was?"

Mogigi nodded and frowned deeply.

The form of tents suddenly appeared through the fog and as the group drew closer the scene grew clearer. The tents were encamped on high ground above the water. The white canvas was ripped to shreds and different machines lay broken and scattered. The terrible stench of rotting corpses hit them.

"Damn it!" Teanna rushed forward and into the center of the destruction. "Is anyone still alive? Hello!" She looked around and began to search through the remains of a tent. All she found was the body of a researcher, her eyes wide open and her face frozen in terror. Teanna dropped the canvas back over the Machina.

"What could have done this?" Reyn bent down and examined a destroyed machine. The metal was twisted and a deep gash cut through it. Mogigi waddled around the campsite, exploring the devastation. He jotted down notes as he went.

"No monsters we know about could have caused this much damage." Rhodri grimaced as he saw the furry remains of a Nopon floating in the water at the edge of the campsite. "It had to have been something large…"

"The feris would have eaten them and not really bothered destroying the camp. Whatever it was, didn't want them around." Teanna brought a hand up to her chin thoughtfully. Rhodri opened his mouth to make a suggestion but a sudden roar shook the fog around them. Reyn's eyes widened and he slowly rose to his feet. He recognized the unmistakable cry.

"Dinobeast! Dinobeast!" Mogigi shrieked in fright. He ran over to Reyn for protection. The bodyguard scooped him into his bag.

"What?" Teanna and Rhodri both asked the question simultaneously.

"It was a Telethia." Reyn replied. Then he gasped and his blood ran cold when he realized what direction the roar had come from. He turned and immediately began to run back the way they had come. "PATE!"

 _No, this can't be happening. Not again. Not again._ _I saw too many High Entia turn… I had to kill too many… If I have to kill Pate too-!_ Reyn's thoughts raced as he ran through the water. Teanna and Rhodri quickly caught up to him.

"You're telling me Pate's a pureblood?" Teanna shook her head. "That's impossible, they all turned into Telethia."

"It's not impossible, just very improbable, that Pate managed to escape becoming a Telethia. He might have been on a different part of the Bionis when Zanza turned them." Rhodri attempted to find an explanation. "Pate's headwings are large enough; it is easy to see his pure bloodline."

"I've seen halfblooded High Entia with large headwings; I didn't think anything of it." Reyn said hurriedly. "If he turned…"

"We have to kill him." Teanna finished resolutely.

"Friends kill friend?" Mogigi whimpered.

"Telethia become mindless monsters…we have to." Reyn quietly responded. He tightened his jaw. Through the fog they could see the form of a Telethia hurrying towards the path out of the swamp. Teanna sprinted past Reyn and drew a pistol. The Telethia heard their approach and glanced over its shoulder. It tried to run and tripped. The monster fell flat on its face as Teanna fired.

"Damn, missed." She grumbled. They were almost close enough to catch the beast. The Telethia scrambled to its feet and with a strong flap of its wings, shot into the air. It flew out of the swamp and into the forest. The group went as quickly as they could up the path. Once they reached the top, they hesitated.

"Where'd it go?" Reyn glanced around. Then a silver flash through the trees caught his attention. He rushed forward, "This way!"

The forest slowed down the Telethia, its larger form crashing through the dense foliage. Reyn was close enough to make out the details of the monster. It was similar to an Arel Telethia, but there were differences. The wings were larger and red. The head of the monster was one smooth, uninterrupted form, and its antennas were spaced wider apart. The coloring of the Telethia was unlike any Reyn had ever seen. It held tones of silver and blue, but had an iridescent quality like a pearl.

The sharp crack of a pistol broke through the air and the Telethia veered to the left. It staggered out into a small clearing, clutching its arm. Reyn approached the wounded monster, with his Scrap Driver drawn. Teanna and Rhodri weren't far behind him. The Telethia turned around to face them and backed away slightly. Teanna raised her pistol again.

 _"Stop! Please!"_

Teanna faltered and lowered her weapon. She looked toward Reyn and Rhodri, both stared back at her in equal confusion.

"That voice…" She started.

"Spoke in our heads." Rhodri finished. "I believe this is called telepathy."

"It sounded like…Pate." Reyn focused back on the Telethia. The monster nodded quickly.

 _"Yes! It is me. Please, don't hurt me."_

"But you're a Telethia, how could you still retain a sense of self?" Teanna eyed him warily. Pate remained silent and lowered his head. He began to glow and ether radiated from his body. He flashed with light and ether expelled into the air. The fragile High Entia appeared before them. He clutched his arm and blood seeped into his white sleeve, turning it red. Pate staggered and collapsed.

"Pate!" Reyn rushed forward and caught him before he could hit the ground. Teanna rushed over and fired a shot from her pistol. Healing ether settled down onto Pate.

"I can't believe I fucking shot him!" Teanna growled under her breath. She pulled a set of bandages out of one of the bags on her belt.

"Friend alright?" Mogigi watched as Teanna pried Pate's fingers from around the wound. The Nopon had jumped out of Reyn's bag to get a better view.

"He's still got a pulse and he's breathing, he'll be fine." She pulled off Pate's jacket and then went after the buttons on his shirt. She carefully pulled the fabric away from the wound and tossed it aside. Reyn watched her work, Pate still resting in his arms. Reyn's eyes widened when he saw Pate's bare arms. Dark scars dotted the pale skin. Most were focused around the main veins, but others were haphazardly speckled across his arms.

"IV scars." Teanna explained, after noticing Reyn's surprise.

"How does one get that many scars?" Rhodri mused aloud.

"Hell if I know. That's Pate's business, not ours." She finished wrapping up the bullet wound and sat back. "Let's get back to the colony. He needs to rest somewhere other than the woods." Teanna scooped up Pate's shirt and jacket and stood. Reyn carefully held Pate in his arms as he got to his feet. The High Entia hung limp and if Reyn hadn't seen the slight rise and fall of Pate's chest, with Pate's pale skin, he could have easily been mistaken for dead.

 **End Note:**

 **Pate's Talent Art changed!**

 **Talent Art:**

 **Transform/Revert**

 **Fill the Talent Gauge to transform and empty it to revert**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: User**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: N/A**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Effects:**

 **Automatic if Talent Gauge is max/min**

 **Telethia arts become available when transformed**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **This chapter answers any questions you have about what Hochipu was doing. Have fun seeing what was printed in** ** _Nopon Wood_** **alongside, my favorite character, Sharla. She doesn't appear enough, in my opinion.**

 **Enjoy!**

Sharla puttered around her kitchen as she got her morning coffee. She settled down at the small dining table and picked up the newspaper. The front page story was about the Valkyrie, again. Sharla's eyes lit up as she started to read the article. She immediately became engrossed in the interview about Teanna's medical research and the technology she used to make prosthetics.

After devouring the article, she looked up at the clock on the wall and huffed in annoyance.

"Juju! Hurry up or you're going to be late for school!" She didn't even turn in her chair as she yelled. She took a drink of her coffee and flipped through _Nopon Wood_.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" The fifteen year old in question plodded down the stairs and into the room. "I still have time."

"I don't want you to get into trouble for being late." Sharla glanced up at him over the paper as he sat down across from her.

"I won't be late." He assured her as he began to dig into his breakfast. "Anything good in the paper?" He asked between mouthfuls.

"The Valkyrie has done some amazing research during her time on the Fallen Arm. She's developed a prosthetic that functions just like the original limb. It's amazing." Sharla's eyes skimmed over the other articles until she stopped on the gossip section. The title of the article caused her to gasp and choke. She coughed loudly and sputtered on her coffee.

Usually, the gossip section never bothered her. It was always talking about outrageous things about her and her friends. They were the heroes of the entire world, so that made them celebrities. However, this time, they had printed something true.

"Sharla? You alright?"

"I'm fine." Sharla immediately began to read the article:

 _It was long believed that Reyn had fallen for the medic turned doctor, Sharla, but a close source to the ex-captain claims otherwise. This source revealed that Reyn is actually in love with his childhood friend, Shulk. As covered in previous issues, Shulk and Fiora are believed to be a developing couple. The two are often seen out together. Could Reyn's sudden disappearance from Colony Nine, be because of his unrequited love? Was he shot down by Shulk and forced to leave the colony in shame? Or does Shulk remain blissfully unaware of his friend's longing?_

 _Since these feelings have come to light, this begs the question, how will this affect the trio's close friendship? Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora have all been friends since childhood. It is obvious that Fiora has feelings for Shulk, and the two would easily make a great couple. Reyn's profession suddenly turns their friendship into a heated love triangle. Hearts will be broken; there is no way for anyone to come out of this unscathed._

 _But where does this leave Sharla? She had been very close to Reyn and their friendship appeared as if it would develop into something more. The doctor could have been the first person to know about Reyn's feelings, or she could be just as blindsided by the news. …_

The article continued on like that, discussing how a relationship between Shulk and Reyn would affect their friendship. Sharla put her face in her hand and let out a long sigh.

 _Reyn is going to be mortified…_

"Oh, you're reading gossip! I was wondering what had you so upset." Juju's deep voice chuckled at her shoulder. He snickered. "Yeah right, as if Reyn's in love with Shulk! I know he likes you, don't you worry, Sharla."

"Juju," She warned. He laughed again and retreated back a few steps.

"I'm going to school now." He scooped up his backpack and slung one strap over his shoulder. He stopped at the door and snorted. "Reyn in love with Shulk! Wait till my mates hear about this!" Juju waved at his sister before ducking out into the street.

Sharla sighed again. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Why did they have to go and print something true for once? Reyn…" She shook her head. "What are you going to tell Shulk, now?"

 **End Note:**

 **Since Pate's Talent Art changed last chapter, I'll be putting his Telethia arts down here. He's got eight of them.**

 **1\. Soul Read**

 **Aura that allows Pate to see into the minds of enemies**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: User**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: N/A**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 60.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Agility & Evasion Up 50%**

 **Empties Talent Gauge 30%**

 **\- Effect Time 30.0 seconds**

 **2\. Shock Wave**

 **Blast of electrified ether dances across the ground**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Fan shape in front**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 900**

 **Cooldown: 15.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Empties Talent Guage 10%**

 **Hit: Paralysis**

 **\- Effect Time 8.2 seconds**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Big news! The amazingly awesome IraOphelia is writing a companion piece for** ** _Valkyrie_** **! It's entitled** ** _Twilight Eyes_** **and stares the wonderful Rhodri. So if you were curious about him, now's your chance to find out more. She's a brilliant writer and you should go check her out anyway! Another big thank you to her for allowing me to use her characters.**

 **This chapter may not be very long, but by golly, there are just too many feels. It gets me every time.**

 **Enjoy!**

Silver eyes slowly blinked open. Pate sat up and found he was in the guest room of Teanna's house.

"Friend awake! Friend okay!" Mogigi jumped up onto the bed beside Pate. Pate jumped slightly at the Nopon's sudden appearance. The sound of Reyn's laughter drew Pate's eyes over to him. He was leaning against the bookshelf. He came forward.

"Feeling alright, Pate?"

"I-I, um…" Pate glanced down to find his arm bandaged. He flushed darkly and pulled the sheet up to try and cover his arms and bare chest. "I…um…"

"Friend not okay?" Mogigi tipped his head, wondering why Pate hadn't answered Reyn's question.

"N-no, I'm alright…" He held his gaze away from them.

"We saw your scars already, you don't have to try and hide them." Reyn spoke gently. Pate slowly lowered the sheet and sighed.

"Y-you want, um, an explanation…don't you?"

"No no!" Mogigi answered. "Friend not say anything friend not want to."

Silver eyes slid over to them in surprise.

"R-really?"

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. All that matters is that you're okay. That wound should heal up just fine, that's what Teanna said anyway." Reyn nodded. Pate dropped his gaze to his hands clasped tightly in his lap. He bit his lip and whispered.

"Y-you want to know how I-I can, um, turn into a Telethia?"

"Turning into a Telethia wasn't the surprising part, turning back was." Reyn paused for a moment. "Only tell us what you want."

Pate glanced between the smiling faces of his two friends and turned away from them. He felt tears growing in his eyes.

"I…I was, um, captured…by the Bionite Order." Pate began and through shaking breaths explained…

 _When Pate finally came to, he was in a dark room lit by a blue glow. A member of the Bionite Order was on each side of him, gripping his arms. He lifted his head and looked around. Telethia were trapped inside glass capsules and other High Entia were in smaller ones. The conversation happening stopped and Pate glared at Lorithia as she strode toward him._

 _"Good to see Tyrea didn't kill you." She took Pate's chin in her fingers. "Pate Thraylyn."_

 _Pate jerked away from her._

 _"It's just_ Pate _now." He spat._

 _"That's right, you were disowned." She smirked. "Because of your uselessness."_

 _"As if you had to remind me." Pate stomped on the foot of one of the guards and pulled away from her. He elbowed the other and stood tall in front of Lorithia. "I'm leaving." He pushed past the startled guards and started for the door._

 _"You have nowhere to go." Lorithia's voice stopped him. "No one in Alcamoth wants you around. You are a waste, an abomination, only useful for one thing."_

 _Pate glanced over his shoulder at her._

 _"That's one more thing than I've thought of." He started forward once again. He turned and dodged a kick from Lorithia. He threw a punch at her in return, but she caught it. She kneed him in the stomach and Pate crumpled. Lorithia stepped around him as he tried to regain his breath._

 _"The only useful thing about you is your bloodline." Lorithia's fingers curled around the ridges of his headwings. She violently jerked his head back. Pate let out a cry of pain, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Lorithia bent down and whispered in his ear._

 _"Your fighting spirit, I'll gladly break it." She tugged on his headwings again, causing him to whimper._

 _"Welcome to the Telethia Laboratory."_

Tears rolled down Pate's cheeks. Remembering the event caused more memories to flood his mind, each worse than the last. The flashbacks grew in intensity causing more pain to well up inside him. He gripped his arms tightly and tried to tame his gasping breaths. His body quivered from the sobs.

A pair of furry wings wrapped around him and, startled, Pate looked down. Mogigi hugged his side and stared up at Pate.

"Friend okay! Mean Bird Lady not here! Mogigi here for friend! Pate not cry!" His high pitched voice sounded just as sure and demanding as it usually did. Pate's lips pulled into a small smile, in contrast to his falling tears. Pate threw his arms around the Nopon and hugged him tightly, pulling Mogigi onto his lap. Pate squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to weep. Once the tears started, it was always hard to get them to stop.

The bed shifted as someone sat down next to him. A strong arm draped around Pate's shoulders and drew him close. Pate's eyes fluttered open to find himself pulled against Reyn's chest. Pate blushed from all the attention but was grateful for the warmth they showed him.

"She's dead, you don't have to be afraid of her anymore…" Reyn murmured to him. "You're safe now…"

Silver eyes settled closed as tears dripped down his cheeks. Sobs still shook his body, but the cold pain that came along with them lessened. Warmth flowed through him from their kindness. It was a feeling Pate had never experienced before. This new comfort drove away his constant fears and loneliness. Suddenly, two lights shined brightly through the darkness encompassing Pate's heart.

 **End Note:**

 **More Telethia arts.**

 **3\. Ether Storm**

 **A tempest of wind like either throws enemies back**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Fan shape in front**

 **Distance: Medium**

 **Damage: 1000**

 **Cooldown: 40.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Empties Talent Guage 15%**

 **Daze**

 **\- Effect Time 2.0 seconds**

 **4\. Ether Scatter**

 **Rays of ether scatter about the battlefield**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Circle around user**

 **Distance: Long**

 **Damage: 1400**

 **Cooldown: 20.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Empties Talent Guage 15%**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Do you remember waaaaay back in Chapter 21 in which I was showing my friend Xenoblade Chronicles? I thought I'd share the end of that conversation. Well it was when I was taking her on a tour through the Telethia Laboratory, that she asked if I had made Pate. I replied that I did. The next words out of her mouth were: "You're a terrible person." Me: "I know."**

 **Enjoy!**

Ore Colony buzzed with its usual level of constant activity. Shulk and company were happy to have finally (and safely!) traversed the mountain path. They needed to restock their supplies so they decided to split up to get what they needed. Shulk and Fiora wandered through the market together.

 _According to the expedition team's notes, we have two maybe three more days until we reach the new colony… I wonder how Reyn's doing… I hope he's alright. There I go worrying again._ Shulk sighed inwardly. _Reyn._ A cold hole opened in his chest when Shulk thought about him. He missed Reyn with all his heart and that cold spot was where his friend was supposed to be.

 _Without him around I can hardly think straight…_

"Shulk, hey, Shulk," Fiora pulled on his sleeve. He looked up at her as if realizing she was there.

"What is it Fiora?"

"Everyone's staring at us." She whispered.

"Huh? They're not staring at us." Shulk looked around and as soon as his eyes landed on someone they looked away. A group of girls were whispering loudly. When his eyes alighted on them, they turned away and hurried through their conversation.

"…maybe they are staring at us."

"Actually, not us, you." Dunban's voice drew his attention. As Dunban stepped over to them, he held out a newspaper, "You might want to look at this."

"I wonder what could have everyone acting so weird…" Shulk muttered as he took the newspaper from him. Fiora stood at Shulk's shoulder and leaned closer to read. The paper was already open to a specific page and Shulk's eyes skimmed over the words. When his eyes alighted on the gossip column, they widened and a dark flush entered his cheeks. He reread the words, just to make sure they were real. His pulse quickened at the thought of this being true. Hope bloomed in his chest the more his mind accepted it as fact. He wanted Reyn to love him, that's all he had ever wanted.

"Reyn's in love with Shulk?" Fiora blurted incredulously. "People actually believe this?"

"Evidently so," Dunban replied. The older man turned his eyes back to Shulk, but the blonde was still staring at the newspaper. "Shulk, are you alright?"

A moment of silence followed the question, Shulk still lost in his thoughts. Fiora put her hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Shulk!" That finally got his attention.

"What?" He raised his gaze to look at her.

"You okay?" Fiora's green eyes focused intently on him but his blue gaze dropped back down onto the paper in his hands. His cheeks burned with heat.

"I…" Shulk couldn't find any words to describe the feelings that fluttered wildly in his chest. He shook his head. "I don't know."

Dunban and Fiora exchanged worried glances. Neither of them had seen Shulk so distant before. The blonde was usually so easy to read. Even if Shulk himself was oblivious to romantic issues, he usually wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Don't worry Shulk, we'll get this sorted out once we see Reyn." Fiora patted his shoulder and smiled widely. Shulk finally met her gaze and Fiora's breath caught.

"I'm sure we will." With that Shulk turned away from her and spoke to Dunban. "Where are Melia and Riki?"

"They should be waiting by the town entrance."

"Let's not keep them waiting." Shulk folded _Nopon Wood_ and tucked it under his arm before starting away. His steps were confident and filled with purpose. Dunban went to follow him, but glanced back when he noticed Fiora's expression.

"Fiora?"

"I'm coming," She waved away her brother's concern and trailing along behind him. She furrowed her brow and thought back to the look she had seen in Shulk's eyes.

 _Hope. He had such a strong look of hope in his eyes…but there was something else there too! Something stronger than hope… Love. That was it. Love._ Fiora sighed quietly as her lips turned up in a bittersweet smile. _Shulk's really hoping this rumor is true…_

She watched the back of Shulk's blonde head move through the crowd. Her heart dropped in her chest. _Yes, Shulk's in love with Reyn. Not me…_

 **End Note:**

 **I mentioned this to someone already, but I thought I'd make it public information. All of Pate's Telethia arts are arts used by other Telethia in game. I spent awhile in Alcamoth to see them all. Of course, I altered a few slightly, to better suite the type of Telethia Pate is.**

 **5\. Ether Particles**

 **Breath of damaging ether**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Fan shape in front**

 **Distance: Medium**

 **Damage: 2519**

 **Cooldown: 25.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Empties Talent Gauge 20%**

 **Ether Defense Down 10%**

 **6\. Telethia Tail**

 **Low sweeping attack with a tail**

 **Attribute: Physical**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 1312**

 **Cooldown: 12.3 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Break**

 **\- Effect Time 8.0 seconds**

 **2 Attack Combo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Kinda short this time, but that's to be expected by now. I just seem to comment on the length of the chapter when I can't think of anything to say about it. Although, this one never fails to make me laugh.**

 **Enjoy!**

Rhodri and Teanna walked together towards the edge of the colony.

"Oi Teanna, leaving without us?!" Reyn's voice caused the Valkyrie and Machina to stop and turn around. They stood at the tree line at the edge of the colony. Reyn and Mogigi hurried toward them. Reyn wore his armor and was armed with his Scrap Driver, just like he had been on their last outing.

"I figured you'd want to stay with Pate." She replied. "How'd you know we were leaving anyway?"

"Melo pointed us in the right direction," Reyn shrugged. "Heading to the Ether Swamp, right?"

"Precisely; Teanna and I were going to find the monster that destroyed the expedition team's encampment." Rhodri nodded.

"And hopefully slay it." Teanna patted her pistols confidently.

"Monster destroy everything! Friends brave brave," Mogigi gazed at the two in awe.

"I figured you'd might want some help and Mogigi wanted a story." Reyn glanced back at Teanna's house. "Pate wants to be alone anyway…"

"How's his arm?" Emerald eyes followed Reyn's gaze.

"Fine, just like you said it would be."

Teanna sighed and shifted on her feet. She turned toward the forest.

"If you want to apologize to him, you should just do it," Rhodri told her.

"Aw, hell, why would he even want to talk to me?" She shook her head and strode into the trees. The three young men quickly followed her.

"Friend not mad," Mogigi chirped up at her.

"How do you know, did you ask?" Teanna snorted. "I know if I was him, I'd want to shoot me. Not hear an apology."

"Don't beat yourself up, big sis." Reyn patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sure Pate'll want to talk to you. He doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge."

"When we get back I'll try to talk to him. At least by then, he might not be so sore about it." Teanna let out a sigh of frustration and muttered. "Why'd I have to go and shoot him!?"

"Your actions were completely justified in that moment." Rhodri assured her. "As Reyn put it, 'don't beat yourself up'."

Teanna snickered.

"I never thought I'd hear you, of all people, quoting Reyn."

"It is unlike me to quote such a dimwitted Homs, but this time his words ring true."

"Oi 'dimwitted'! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a term used to insult-"

"I know what it means!" Reyn interrupted him with a growl.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I meant-never mind!" Reyn shook his head and grumbled. "… _I'm_ the dimwitted one!"

Teanna and Mogigi laughed at the exchange. Rhodri looked over at Teanna hopefully, but she simply waved away his puzzled expression. The group traveled deeper into the forest along the path they had walked hours before.

 **End Note:**

 **Last two Telethia arts. Number eight is my favorite.**

 **7\. Predation**

 **Viciously slash with claws causing Bleed**

 **Attribute: Physical**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 880**

 **Cooldown: 14.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **2 Attack Combo**

 **Hit: Bleed**

 **Bleed Damage 176**

 **\- Effect Time 10.0 seconds**

 **Suffering Break: Topple**

 **\- Effect Time 3.0 seconds**

 **8\. Killer Sky**

 **Fly high into the air, swoop down, bringing a crashing wave of ether down in your wake**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Straight line in front**

 **Distance: Long**

 **Damage: 3150**

 **Cooldown: 90 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Empties Talent Gauge 50%**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **This has to be one of my favorite chapters. Not only was this super fun to write, but it's super fun to read. I never get tired of this part, no matter how many times I reread it. I hope you guys like it as much as I do.**

 **Enjoy!**

The farmland of Ore Colony sprawled out around the group as they started toward Sunlit Plains. Shulk lead them, his pace faster than it had been before and there was a new spring in his step. Melia and Riki were at his side, Fiora surprisingly hung back away from them. Dunban once again took up the rear. The flat path was easy to travel and he allowed his mind to wander without any fear…

 _The new captain, her name Dunban had found out was Teanna, took command of his unit. The drills they ran were even more difficult than before. Exhausted, Mumkhar and Dunban slumped in their chairs as they ate dinner in the mess hall._

 _"Damn…that captain is going to kill us before we see any action…" Mumkhar grumbled. Dunban nodded._

 _"I thought our old drills were hard…" Dunban paused for a moment then smirked. "She sure is hot though."_

 _Mumkhar's lips pulled into a grin._

 _"Damn straight. I've never seen the uniform look so good."_

 _The two men smiled impishly as they thought about the woman's tight curves._

 _"Hell, I wouldn't mind seeing her without that uniform." Dunban's comment made Mumkhar's smile widen and the two snickered._

 _"You and me both."_

 _"Hello boys, talking naughty about the new captain, I see." An older blonde man slid into the seat next to Mumkhar. Dunban remembered him instantly, he was from their unit, it was Dickson._

 _"It's not like you weren't thinking it too, old man." Mumkhar retorted, knocking him on the shoulder. Dickson only smirked in response, but then he grew serious._

 _"You boys hear the things they've been saying about her?" Dickson took a quick look around before leaning forward. Mumkhar and Dunban glanced at each other before doing the same._

 _"No, what?" Dunban's green eyes spotted Teanna across the room. She sat alone at one of the many tables. A book was in her hand and she didn't appear as if she minded being alone._

 _"Apparently, there's a rumor going around saying she slept to get her rank."_

 _"Really?" Mumkhar and Dunban looked at each other once more, mirroring the other's surprise._

 _"Yeah, apparently with General Theodore." Dickson stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "I don't believe it. I think some jealous soldier started the rumor."_

 _"That doesn't make it any less ugly." Dunban's gaze turned back to the captain. He watched as a man slid into the seat across from her. She glanced up at him and her usual sharp expression overtook her pretty features. After, what were mostly likely, cruel words; the man quickly fled the table. Teanna turned back to her book._

 _"But if it's true we've got a loose captain, who isn't half bad," Mumkhar smirked rascally._

 _"She'd kick your ass before you got a word in," Dickson snorted. "You two don't have a chance in hell with her. But like I said, it's just a rumor; Captain Teanna don't seem like the type."_

 _"That sounds like a challenge, Dickson," Dunban smiled._

 _"I ain't encouraging it, but if you want to be humiliated I won't stop you." He raised his hands in defeat. Dunban rose to his feet._

 _"You're going to do it now?" Mumkhar gaped at him. Dunban shrugged._

 _"I'll go talk to her."_

 _"This should be good." Dickson chuckled._

 _Dunban strode over and settled into the seat across from Teanna. She looked over her book at him with an expression that said 'oh great another one'._

 _"What the hell do you want?" Her perfect lips twisted into an equally perfect snarl._

 _"I couldn't help but to notice that you're sitting alone. I thought I'd give you some company." Dunban casually rested his arms on the table. Teanna stared at him as if waiting for him to say something more._

 _"…you're from my unit. Dunban, was it?"_

 _"The one and only." He smiled dashingly and she rolled her eyes. The two sat in silence and Teanna's gaze settled back onto her book. Dunban tipped his head so he could read the cover._

 _"I thought you were a medic." He commented after seeing she was reading a medical journal of some kind._

 _"Yes, I'm a medic who's a captain, many people find that surprising." She muttered in response. Dunban tapped her book and asked._

 _"Learning anything?"_

 _"I'm trying to," Her sharp emerald eyes glared at him over her glasses. "What did you come over here for? I doubt it was conversation."_

 _"There are some nasty rumors going around about you, Captain."_

 _"Really?" She snorted and dropped her gaze._

 _"Like how you're sleeping with General Theodore."_

 _Teanna's book dropped from her fingertips and she gasped. The book clattered to the table. Dunban smiled slightly, it was the first time he had seen her expression change. A flustered blush sprung on to her surprised features._

 _"General Theodore? What? Why on Bionis would someone say that?" Her voice came out in a harsh whisper. "That's just-no!"_

 _"See, I told you they were nasty." Dunban shrugged. "I came over to see if they were true. I'm surprised you haven't heard about them before."_

 _"Damn, no wonder all those assholes were coming onto me…" Teanna grumbled as she picked up her book. She fixed the pages and found the one she had been on. She bit her lip and sat in a pensive silence, obviously taking in the news._

 _"Just because I'm good friends with the general doesn't mean-" She started._

 _"No need to tell me, I can already tell by your reaction they aren't true." Dunban patted her hand. The action flowed naturally and nonchalantly. "Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you're loose."_

 _"Finally, someone who understands…" Teanna sighed and then her gaze settled on to Dunban's hand. It rested atop hers. She raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Damn, you almost had me there." She pulled her hand back and laughed. She waggled a finger at him. "You're just like all the rest, you sly bastard." A twinkle sparkled in her eyes._

 _"Aw, not only is she beautiful, she's intelligent." Dunban smiled back. Teanna shook her head and laughed again. She stood and collected her book._

 _"It's been nice talking to you Captain. After all, I only wanted conversation." He smirked._

 _"Dunban, I'll have to remember that name." Teanna shook her head once more and, briefly, Dunban saw her smile. "If you thought today's drills were hard, you're in for hell tomorrow." She called as she walked away. Dunban's eyes trailed down to watch the swing of her hips._

 _Mumkhar and Dickson were at the table seconds later._

 _"Holy shit, I didn't think you'd last five seconds." Dickson slapped him on the back. "What on Bionis did you say to her?"_

 _"Nothing much, just made conversation." Dunban smirked._

 _"I thought she was going to slap you when you touched her hand." Mumkhar admitted. "How'd you talk your way out of that one?"_

 _"Face it; I'm just better with the ladies than you two." The comment ignited an argument._


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners!**

 **And we're back at the Ether Swamp for an action packed chapter. Hold onto your hats, my lovely readers! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

The air glowed with shimmering colors of blue and purple as the group descended into the Ether Swamp. The fog seemed denser because of its soft light. Each step stirred the water and broke the quiet around them. Dark forms of dilapidated tents took shape in front of them and they stepped into the destroyed camp.

"Whatever wrecked this place is probably still around. Be ready for anything." Teanna advised. She moved to the edge of the camp and peered into the fog. Rhodri took up a lookout on the opposite side. Reyn glanced around at the mist and clenched his jaw. He knew all too well, from traveling in Satorl Marsh, that powerful monsters roamed around at night. He shuddered at the memory of stumbling across Veteran Yozel and a pack of green feris. If it hadn't been for Sharla, they wouldn't' have made it out alive.

"Friend worried?" Mogigi asked him. Reyn looked down at the Nopon, who was sitting comfortably in Reyn's bag.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"Mogigi worried too. Big monster kill researchers, friends fight big monster."

"We'll beat it, we have Teanna. She's one of the strongest fighters I know." Reyn glanced in the direction of the woman. She stared intently out into the swamp, relentless in her pursuit of spotting the creature.

"Valkyrie strong Hom Hom," Mogigi smiled. "Reyn strong, Reyn Mogigi's hero."

Reyn grinned down at the journalist. The water stirred in front of them and ripples danced across the surface. Reyn's gaze snapped up and he clutched his Scrap Driver tightly. Brown eyes flicked about rapidly. He couldn't see anything through the haze. The water lapped at the ground and splashed onto Reyn's boots. A dark form sprung from the water and Reyn brought his up his shield just in time. A powerful blow sent him flying backwards and he landed in the remains of a tent. The wood snapped and splintered around him.

"Reyn! Mogigi!" Rhodri's startled voice called out to them.

"What in the bloody hell is _THAT_?" Teanna stared up at the beast. It stepped out of the water and onto solid ground. Its scaly body glowed lightly with droplets of water. The beast looked reptilian and stalked forward on two muscular legs. Its arms hung down at its sides, large claws adorning the fingers.

Teanna began to fire at it and the bullets didn't seem to do much. Rhodri's rings began to glow and he swung his arm, a whip of ether springing forth. It sizzled as it struck the monster. The two drew the giant's attention.

"Mogigi, are you alright?" Reyn slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Mogigi stared up at him with wide black eyes.

"Mogigi fine fine. Monster scary!" The Nopon shivered and huddled lower in Reyn's bag. Reyn glanced up at the foe and frowned. He removed his bag from his shoulder and got to his feet. Mogigi seemed well sheltered in the remains of the tent.

"Stay here; I don't want you getting hurt."

"Friend be careful!" Mogigi called as Reyn hurried towards the fight. The monster swung a claw at Teanna and she jumped back. The beast was surprisingly fast and slashed viscously at her. Teanna hurried backwards and stepped into the swamp. Rhodri kept hitting the monster in the back, but he couldn't pull its attention away from her.

"Oi! Over here!" Reyn taunted the beast and it turned to face him. It charged at him and Reyn blocked the attack with his gunlance. He was pushed back a few feet. It was a struggle to even stay standing from the sheer force of the monster's attacks. There was a break in the onslaught and Reyn stabbed his Scrap Driver forward. The blade bounced off the scales, hardly leaving a scratch.

A loud squeal ripped through the air as a fiery bullet connected with the monster. The beast caught fire and it let out a roar. It turned and its long tail collided with both Rhodri and Reyn, knocking the two off their feet. They were launched into another tent. The lizard sprinted forward and Teanna jumped aside just in time. She fell to the ground having slipped on a piece of wreckage. The monster towered over her and she glared up at it. The sharp gaze froze the beast for a moment. Teanna scrambled to her feet. She delivered a flurry of rapid kicks to the monster's leg. The strong blows were caused by her mechanical leg.

Dazed, the monster fell onto one knee. Teanna rushed past it and over to her party members. Reyn helped Rhodri to his feet.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah."

"I've been better." Rhodri rubbed his head and sighed. "That beast is unlike anything I've ever seen."

The reptile rose to its full height and charged at them. Reyn pulled Teanna behind him as he jumped in front of Rhodri. He raised his shield and the sound of the monster's claws scrapping shrilly against the metal filled the air. A claw swung around in a sharp hook and caught all three of them. They were sent sprawling to the ground.

Teanna pushed herself up with her hands and her eyes landed on Rhodri. She gasped as she saw sparks dancing along a wound in his side. Ether and water seeped out around his hand as he gripped the injury. Teanna sprung to her feet and hurried over to him, sliding into the space beside him. Rhodri grimaced as he tried to sit up.

"Don't move." Teanna commanded. She cast a worried look over her shoulder. Reyn was already on his feet and holding the monster's attention. A sudden blow knocked him back to the ground. The beast raised a claw to strike him. Teanna loaded a cartridge into her pistol and shot it towards Reyn. The bullet opened and formed a shield of protective ether around him. The monster's claws bounced harmlessly away. With her other gun, Teanna fired two shots causing healing ether to settle around the party. The wound on Rhodri's side began to close.

The ether shield gave Reyn time to attack the monster without fear. He thrust his gunlance forward and the attack knocked both him and the beast back a few steps. Reyn continued to strike with powerful arts; each attack caused deep scratches to appear on the beat's scales. A strong blow to the shield made it shatter and Reyn quickly blocked the following attack.

Teanna and Rhodri were back in the fight and resumed their constant strikes. The monster still focused on Reyn, however, the bodyguard having drawn the monster's aggression. The party began to grow tired but their foe was relentless. Another tail strike swept the entire group off their feet. They crashed to the ground. The beast stalked forward and raised a claw, ready to deal a powerful blow against Reyn.

"Stop! No hurt Mogigi's friends!"

Reyn looked up to see the Nopon had come from his hiding place and was hopping up and down, trying to draw the monster's attention. It worked. The beast turned and with heavy steps started toward the journalist. Mogigi shrieked and scrambled away. The monster proved faster and brought a claw downward toward him.

"Mogigi!" Reyn screamed and reached out, helpless to stop the lethal blow.

A roar resounded through the ether and caused the fog to tremble. A silver blur knocked the monster away, sending it tumbling into the water with a loud slash. The Telethia landed softly on the ground and stood protectively in front of them.

"Pate!" The entire group recognized him.

 _"_ _I'll handle this._ _"_ Pate looked over his shoulder at them, before turning and rushing the monster. The beast just recovered from being thrown and got to its feet. Pate slashed with both hands and deep gashes formed across the monster's chest. Blood seeped from the wounds. The beast struck at Pate and Pate easily fluttered aside. A green aura floated about him, the trademark ability of all Telethia, Soul Read.

Ether gathered at the front of Pate's head and a brilliant blast went forth. The monster staggered from the blow and cried out in pain. Pate turned and walloped it with his tail. Another vicious slash from his claws and the monster was toppled. Pate shot into the air and gathered a massive amount of ether around him. The fog shimmered and twisted as it collected. Pate dived down and crashed into the beast, unleashing the untapped power of the ether onto it. The monster fell back into the water and ceased to move. Pate landed lightly upon the ground once more and sagged slightly, as if his whole body sighed in relief.

Pate turned around and went over to them. _"Is everyone alright?"_

"Thanks thanks friend!" Mogigi threw himself at Pate and the Telethia quickly caught him with one hand. Mogigi hugged him tightly. Reyn laughed and could have sworn he saw a red tint grow in Pate's face.

"You saved us. I don't think we would have been able to beat that on our own." Teanna brushed off her pants as she got to her feet. Rhodri slowly rose and winced. He gripped his side. Teanna rushed to aid him. She drew a tool from her belt and pulled his hand away.

"I believe your heal bullet wasn't enough to fix the damage." Rhodri stated. "It might be a loose wire…"

Teanna popped off a panel with her tool and handed it to Rhodri. He winced as she began to poke around at the wires.

"…I wish it was only a loose wire. Your conduction cable is busted…damn so is the valve…"

Rhodri gave a loud cry of pain and jerked away from her.

"Sorry." Teanna turned a part in her fingers. Rhodri's eyes widened at the sight. "Don't worry; I'm going to replace it. Don't get your circuits in a twist; you're not going to stop functioning."

"I'd appreciate if you would tell me before removing one of my interior parts."

Teanna only rolled her eyes as she dug around in the bag on her belt. She pulled out a circular part and the new metal shined. She stepped over and began to fuss with his side.

"Does stuff like this happen a lot?" Reyn raised an eyebrow as he watched the exchange.

"Teanna and I frequently go out into the field together." Rhodri nodded. "Sometimes I question why I trust her to perform my maintenance."

"It's because you know damn well how good of a doctor and engineer I am." Teanna shot the comment up at him. Rhodri opened his mouth to reply but instead another whimper escaped his throat. He snapped his mouth closed and set his jaw. After a few moments of only the sound of shifting metal, Teanna put out her hand. Rhodri placed the cover into it and Teanna fit it back into place. She stepped away and wiped her hands on her pants.

"I changed the valve and fixed the cable as best I could. It's a temporary fix, but I have the parts I need back at the lab."

"Thank you, I assume I'll be fine until we return." Rhodri ran his fingers over his side. Teanna nodded and then turned to the others.

"You three have any wounds I should be worried about?"

"Mogigi okay!"

 _"Don't worry about me Teanna. I didn't even get hit."_

"The armor you made me works great!"

The three practically replied in unison and Teanna laughed.

"Good."


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Funny story: So I sent my friend a scene to ask her opinion on it. She responded on her tablet and autocorrect pretty much destroyed her response, that in and of itself was funny, but there was one thing that made me stop and laugh for a few minutes. Autocorrect changed Reyn's name to Reynold.**

 **I probably say it every time, but I just love writing the flashbacks. They're always so much fun.**

 **Enjoy!**

Melia stared into the crackling fire that sat in the center of their small camp. The star filled sky hung above them and the darkness stretched down to the horizon. Only a small circle of space could be seen around them, thanks to the fire's warm glow. Melia looked up at Dunban, who sat across from her.

"Dunban?"

His gaze moved upwards to meet hers.

"What is it Melia?"

"I am curious to learn more about this Valkyrie. All three of you know her very well but I only know what I read in the newspaper."

"Riki know! Valkyrie hero Hom Hom! Smart, brave, and pretty, Dun-Dun say so." The Nopon beamed with pride as he retold the facts. Melia smiled down at him.

"Dunban told you all that?"

Riki nodded.

"'Pretty'?" Fiora nudged Dunban's arm and grinned knowingly at him. "Still got that crush on her?"

"Fiora," Dunban closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "We are not discussing this."

"A…crush?" Melia tipped her head slightly in confusion.

"Yeah, Dunban's always liked Teanna," Shulk filled in. "But…"

"She shot him down." Fiora eagerly finished.

"I thought we weren't discussing this!" Dunban growled.

"There's no harm in talking about it," Fiora patted him on the shoulder. "Melia wanted to know more about her."

"…why would someone refuse to be in a relationship with Dunban?" Melia muttered to herself. She furrowed her brow pensively.

"Teanna didn't want to be in a relationship because of the war." Dunban explained with a sigh. "She just had to go and prove her point by dying…"

"Teanna's alive; you'll get to see her again. Don't worry!" Fiora smiled. "You'll get another chance with her, everything's so peaceful; she doesn't have a reason to say no to you now."

"Enough," Dunban silenced Fiora with a look. "Melia, what did you want to know?"

"Regretfully, it was not anything specific. I only wished to learn more about her character." The Empress sat in silence for a moment. "Shulk, Fiora, is there a memory of her that sticks out to you?"

"Well, we can tell you about the first time we met Teanna," Fiora glanced over at Shulk, who nodded for her to continue. "Okay, so we were just little kids…"

 _Shulk and Fiora sat playing on the floor while Dunban and Dickson sat at the kitchen table. The two adults talked about nothing in particular as they kept an eye on the kids. The door to Dunban's house swung open with a bang and it drew everyone's attention._

 _"Reyn! You can't just go barging into someone's house like that!" Dunban looked up, expecting to see Madeline, but to his surprise it was Teanna._

 _"Captain?"_

 _"Huh?" Teanna looked up from her hold on Reyn. "Dunban?"_

 _The two didn't get a chance to speak because Reyn slipped out of Teanna's grasp. He grabbed her hand and dragged her forward into the room._

 _"Come on, big sis, I want you to meet my friends!"_

 _"'Big sis'?" Dunban and Dickson turned to each other in confusion. Dickson offered a shrug in response._

 _"Big sis meet Fiora and Shulk." Reyn released Teanna to motion to them in turn and smiled brightly. Fiora jumped to her feet and eagerly went over to Teanna._

 _"Nice to meet you! You're so pretty." Fiora emphatically shook Teanna's hand. "I hope I'm as pretty as you when I grow up."_

 _Teanna smiled._

 _"Thank you. I'm sure you'll grow up to be beautiful."_

 _Dunban watched the exchange in surprise, Teanna's usual coldness melted away. Her angry expression turned into an open and warm smile. It made his heart flutter._

 _Teanna looked over at Shulk, the boy had retreated over to Dickson. Teanna went over and knelt down a short distance away from him. He peeked around Dickson at her._

 _"So you must be Shulk."_

 _He nodded._

 _"Ah, but who's that?" Teanna motioned at the stuffed animal clutched in his arms. Shulk gripped the bunniv tighter and looked up at Dickson, as if asking for permission to respond. Dickson chuckled and gently pushed the boy forward._

 _"Go on, tell her."_

 _Shulk glanced back at Dickson before turning back to Teanna. His bright blue eyes peered at her through his long blonde bangs. In a quiet voice he replied._

 _"Circuit."_

 _"Circuit, that's a nice name. Is Circuit a boy or a girl?"_

 _"Boy."_

 _"I thought so; he's such a handsome bunniv. May I pet him?" Teanna's comforting smile never left her face. It was a smile that could put even the shyest child at ease. A grin worked its way onto Shulk's face and he held out the stuffed animal. Teanna patted the bunniv on the head._

 _"He likes you. I like you too."_

 _Reyn puffed up in pride, seeing that his friends liked Teanna. He demanded that she play with them, so the four sat on the floor._

 _"What are we playing?" Teanna looked at each of the three children in turn._

 _"Dolls," Fiora said decidedly. Sure enough, her dolls were already out._

 _"But we did that last time!" Reyn huffed. Dunban was about to intervene, he knew a fight when he saw one. Teanna picked up one of the cloth dolls._

 _"Who's this?"_

 _"That's the princess!" Fiora quickly replied._

 _"Can I be the princess?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Then I wanna be the prince!" Reyn scooped up the doll before anyone else had a chance to protest. The rest of the dolls were distributed accordingly and the game began. Dunban and Dickson watched them._

 _Dunban got to his feet and approached the group on the floor. He tapped Fiora on the shoulder. She stared up at her brother expectantly._

 _"Do you mind if I steal her for a minute?" He pointed to Teanna. Fiora frowned slightly._

 _"I'll only be gone for a second." Teanna handed her doll over to Reyn. "Here, I'm sure you can handle this while I'm gone."_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"Okay, Dunban, I guess so." Fiora nodded. Teanna got to her feet and went back to the table with Dunban._

 _"Why's Reyn calling you his sister?" Dunban questioned, getting straight to his point._

 _"That's a bit of a long story. I'm close to General Theodore and Madeline, so I babysat whenever they came to Colony Six and whenever I was down here for missions, I always made a habit to stop by. Now that I've been transferred, they're basically like family."_

 _"Why on Bionis aren't you this nice to us?" Dickson teased._

 _"I don't have any reason to be." Teanna shot back._

 _"I'm surprised at how good with kids you are." Dunban smirked. "I suppose if I acted like a child, you'd be kind to me then."_

 _"Shut it, you idiot." Teanna rolled her eyes. "Or else I'm going to have to add more reps to your drills,_ again _."_

 _"So you're the reason," Dickson eyed Dunban with mock disdain. "Wait till I tell Mumkhar about this."_

 _Before their conversation could continue any further, Fiora came up to the table and pulled on Teanna's arm._

 _"Teanna, Reyn's not doing it right." She pouted and her eyes were begging._

 _"Alright, I'm coming." Teanna stood and followed Fiora back to the little circle on the floor._


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note:**

 **Things have been pretty slow over here as of late, both writing and internet. :( I hate my internet connection with a passion. That's the reason I made all of you wait, that and the reason I'll explain in the end note.**

 **This chapter sheds a ton of light upon one of my characters. I know you guys are eager to know more about this person, so have fun reading the shocking reveal!**

 **Enjoy!**

The group hiked back to the colony from the Ether Swamp. After Teanna mended Rhodri's broken conduction cable, the whole party crashed for much needed sleep. Teanna retreated to her room while Reyn stole the couch. Mogigi and Rhodri settled onto chairs and Pate retired to the guest room. The next day was well underway by the time they awoke.

Slowly the house stirred to life. Teanna disappeared into the lab to run a checkup on her leg. Rhodri left to make sure his own home was in order. Mogigi busily wrote in his notebook, obviously inspired by last night's happenings. Reyn decided to check up on Pate. It had been a few hours since everyone had woken up, and Reyn couldn't help but to worry about the High Entia.

Reyn hesitated to knock, in case Pate was still sleeping. He lightly rapped on the door and pushed it open. Sure enough, Pate was asleep. One arm hung off the bed, a sketchbook hanging dangerously in his fingertips. Reyn quietly closed the door behind him and slowly went forward. He took the sketchbook from Pate's fingers so it wouldn't fall.

 _He couldn't sleep…no wonder he's still out._ Reyn frowned and looked down at the open book in his hands. His eyes widened and his stomach twisted in disgust. The image unnerved him. A High Entia lay twisted and broken, blood pooling around her. Every horrifying detail was perfectly captured, down to the shiny white bone. The woman's eyes were open wide and her expression pained. She was dead.

Reyn quickly thumbed back through the pages. Beautiful landscapes and wildlife mixed in with the disturbing pictures of dead High Entia and the warped figures of half turned Telethia. Images of the Telethia Laboratory were dark and haunting. Reyn immediately recognized Lorithia as he skimmed over the pictures. The drawings of the dead High Entia came with a matching image, one in which the person was alive and full of life.

A shaking hand placed itself over the pages, putting an end to Reyn's searching. Brown eyes shot up to look at Pate. Pate's silver gaze remained down at the sketchbook.

"How…how much did you…see?" A shadow passed over those frail features.

"Enough. Pate those are your nightmares, aren't they?"

Pate's jaw tightened and his whole body stiffened. He took the book from Reyn's hands and closed it. Pate laid it on his lap and clasped his hands over the cover.

"…yes." He breathed the word, his eyes refusing to look at Reyn.

"Who were those people?"

Silence fell between them. Pate shifted uncomfortably underneath Reyn's steady gaze. He nibbled on his lip. Reyn patiently waited for Pate to speak, but as the silence grew longer he wondered if he shouldn't have pressed the question.

"D-do you, um, know what the-the Bionite Order did?"

"I'm not too sure, but I know they tried to kill me more than once." Reyn said after a moment of intense thought. Pate flinched at the words.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize."

Pate shook his head, a strand of hair falling in his face. He spoke quietly again and Reyn strained to hear him.

"I…I was…a member. Th-those people…Those High Entia…I…" Tears formed in Pate's eyes and he shook his head, trying to clear them away. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Pate, you didn't-!" Desperation rung clearly through Reyn's voice.

"I-I didn't have a choice!" Pate put his face in his hands and more words came spilling out along with the tears…

 _Silently, Pate moved through the darkness of night. The mask on his face constricted his breath making the air hot and unbearable. He longed to take it off only after wearing it for a short period of time. The woman at his side remained quiet as they went. Pate glanced over at her, nervousness filling him. This was his first mission for the Order, if he failed, he'd never become a full fledged member. The task however was less than desirable… Pate shook his head slightly, not wishing to think too hard on the sin he was about to commit. He had never believed that the half blooded High Entia were abominations, he always thought of them as people. That belief he had kept to himself, his parents already hated him enough, with all his 'accidents'. He was from a pure blooded line and his family took great pride in it. They looked down on the half bloods, a practice Pate had always hated. Now, the only way to retrieve any sort of honor for his family was to become an upstanding member of the Bionite Order._

 _"We're here, the target is inside." The voice of Tyrea drew Pate from his rapid thoughts. He nodded because he couldn't will himself to speak. Tyrea easily opened the window as if it was a common action for her. She motioned Pate inside. He slipped into the dark room and Tyrea followed. He saw a light on in another room and hesitantly moved towards it._

 _The woman he had been tasked to kill sat reading. A small smiled was on her face as she enjoyed her book. Pate pitied her obliviousness. The pace of his heartbeat rapidly increased and he could feel it pounding against his ribcage. He gripped his lance tightly and glanced back at Tyrea. She motioned him forward. Pate nodded and tentatively stepped into the room._

 _A single swing of his lance knocked the woman from her chair. She cried out in pain and alarm. Horrified, she stared up at Pate from the floor. Immediately she began to beg for mercy. Her blood was already beginning to soak into her clothing._

 _"Finish her." Tyrea's muffled voice shattered Pate's obvious hesitation. Pate raised his lance, his heart crying out against the action. He closed his eyes as he brought the blade downwards. The sickening sound of death reached his ears. He could feel his lance ending the woman's life, the blade sinking into the flesh and knocking against bone. Blood splattered onto his black uniform. Silver eyes opened as he hurriedly pulled his lance back._

 _The image of the woman lying in the ever increasing pool of blood burned into Pate's memory. He felt his stomach turn and he bit back the urge to vomit. The sharp scent of blood dizzied him and caught inside his mask. He longed to rip the item from his face._

 _"Good, now we leave." Tyrea once again brought Pate out of his daze. He nodded and followed her out of the house. Tyrea dismissed him, saying that he had passed the first mission. Pate quickly returned home._

 _As soon as he crossed the threshold he tore the mask from his face. He breathed deeply; the fresh air was spoiled by the blood still on his clothes and lace. He hurried to clean the weapon and his stomach twisted sharply as he did so. He threw off the bloodstained items and rushed to the bathroom, loosing every last thing he had previously eaten._

 _Pate leaned against the sink and rinsed his mouth out. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and marveled at the hot tears rolling down his face. When had those started? He wiped them away and turned his attention to his uniform. He gagged as he cleaned it off. He tossed it into his closet in disgust. He retrieved a fresh outfit and eagerly put it on. Just as Pate turned to leave his room his eyes alighted on his mask. Blood splattered the surface. He grimaced and decided to leave it. He'd had enough of death for one night._

 _He went towards the main living space, the area he knew his parents would be. He stepped into the brightly lit room. For the first time in a long time, the two greeted him warmly. The sight of their smiles warmed his heart. Pate smiled back._

 _"The Order already sent word, we're so happy for you." His mother spoke cheerily._

 _"I'm so proud of you Pate," Those words from his father meant more to Pate than anything. It was something that was never said._

 _"Come over here and give your mother a hug," His mother opened her arms wide and Pate rushed over to her. How long had it been since his mother had wanted to hug him? Too long, Pate realized. He didn't care, he finally had their love. He hugged his mother tightly, grateful for her compassion. His father came over and patted him on the shoulder, continuing to praise him._

 _This love bought with blood was all he'd ever known…_

Pate cried into his hands and his body shook with the sobs. Deep regret weighed down his heart. Killing never felt right to him but the love his parents showed him mixed up his thoughts. He never knew what to feel, it was a strange jumble of good and bad, and it only confused him. After the fact, he wondered if being in the Order had actually been worth anything. His parents had ended up disowning him anyway and his entire world had been shattered by that one action. He no longer had anything more to work for, he had no reason to try and belong. Nothing mattered and soon after, he had been taken to the Telethia Laboratory… Love was something Pate had never experienced. Friendship was something Pate had never had. He'd been alone for so long.

The warm and comforting feeling of being taken into Reyn's arms surprised Pate. The Homs had sat down next to him and now held him close. Pate raised his head and stared up at him in shock.

 _Why would he comfort a monster like me?_

"Pate…" Reyn started but his voice trailed off. "…I ain't good with words."

"R-Reyn," Pate dropped his eyes from the man's face and settled them on the floor. "If-if you hate me…just…just say it."

"Hate you? No." Reyn shifted the High Entia in his arms, forcing Pate to look at him. "Listen. You're no longer stuck in that world, you're free now. You don't have to do terrible things like that and you don't have to worry about Lorithia coming after you. You have to leave the past behind you. Pate, you gotta focus on the present."

Pate blushed darkly, hating the fact that Reyn focused on him so intently. Pate turned his head and silver eyes trailed away from brown ones.

"Look at me." Reyn's voice held a note of annoyance. He lifted a hand and turned Pate's face back toward him. He could feel the heat radiating from Pate's cheeks under his fingers. "You don't have to suffer alone anymore. Obviously this drawing thing ain't working. The next time you have a nightmare wake me up."

Tears rolled down Pate's cheeks for an entirely different reason. He quickly brought a hand up to wipe them away. A small smile worked its way onto his features the longer he saw Reyn's gentle expression.

"Th-thank you."

 **End Note:**

 **I'm so ashamed and angry that I didn't have Rhodri's arts done for the battle in the Ether Swamp! I told myself I wasn't allowed to post another chapter until I had them finished. (The majority of them anyway, can't do damage calculations without the internet working. Meh meh meh meh.) I had such a problem with them because Rhodri is just so stubborn!**

 **Rhodri: I would credit your fault to procrastination than to my** **obstinacy.**

 **Oh quiet you! Do you see the things I have to deal with? Anyway, here are his stats.**

 **Max HP 4,720**

 **Max Physical Strength 250**

 **Max Ether Strength 400**

 **Max Agility 95**

 **Okay, Rhodri tell us about your Talent Art.**

 **Rhodri: Very well. Each of my auto-attacks adds 8% to the Talent Gauge. My whip is made purely of ether so my auto-attacks rely on my Ether Strength rather than my Physical Strength. Truth be told, my Physical Strength is highly irrelevant.**

 **Talent Art:**

 **Studied**

 **After careful observation Rhodri is able to exploit a target's weakest point**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 1,812**

 **Talent Gauge must be maxed**

 **Effects:**

 **Critical Hit Rate Up 100%**

 **Daze hit: Instant Death 50%**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade and all character belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Ugh, it's that time of year again. It's not much, but another chapter is another chapter, right? Expect long delays from here on out.**

 **Enjoy!**

The sound of a knock upon the door captured their attention. Pate stared at the wood in alarm and quickly brushed the remaining tears from his face. He pulled away from Reyn, who reluctantly let him go.

"Um…It's just me, Teanna." Oddly, her usually confident voice sounded timid. "Can I come in?"

"S-sure!" Pate called weakly.

The door swung inward and Teanna's lithe form entered. Her gaze swept over Pate and Reyn and she raised an eyebrow at the two. She focused back on Reyn.

"I wanted to talk to Pate, so if you don't mind…get the hell out." She pointed to the door as she spoke. Reyn hopped to his feet.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," He hesitated in the doorway for a moment and glanced over his shoulder at Pate. Reyn put a finger to his lips and winked, miming to Pate that their conversation would stay a secret. Pate flushed lightly but smiled gratefully. Reyn quickly ducked into the main room, closing the door behind him.

"Wh-what did you, um, want to t-talk about?" Pate brushed aside a strand of hair. He tried to tuck the piece behind his ear; however the short lock fell back onto his face.

"It's…You see…I…" Teanna shifted uncomfortably on her feet and she rubbed the back of her neck. "Aw, damn it all to hell!" Her sharp curse caused Pate to jump. She sighed heavily and turned her gaze back onto the High Entia. "What I'm trying to say is…" Teanna pulled at her bangs in frustration. "I could understand if you didn't like me, hell, if I was you, I wouldn't like me either."

"Um…I-I don't, um, follow…" Pate hesitated to speak. The woman seemed agitated enough and he was afraid to upset her further. Teanna sighed loudly again and dropped her arms against her sides.

"Listen, if you want to shot me to get even, you can do it. I mean, I don't know how good your aim is…but it's the least I could do, right? I deserve it, don't I?"

Pate stared wide-eyed at her for a moment. His confused expression melted away into a smile. He realized what she was trying to do. Laughter bubbled up in his chest and he couldn't contain it. Pate bent his head as he laughed softly into his fingers. The delicate sound caused a light blush to form in Teanna's cheeks.

"H-hey! Don't laugh at me! Can't you see I'm just trying to say, I'm sorry!" Teanna blurted the words she had been having such a hard time getting out.

"I-I know. I-I'm sorry. Your honesty, it-it's refreshing." Pate struggled to get the words out through his giggles. He raised his face and smiled brightly up at her. Teanna never thought she would see such a wide smile from him. It was enough and he didn't need to say his next words.

"I, um, forgive you."

"That's good, because I never would have let you use my pistols anyway." Teanna muttered, turning her face away from him.

"Th-thank you, for, um, healing me."

"Oh! It was nothing. I'm a medic, healing people is what I do. And it was my fault you got hurt anyway." Teanna waved the comment away. A sudden thought popped into her head and she faced Pate to ask the question. "Why'd you go down into the swamp, in the first place? You knew there was a chance that you might turn into a Telethia. You could have stayed up at the campsite."

Pate flushed as he thought back to the moment. He dropped his gaze to his hands and a blush worked its way onto his features. He studied his palm in slight wonder.

"…I don't know, Reyn…" Pate muttered the words under his breath. He shook his head and raised his eyes. "I-I don't really, um, know." He shrugged weakly. Teanna nodded in understanding.

"Alright." She smiled at him. "Thanks again for saving us."

"Y-you're welcome."

Teanna waved over her shoulder as she left the room. Pate watched the door swing close behind her. Silver eyes dropped back down to his hands and he smiled slightly.

 _He makes me feel brave._

 **End Note:**

 **The first two of Rhodri's arts.**

 **1\. Researcher's Mentality**

 **Aura that stops you gaining aggro**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: User**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: N/A**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 33.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Decreases aggro 55%**

 **No aggro gained while active**

 **\- Effect Time 30.0 seconds**

 **2\. Ankle Strike**

 **Whip an enemy's ankles, inflicting Topple**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 825**

 **Cooldown: 14.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Suffering Break: Topple**

 **\- Effect Time 3.0 seconds**


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **It's so lovely to be posting again! School keeps me dreadfully busy. I'm finally to the part so many of you have been waiting for, guess who's finally arrived. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

The next morning Teanna searched through her kitchen. Cabinet doors slammed and drawers noisily slapped closed. Irritated, she violently threw a cabinet door closed, causing it to bounce wildly before finally settling shut.

"Big sis? Something wrong?" Reyn called to her from the dining table. He sat with Mogigi and Pate and the three were enjoying their breakfast. Teanna put her hands on her hips and stomped over to them.

"Wrong? Wrong? You ate all the damn food in the house!" Teanna whacked Reyn over the head. Pate flinched just seeing the action and Mogigi yelped in surprise. Reyn rubbed the back of his head and looked up at the furious woman.

"Sorry, we were hungry." He dropped his gaze and offered the remainder of his food to her. Teanna sighed loudly and shook her head. She pushed the offering away.

"Eat what you want, it's fine." Teanna widened her sight and spoke to the entire group. "I'm sending you three out to the market then. If you're going to be staying here, you're going to have to help out around the house. Alright?"

"Y-yes!"

"Yes yes!"

"Of course!"

The three answered quickly and simultaneously. Teanna smiled contently; at least she knew she could still command a crowd. She slapped a piece of paper onto the table.

"Good, here's my shopping list. Once you're finished, get to it!" She turned on her heels and disappeared into the lab.

"Teanna scary Hom Hom." Mogigi whispered. Pate nodded in agreement. He glanced over at Reyn.

"Y-your head, um, is it alright?"

"Yeah," Reyn shrugged, "I've been knocked around worse. Don't worry about it." He pushed his plate away and picked up the list Teanna had left. He glanced over the items and frowned slightly; it was a long list. The chair creaked as he pushed it back and stood. "We'd better get going, this is gonna take a while."

"Mogigi see!" The Nopon hopped from his chair and reached a wing up toward Reyn. Reyn passed the list over to him. Mogigi looked over the page. Pate quietly got to his feet and cleared the plates from the table. He set them in the kitchen before going back over to the two.

"Needs more pollen cakes," Mogigi nodded resolutely as he passed the list back to Reyn. The bodyguard chuckled.

"We'll have to get some then." Reyn turned to Pate and held the list out to the High Entia. Silver eyes fluttered in surprise; Pate was still not used to being included. He took the corner of the paper in his fingers and pulled it from Reyn's hand. He read Teanna's scrawling handwriting.

"Everything should be, um, easy to find." Pate looked back up at Reyn and started to hand the page back. Reyn put up a hand and pushed Pate's hands back. Pate hurriedly pulled his hands away and flushed lightly.

"You keep it, I'd probably lose it." Reyn smiled. He started for the door and Mogigi waddled along beside him. Pate scrambled to follow the two. He tripped over the leg of a chair and fell to the floor. The chair crashed to the floor along with him. The sound made Reyn and Mogigi turn around. Mogigi scuttled over to him.

"Friend okay?"

"Y-yes." Pate slowly pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He sat back on his haunches and sighed softly. "…what a way to start the day…" He muttered to himself.

"Pate," Reyn chuckled and extended his hand. Pate placed his slender hand into Reyn's and Reyn pulled him to his feet. Mogigi righted the fallen chair.

The three left Teanna's home and headed to the town's market. The small place was crowded with people. Reyn and Mogigi started into the crowd but Pate hung back slightly. He decided quickly, however, that it was best to stay close to the pair.

'- - -'

Teanna sorted through the different parts she had on the shelves in the lab. The metal clinked as she shifted the pieces around. A knock on the front door made her pause. She heard the sound of Melo's many legs on the tile. Teanna tossed a gear back onto the shelf and walked over to the doorway of the lab. She leaned against the doorframe as she watched the Mechon open the door.

The blonde visitor blinked in surprise at seeing who had opened the door. Melo beeped cheerily and swept out its arm in an inviting motion. It stepped backwards and allowed the visitors into the room. Teanna's eyes widened as she watched the group slowly enter. Her heart quickened and she gasped silently.

"Teanna, you're alive." That familiar voice made a smile grow upon her lips. She looked into those green eyes and at his handsome face. He moved towards her as Teanna strode over. He moved his left arm, opening his stance, preparing for the inevitable embrace.

"Dunban you damned idiot!" Teanna yelled and thwacked him over the head. "Why the hell didn't you retreat?"

Dunban cringed and rubbed his head. He blinked up at Teanna and then his eyes gleamed in amusement. He chuckled; he knew exactly what she was talking about, the Battle of Sword Valley.

"I was never one to follow orders."

"The hell you are." She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "I had to transfer you from my unit because of your insubordination…" She sighed angrily and muttered. "Making me hold the left flank so you could go and play hero…"

"I missed you." Dunban smiled at her; happy to see her beautiful face once again, but as always it was twisted up in a sour expression. Teanna glanced at him and muttered.

"I might have thought about you…once or twice."

Dunban grinned at her iciness, nothing had changed.

"Teanna, it's good to see you again!" Fiora appeared at Dunban's side. Teanna turned to the young woman and her face softened. She smiled and reached out to her.

"Fiora! Look at you. I knew you'd grow up beautifully. Your hair! I love what you've done with it." Teanna fingered the short strands. Fiora beamed up at her.

"Thank you. I'm thinking of growing it out." Fiora embraced Teanna and Teanna slowly returned the hug. Teanna then turned to Shulk and continued to smile. She put her hands on his shoulders. It warmed her heart to see them again.

"Shulk, I never thought you'd get this tall!"

"Teanna!" Shulk flushed lightly but grinned back. "It's great to see you again."

"From what I've heard you've been busy, saving the world and such. Reyn wouldn't shut up until he'd told me all about it."

"Oh, yeah, that." Shulk chuckled and bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. His gaze flicked around. "Where is Reyn?"

"I sent him out to do my errands. That boy eats as much as an entire unit…" Teanna sighed slightly. Then her emerald eyes landed on the two remaining guests. She stepped around Shulk. "And who are you two?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Valkyrie. I am Melia." The Empress bowed her head as she curtsied.

"Riki great Heropon!" Riki jumped up and down excitedly. "Dun-dun tell all about hero Hom Hom!"

"Did he now?" Teanna slowly looked over her shoulder at the man. "I'm assuming it was all of the bad things."

"Only the worst." He smirked back at her.

"Dun-dun say good things!" Riki instantly corrected.

Teanna laughed at Riki's obvious confusion. She shook her head.

"I'm sure you're right. I'll have you know, Reyn told me all about you two."

"I see our reputations precede us," Melia nodded in understanding. "I am eager to learn if they are accurate."

"I am too, Empress."

"Please, call me Melia."

 **End Note:**

 **More of Rhodri's arts! You know, as much trouble as they caused me, I actually really like his arts. They're some of my favorites!**

 **3\. Defrag System**

 **Removes debuffs from Rhodri and grants temporary debuff immunity**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: User**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: N/A**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 18.5 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Debuff immunity & clears debuffs**

 **\- Effect Time 10.0 seconds**

 **4\. Defense Field**

 **Creates a special field that boosts defense**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Party**

 **Range: Circle around user**

 **Distance: Medium**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 45.0 seconds**

 **Physical/Ether Damage Down 50%**

 **\- Effect Time 15.0 seconds**


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **I think I'll admit something in this chapter's Author's Note. At this point you all know Pate's painful past, and the funny thing is, it wasn't always like that. Pate's past came from the idea for his Transform/Revert Talent Art. His backstory just fell into place after that. In the beginning he was just a socially awkward mapmaker! This is why I take my arts so seriously, they influence the characters and story so much.**

 **After that little irrelevant confession, onto this chapter. I swear, I say I love every chapter whenever I post it, but I love this one for different reasons. I love this one because of the conflict it introduces. And for Pate's awkwardness, cause seriously how can you not love that?**

 **My oh, my aren't I chatty today!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Mogigi buy pollen cakes!" The blue Nopon gripped the bags with his wings. He held them triumphantly up towards Reyn. He laughed at Mogigi's eagerness as he added the bags to the ones already in his hands.

"Pate, what's next on the list?" Reyn asked the High Entia. Pate shifted a bag to his opposite hand so he could retrieve the list from his pocket. Reyn stepped closer so he could read the list as Pate did. Mogigi impatiently jumped to try and get a view.

"Um, it looks like we, um, got everything." Pate glanced up at Reyn and found that the Homs was close. A blush leaked onto Pate's cheeks and he shifted slightly away.

"Yay! Friends finished! Lunch time, lunch time!" Mogigi cheered with a hop.

"Took the words right outta my mouth," Reyn grinned, "Let's get back."

"Reyn! Hey there!" A familiar voice made Reyn look around. Through the crowd came the smiling face of Fiora. Reyn stared wide eyed at her in surprise.

"Fiora? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Teanna, with Dunban. Melia and Riki are here too," She replied.

"What about Shulk?" Reyn asked hopefully.

"You haven't seen him yet?" Fiora tilted her head thoughtfully, a devious gleam entering her eyes. Jealousy was a nasty thing. "He left before me to look for you."

Reyn instantly brightened.

"So Shulk's here?"

"Yeah," Fiora nodded. Her gaze slid over to Pate and Mogigi. "Who are your friends?"

"Mogigi writerpon," The journalist chirped.

"I-I'm, um, Pate." Pate dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I'm Fiora, it's nice to meet you." She smiled politely. When she focused back on Reyn the smile turned devilish. "So Reyn, I heard you're in love with Shulk."

Brown eyes widened in surprise and panic and heat rose up Reyn's neck.

"Wha-what? Where'd you hear that?" He stammered. Fiora giggled at his embarrassment.

"It's all over the papers. Everyone's talking about it, it's the hottest gossip."

"What paper?" Reyn demanded, casting a wary glace down at Mogigi.

" _Nopon Wood_." At the sound of the paper's name Mogigi's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Reyn stared at the journalist with a mixture of shock and betrayal.

"Mogigi no write that!" He cried desperately.

"It's just some silly gossip; you shouldn't worry about it, Reyn." Fiora patted him on the arm. The action that was meant to soothe him seemed to do the opposite. "We _all_ know it's not true."

"Really?" Reyn turned back to her in alarm. She nodded and smiled, her perfect teeth looking like fangs.

"Oh yeah. You should have seen Shulk's face! I've never seen an expression quite like it. We had a good laugh." Her words dripped like honey but stabbed like knives. The aching in Reyn's chest splintered into tiny needles, sticking him with each breath. His stomach twisted into an unbearable knot and it threatened to make him sick. His fingers tightened around the handles of the bags.

Fiora smiled sweetly, completely aware of the damage she caused.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, but I'd better go back." She dismissed herself and pranced into the crowd.

"R-Reyn…" Pate bit his lip. "Are you, um, alright?"

"Mogigi's fault!" The Nopon blurted in horror as the realization hit him. "Mogigi made note on story! Mogigi sorry sorry! Reyn mad at Mogigi!"

"It's fine…" Reyn set his jaw. "Better hearing it from her than from Shulk…" He tried to keep his voice steady; he could feel the tears building behind his eyes and a lump forming in his throat. "Take these back to Teanna's. I wanna be alone."

Pate took the groceries from his hands. Silver eyes filled with concern. He may not have completely understood the situation but he knew better than anyone that being alone wasn't the answer.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, thanks." As Reyn turned away Pate caught the shimmer of tears in those brown eyes. Reyn's long strides carried him quickly away. Pate and Mogigi watched his back. Mogigi sniffled loudly and Pate looked down at him.

"All Mogigi's fault!" He wailed. "Friend sad!"

"It-it wasn't your, um, fault," Pate glanced around, people were staring. He knelt down in front of the Nopon, "Y-you didn't make Reyn, um, sad. It was, uh, th-that girl." He hesitantly reached out a hand and awkwardly patted Mogigi's orange hat. Mogigi rubbed his eyes with his tiny paws and stared up at him.

"Friend right." Mogigi nodded then brightened. "Mogigi find Shulk, so friend feel better."

"I, uh, don't think that's a…and he's gone…" Pate sighed to himself as he watched the Nopon zoom away. He shook his head as he collected the bags and stood. The load was heavy, but nothing he couldn't handle for the short distance back to Teanna's house.

Pate started down the street and when he rounded the corner he ran into someone. The bags dropped to the ground and Pate fell down with them. He fixed his glasses and looked up at the girl across from him. He had knocked a High Entia to the ground. She carefully pushed herself up and stared back at him. When her teal eyes met his silver ones, his breath caught in his throat. A blush worked its way onto his cheeks.

"I am sorry, I did not see you." She brushed off her purple dress and then stood. She smiled down at Pate and held out a hand. Pate stared up at her, his blush deepening.

"N-no! It-it's my, uh, fault!" He scrambled to his feet without her help. "I-I'm, um, v-very sorry!" He bowed his head to her. He found it much easier to speak when he wasn't looking at her. "A-are you okay?"

"I am unhurt. Thank you for your concern. However, it seems that I caused you to drop your load." She bent down and began to gather the bags. Pate immediately rushed to do the same. His quick pace caused him to grab almost all the bags before the girl had the chance. She smiled as she held out the last one.

"I am Melia, what is your name?"

Pate blinked at her and for a moment was lost in her eyes. One word rolled off his tongue before he could stop it.

"Beautiful."

"Hm?" Melia's eyes fluttered in confusion. Pate's eyes widened in panic and his blush deepened.

"I-I mean, um, y-your name! Th-that's not to, uh, say, you're not beautiful! Because y-you are!" Pate snatched the bag from her hand. "I should, um, be going! Y-yes, I am going!" He dashed away, the bags swinging wildly from his slender hands.

"Wait! You never told me your name!" Melia reached a hand out towards him, but he was already gone. She laughed to herself and smiled. "What an interesting man…"

 **End Note:**

 **Rhodri's arts continue.**

 **5\. Attack Field**

 **Creates a special field that boosts strength**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Party**

 **Range: Circle around user**

 **Distance: Medium**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 30.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Strength/Ether Up 35%**

 **\- Effect Time 15.0 seconds**

 **6\. Plasma Slice**

 **Attack from behind or from the side to destroy an enemy's defenses**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 800**

 **Cooldown: 9.5 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Back Hit: Reduces Physical Defense 50%**

 **Side Hit: Reduces Ether Defense 50%**

 **\- Effect Time 10.0 seconds**


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **I'm always eager to post chapters and being too busy to post has been killing me. (Yes, not posting in a timely manner bothers me just as much as it does you, dear readers.) This chapter had me especially excited since it's one that's very important to the plot of the story. What happens here effects so much afterwards. Now, after that buildup, I hope I don't let you down!**

 **Enjoy!**

Shulk threaded his way through the market crowd in search of Reyn. It was usually so easy to find him because he towered over other people, however the Machina on average were just as tall or taller than Reyn. The few Homs that moved about got his hopes up only to see that they weren't the person he was looking for. Shulk tipped up onto his toes and sighed when his blue eyes couldn't locate a familiar face. He fell back onto his heels.

"Hom Hom Shulk?" A high pitched voice drew his attention. Shulk looked down to see a blue Nopon looking up at him from behind half lenses.

"Yes, I am."

"Good good!" The Nopon beamed and wiggled excitedly. His satchel bounced off his round side. "Friend sad, Shulk help!"

"Friend?" Shulk furrowed his brow. The Nopon nodded wildly before grabbing Shulk's hand with a wing and leading him forward. Shulk stumbled from the sudden motion and followed him. "Who are you?"

"Mogigi writerpon, Reyn bodyguard," He explained. "Reyn sad."

"Oh, so you're the journalist that Reyn's supposed to protect." Shulk connected the dots. "Why is Reyn sad?"

"Mean Hom Hom lady say mean things. Shulk make Reyn happy happy." Mogigi glanced back at Shulk and smiled widely. Shulk blinked at him but then nodded.

"If it'll make Reyn feel better, I'll talk to him."

Mogigi led Shulk out of the colony and a little ways into the forest. The sound of soft sobs reached their ears. Through the trees, Reyn's large form appeared. He sat on a rock his body bent and his face in his hands. His shoulders shook from his crying and his labored breaths echoed in the quiet. Shulk glanced down at Mogigi, the Nopon's expression grim. Shulk bit his lip, wondering what had happened.

Mogigi released Shulk's hand and motioned the Homs forward. Shulk hesitantly drew closer, his steps silent on the grassy forest floor. Reyn didn't notice his presence until he was upon him.

"Reyn?"

Reyn's head snapped up and he stared at Shulk in surprise. He immediately wiped his tears away with the back of his arm. He turned away from the blonde.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He voice cracked from the sobs he was still trying to keep back. Shulk glanced back at Mogigi to find that the Nopon was gone.

"I came to see you." Shulk admitted the point effortlessly, his words rung with how much he had missed Reyn in the short span of his absence. "When you left, you forgot to say goodbye."

"Oh…that all?" Reyn muttered the words under his breath. He refused to look at Shulk in the fear that his tears might begin anew. How could Shulk have found him? His heart still ached painfully, he knew Shulk didn't love him, and Reyn sure as hell didn't want to see him after finding that out.

"Um…well…" Shulk faltered. Certain coldness exuded from Reyn and it confused Shulk. Sure, he had stumbled upon Reyn crying, that he understood, but there was something behind the iciness he couldn't figure out. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I've been worried about you."

"Worried? Why?" Reyn snapped, finally pushing the sadness away and favoring the seemingly stronger emotion of anger. He never wanted Shulk to know he was crying over him, _never_.

Shulk involuntarily stepped back. The ferocity surprised him. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You're my friend Reyn; I have to worry about you."

And there it was. Reyn's hands curled into fists. Friend, that's all he was to Shulk and that's all he ever would be. Reyn stood and Shulk saw the muscles of his back tense.

"Friend?" The word lost its charming connotation when it spat from a snarl. Blue eyes widened in confusion.

"Yes, you're my best friend-" He started to say but his voice died in his throat as Reyn turned on him. Fear played across angelic features as Reyn loomed dauntingly before him. Brown eyes saw the panicked expression and for a moment the anger flickered away.

"Reyn!" Shulk stepped backwards again, his heart suddenly pounding in his ears. Never had he felt afraid of Reyn before, he only ever felt safe when he was around. A thick silence fell between them. Shulk stared up at Reyn's face, trying to understand what was going through the man's mind. Reyn turned his head away.

"Goodbye Shulk."

"Huh?" Shulk's eyes fluttered.

"You said I forgot to say goodbye, so goodbye." The pain in Reyn's heart increased with each word. Leaving Shulk was the only thing he could do. The agony clawed at his being and he longed to take Shulk into his arms to make it stop. Tears burned behind his eyes.

Sky colored orbs dropped away from Reyn and to the ground. The hope that Shulk had gotten from reading the gossip article teetered on the brink. Reyn's words pushed it over the edge and it crashed into dark despair. Icy fingers tore through Shulk's heart, slowly breaking it into pieces. The cold numbness spread from the large spot in his heart that Reyn occupied.

"O-okay…" Shulk breathed, his voice shaking. "Goodbye." He turned on his heels and sprinted into the trees. He gripped his heart as his vision blurred with tears.

 _No wonder Reyn didn't say goodbye…he never wanted to see me in the first place!_

He hurried through the dense foliage and his foot caught on a root. Shulk tripped and he crashed to the ground. He cursed colorfully and pushed himself onto his haunches. The pain of his skinned hands and knees brought him back to reality. He brushed his tears away with his sleeve and stared down at the pinpricks of blood on his palms. Shulk glanced around, suddenly realizing that he was lost. He rose to his feet and slowly turned around. He had taken a few turns in his flight and now he wasn't sure what direction the colony was in. He also wasn't sure how long he had run.

Bushes rustled with movement and Shulk reached back for his sword. His hand grasped at air. His head snapped to the side to search for the blade, he hadn't brought it with him. It still rested in Teanna's house; he had left it there since he had only planned to walk through town. Dread filled him as he looked back towards the sound and backed up. It grew louder and the leaves in front of him parted.

Shulk turned and tried to run, but he was knocked to the ground. A blade glinted in the sunlight as it arched downwards. His scream pierced the air as the flesh of his back ripped open. The pain dizzied him. His attacker rolled him over and Shulk stared up at the face. Warm blood soaked the back of his sweater. His vision blurred. Something wrapped around his leg and dragged him forward. He whimpered in pain as his wound scraped across the earth. His view of the leaves and sky slowly faded into black.

 **End Note:**

 **More of Rhodri's arts.**

 **7\. Speed Field**

 **Creates a special field that boosts speed**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Party**

 **Range: Circle around user**

 **Distance: Medium**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 31.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Agility Up 20%**

 **Accuracy & Evasion Up 20%**

 **\- Effect Time 15.5 seconds**

 **8\. Plasma Drain**

 **Attack from in front or from the side to drain an enemy's strength**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 800**

 **Cooldown: 9.5 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Front hit: Reduces physical strength 25%**

 **Side hit: Reduces ether strength 25%**

 **\- Effect Time 10.0 seconds**


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **I wish I could have gotten this chapter out sooner. I've been feeling under the weather lately, so that's really put a damper on my writing. Things have gotten better and hopefully I can get back into the swing of things. I look forward to showing you all new chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

Pate silently moved around the kitchen as he found a place for the groceries. His heart still fluttered in his chest from his encounter with Melia. He searched through the cupboards and listened to Teanna entertaining her guests. The sudden influx of new people made him a little uncomfortable, so he stayed away from them. He had been introduced to Dunban and Riki, and he had already met Fiora. Pate glanced over at the girl, he still didn't quite understand why her news upset Reyn, but he knew he didn't like her because of it.

The sound of the door opening made him look up. Silver eyes widened and he gasped. He fumbled with the box in his hands and almost dropped it.

"Back from your walk already, Melia?" Dunban asked her as she entered. She nodded as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes. To my surprise, I quite literally ran into another High Entia." She started to explain as she stepped further into the room.

"So you've met Pate?" Teanna laughed and glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Pate?" Melia followed her gaze and the Empress' teal eyes landed upon him. She strode forward and into the kitchen. Pate blushed darkly. He placed the box on the counter and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"So your name is Pate?" Melia questioned.

"Y-yes." He shifted nervously. His eyes slid up to Melia's face and then widened in realization and surprise. "W-wait! M-Melia? As-as in M-Melia _Antiqua_?"

"That is correct."

Immediately, Pate dropped down onto one knee and crossed an arm over his chest. He bowed his head.

"E-Empress! M-my, um, s-sincerest apologizes!"

Melia blinked in shock. She had never expected someone to use the old High Entian customs.

"You may rise. There is no need to address me so formally."

"A-are you, um, sure?" Pate refused to move, his eyes downcast.

"Yes."

Pate tentatively raised his gaze to see her smiling. He slowly got to his feet, his heart hammering from meeting her eyes. Melia inclined her head to him before returning to her seat. Pate quickly turned back to the groceries, his cheeks burning.

They rest of the group had watched the exchange and Teanna chuckled. She looked back over at Dunban and continued their previous conversation.

"Dunban, is it true you lost the use of your arm in the Battle of Sword Valley? I've heard little about it." The topic had been weighing on her mind ever since it had reached her ears four years ago. Dunban nodded.

"It's true. The Monado stole the use of my right arm."

"Ah…so we both lost something in that battle." Teanna shook her head. "Did you see the article about my research?"

"It was about prosthetics."

"There was one thing I didn't mention." Teanna unzipped her right pants leg and held it forward. Dunban inhaled sharply and got up from his seat on the couch. He knelt down in front of her to get a closer look at the metal.

"What happened?" Fiora's eyes followed the glowing pulses of ether flowing through the channels.

"I got caught by a Mechon and we fell into the Endless Sea. After we washed ashore I had to cut myself free." She patted the hilt of the dagger on her left thigh.

"Teanna…" Dunban's finger brushed against her calf. Teanna's pulse spiked and her breath hitched. Her foot collided with Dunban's face and she kicked him back. He cried out as he crashed to the floor.

"Did I say you could touch?" Teanna snapped. She turned her face away, forcing her blush down. Dunban sat up and rubbed his nose.

"Was that necessary?" He grumbled.

"Do Homs usually show affection in such a violent manner?" The unmistakable voice of Rhodri inquired.

"Affection?" Teanna snorted. "The most affection I'd show him is a bullet between the eyes! When the hell did you get here?"

"Only a few moments ago. Melo allowed me inside." Rhodri brushed Teanna's anger aside and focused on Dunban. "You must be Dunban. Whenever I ask about you Teanna becomes aggressive and defensive."

"I should program that Mechon to never let you in…" Teanna grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Aggressive and defensive?" Dunban chuckled. "That sounds about right."

"Do other Homs treat you differently because of your disability, despite your hero status?" Rhodri readied his notepad at the question.

"Excuse me?" Dunban raised on eyebrow.

"This is Rhodri, he's a nosey anthropologist," Teanna filled in.

"Nosey? I am merely asking questions to further my research."

Teanna rolled her eyes and got to her feet, determined to find Melo. She didn't get very far because the front door flew open, causing her to stop. Reyn burst into the room as the door bounced off the wall.

"Shulk!?" He called the blonde's name desperately.

"No, he hasn't come back yet…" Fiora replied uncertainly. "…did something happen?"

Reyn shook his head and turned to leave.

"Reyn, wait." Dunban got to his feet as he issued the command. Reyn hesitated long enough for Dunban to reach him and grab his arm. "What happened?"

"Shulk and I we…" Reyn paused and then spoke in a rush. "Had a fight and he ran off into the forest. I heard him scream but when I got there… Blood, so much blood…" He shook his head again and his voice rose an octave. "I followed the trail but then it just stopped! I knew it was him because I found this!" Reyn gestured a hand. Clutched in his fingers was Shulk's familiar white lanyard. The cord had snapped. Reyn grabbed Dunban's shirt hysterically. "What if something happened to him, Dunban?!"

"Reyn, you've got to calm down." Dunban freed himself from Reyn's tight grip.

"Where did you say he ran off?" Melia questioned. Her posture was rigid and her hands were clasped tightly upon her lap.

"Um…" Reyn momentarily calmed as he thought hard about the location. "Southwest of the colony, I think."

"Shit!" Teanna blurted. Her emerald eyes went wide. "That's Igna Territory!" She reached a hand back and found a chair. She slowly eased herself down. Dunban's eyes widened as he recognized the expression that crossed her face, he had seen enough soldiers fall to know.

"What that mean?" Riki fidgeted nervously. Teanna glanced up at Rhodri and the Machina nodded to her.

"The Igna do not take prisoners. They have most likely eaten him." Rhodri explained the point apathetically. The group collectively gasped. Reyn staggered, the words casting a heavy blow against his heart. He threatened to fall but Dunban steadied him and hurried him into a seat.

Reyn stared down at the floor in shock and horror. He bent forward and rested his elbows upon his knees. He pressed his forehead against his fists. His breaths turned shallow as the realization finally set in.

 _My heart can't take this pain… Every breath hurts, I can't breathe. My strength…it's…gone? I can't keep myself from breaking… Shulk! I'm such a damn idiot!_ His fingers tightened around the lanyard in his grasp. He squeezed his eyes closed as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. Reyn choked on the sobs, his chest agonizingly tight.

An uncertain hand placed itself upon his shoulder. The gentle touch made Reyn look up. Calm silver eyes full of concern gazed at him. Reyn abruptly pulled Pate into a close embrace and buried his tears into Pate's shoulder. Pate blushed darkly, the color reaching his ears. He patted Reyn on the back. Pate wasn't sure what to do, but only wished to give Reyn the same comfort that he had provided him.

"Dead? You're saying Shulk is dead?" Fiora demanded, her voice shaking.

"That is correct. There is little chance he survived." Rhodri replied with a nod.

Mogigi, who had been quietly writing at the dining table, gripped his notebook tightly. His eyes widened as he listened to the words. Tears bubbled up in his eyes; once again, he thought it was all his fault.

 **End Note:**

 **Rhodri's arts continued.**

 **9\. Whiplash**

 **A quick lash to the head inflicts Confuse**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 1400**

 **Cooldown: 20.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Front hit: Confuse**

 **\- Effect Time 10.0 seconds**

 **10\. Time Field**

 **Creates a field that quickens attack speed**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Party**

 **Range: Circle around user**

 **Distance: Medium**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 85.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Haste Up 25%**

 **Double Attack Rate Up 25%**

 **\- Effect Time 30.0 seconds**


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **I really don't have any excuse for not posting anything. I'm sorry everyone! Working on Valkyrie has just slipped to the very bottom of my to-do list.**

 **As for this chapter, there's a reference to one of my shorts within. It should be easy to spot for my loyal readers.**

 **Enjoy!**

Reyn retired to the guest room, wishing to be alone. Pate slept upon the couch and Mogigi on the chair, the same places they had used on their first night in the home. Rhodri returned to his house and Dunban, Riki, Melia, and Fiora took up lodgings in the colony's small hotel, since Teanna didn't have the space to keep them.

Reyn laid awake in bed, his mind ebbing in and out of the fringes of sleep. The aching of his heart hollowed a hole into his chest.

 _Shulk._

Their final meeting replayed in his mind. The fear in those wide blue eyes had mixed with such strong pain. Reyn always read Shulk's feelings from those brilliant eyes, why hadn't he realized his mistake sooner? Letting Shulk go had been the right thing, hadn't it?

Now he'd never see those eyes again. He'd never see that bright smile or hear that charming laugh. Never again would he see that angelic face or golden hair like sunlight. His mind clung desperately to his memories of Shulk, never wanting to forget anything about the man he loved more than anything, his best friend.

Reyn rubbed his tired eyes; after hours of crying, tears just refused to come, allowing no outlet for the intense sorrow built up inside him. Brown eyes stared blankly up through the darkness and at the ceiling. He startled slightly as the door opened. The outline of large headwings painted the recognizable silhouette of Pate.

"R-Reyn?" He whispered into the blackness. Reyn slowly sat up, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah?"

The door clicked softly closed behind Pate and the High Entia inched closer, wringing his hands nervously. Reyn's concern grew once he noticed that Pate's entire body trembled.

"Another nightmare?"

Pate dipped his head in reply. Reyn shifted to the other side of the bed and raised the covers.

"Here, get in."

"W-wait!" Pate peeped and stepped a foot back. A blush grew across his cheeks. "Wh-when you said to, um, c-come to you, I-I didn't realize you meant-!"

Reyn blinked at him for a moment and then chuckled. A smile pulled at his lips. He shook his head.

"Pate, just sleep next to me."

"Oh! R-right…of course…" Pate crept closer and timidly climbed into the bed next to Reyn. Reyn draped the covers over him. He turned to lie down, but Pate still sat up nervously fidgeting. Reyn placed a hand on his shoulder and Pate stiffened. Silver eyes shot over to brown ones. Pate's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"I-I, um, I can't g-get it out of my, um, head." He dropped his gaze to the sheets and fingered the edge of the cloth. For the fourth time, Reyn wrapped his arms around him in an embrace, and then settled them down onto the pillows. Heat rose up Pate's neck from the sudden action.

"R-Reyn!"

"This always helped Shulk when he had nightmares." Reyn explained.

"O-oh." Pate's pulse thundered in his ears, his body crying out to get away. He knew he was safe with Reyn, but he still wasn't used to being so near another person.

 _Shulk._

Everyone kept talking about him and Pate wished he had been able to meet him. He wondered what kind of person Shulk had been. Pate's mind faded away from his nightmares as he pondered the thought.

Reyn's arms encircled Pate and as he held the topographer, Reyn realized how similar it felt to having Shulk in his arms. Their builds were so similar; Pate was only a touch slimmer and a bit taller. Reyn closed his eyes and pressed his hands tighter against Pate's back. The High Entia squeaked as Reyn pulled him closer. Having Pate this close reminded Reyn of a dark night in which Shulk had came to him for solace from nightmares. All he needed now was the sound of pouring rain and maybe he could turn back time to that night… His fingers clutched desperately at the fabric of Pate's shirt.

"R-Reyn?" The whispered question brought Reyn back to reality. Reyn opened his eyes and found himself clinging to Pate. Pate stared up at him and his ears burned crimson as Reyn held him against his chest. Holding Pate seemed to ease the tension in his chest and Reyn didn't want to lessen his grip. Pate laid there rigidly and swallowed hard. Reyn finally eased his grip and uncurled his fingers.

"Sorry… I…"

"It-it's fine." Pate mumbled. He wiggled a bit and Reyn changed his arms to make Pate more comfortable. Pate fluttered his headwings as he settled onto the pillows and the soft feathers brushed against Reyn's skin. The light touch tickled him and reminded him that it wasn't Shulk who was in his arms. Reyn sighed to himself and closed his eyes.

"Mogigi sorry sorry!" The sudden call came accompanied by the Nopon jumping up onto the bed. Pate jolted in surprise and Reyn released him to sit up.

"Mogigi, what are you talking about?"

Tears bubbled in the journalist's eyes. He sniffled loudly before explaining. "Mogigi's fault. Mogigi bring Shulk to friend. Mogigi wanted friend happy happy, but Mogigi cause trouble! Mogigi's fault Shulk gone!" Mogigi wailed the last sentence and burst into tears. Reyn patted him on the head and smiled gently.

"Stop crying, Mogigi, it ain't your fault. You did the right thing. I…" Reyn trailed off for a moment. "I was the one that scared him off. So quit crying."

Mogigi rubbed his eyes with his tiny paws and blinked up at Reyn. A wide smile spread across his face as the blame was lifted from his shoulders.

"Friend mad?"

"Not at all."

Mogigi brushed his tears away and beamed. Reyn smiled back, the grief on his own shoulders lightening slightly from seeing Mogigi so happy. Mogigi hopped between Pate and Reyn and burrowed into the covers.

"Mogigi make friends happy happy." He declared. Pate and Reyn glanced at each other, both grinning from the Nopon's antics. The three settled down for the night, it took them a moment to get comfortable since the inclusion of Mogigi made things a tight fit. Mogigi fell asleep first, cuddled comfortably between Pate and Reyn. Awkwardly at first, Pate held Mogigi like a stuffed animal, but soon relaxed as sleep took him. Reyn held his arms around both, shielding them from any harm. He pushed aside his despair, any and all thoughts of Shulk, and turned his focus upon the two. He vowed to protect them, no matter what the cost, he'd keep them alive. He wouldn't do anything to harm them, like he had Shulk.

 **End Note:**

 **More of Rhodri's arts.**

 **11\. Arching Slash**

 **A wide reaching slash that may inflict Slow**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Fan shape in front**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 1000**

 **Cooldown: 13.5 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Hit Slow**

 **\- Effect Time 9.5 seconds**

 **12\. Synchronize**

 **With an Aura of focus, Rhordi can easily study an enemy**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Medium**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 50.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Lock-On**

 **Damage fills Talent Gauge 5%**

 **\- Effect Time 24.0 seconds**


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners. (it's been over forty chapters, do I really have to keep saying this?)**

 **Hello all! I've gotten my hands on Xenoblade Chronicles X, so I've been playing that like a mad woman. :) If you see a Pathfinder named Teanna, that's me! (Although, I might change my Division, I'm not sure how much I like the HP bonus.) I did create Teanna as my character, I'm a bit mad because her hair and eye color are only correct in certain lighting. But oh well! Playing X has gotten me back into a Xenoblade mood, so I should hopefully be writing more! ...although I can make no promises. It's been a while since I've played the original and I feel a bit inadequate for writing Valkyrie. I'll try my best to add all the little game references like I usually do. Since I'm playing X, you might see some references to it! It's my personal belief that Mira is part of the world Shulk created. This has zero basis, so for those that haven't played, think nothing of it. I'm not that far in yet.**

 **Enough about me and what I've been up to all this time, onto the chapter! I'm sure you've all been curious as to Shulk's true fate!**

 **Enjoy!**

A calming coolness spread across Shulk's back, the fiery pain of the wound only a memory. The feeling was the first to come back to him. Fresh herbs mixed with the scent of earth. Movement rustled behind him and the click of pottery against stone stirred his eyes to finally open. The warm glow of electric ether crystals momentarily blinded him. Shulk blinked to clear his vision.

Brown stone made up the room's walls and furniture had been carved from the same material. Ether crystals hung in metal lamps suspended by chains from the rock ceiling. His eyes dropped to the floor to find it was the same dull color. An animal skin rug spread across the floor.

More of the healing coolness swept against his skin. Shulk stiffened as he felt the press of a hand. He started to move, but a hand gently pushed him down by the shoulder.

"Be ssstill, have no fear. I only help." The voice spoke with a strange accent; one that hung close to s's and harshly cracked the consonants. As rough sounding as the speech seemed it was kind and put Shulk at ease. He relaxed back onto the woven blankets.

"Where am I?" Shulk cast another glance around the room. Pottery filled the shelves along the wall, each jar a different color and shape. Instead of a door, heavy curtains blocked the entryway.

"Thisss isss the Exile Sssanctuary. It isss where we hide from thossse who would hunt usss." The woman's voice grew sad as she added the last detail.

"Hunt you?" Shulk furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why would anyone hunt you?"

She sighed and then laughed. The chuckle crackled and, at an intake of breath, hissed.

"Sssilly Homsss knowsss not to who he ssspeaksss." The pressure of hands lifted from his back. The woman walked around the bed and stood in Shulk's line of sight. Blue eyes widened.

"An Igna?"

It was the first time he had ever seen a female Igna. The woman's scales were a beautiful green, like the healthy leaves of a plant. The scales were lighter around her face and faded to white on her face and torso. She wore leather armor decorated with silver and ether crystals. Fabric dyed a light pink attached to her hip guards and acted as a skirt. Her golden eyes flashed in amusement at his surprise.

"Yesss. I am Ra'Kasssha. You are who?"

"Shulk." He slowly pushed himself up onto on arm. His back didn't hurt at all. He glanced down at his palms to find not a scratch on them.

"Ssshulk? He who wielded the blade of light?" This time it was Ra'Kasha's turn to be surprised. Shulk nodded.

"You mean the Monado? Yes, that's me."

"Aw, and here I wasss afraid I might regret my decisssion." Ra'Kasha chuckled. She smiled and flashed brilliant fangs.

"Regret what decision? I remember being attacked then…" Shulk thought back to the moment. An Igna had run from the trees at him. The sting of the blade against his back stuck out in his mind.

"I sssaved you. My ssscoutsss wanted to eat you."

"Eat me?!" Shulk gasped. Ra'Kasha laughed once again. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ssshulk, we usssed to eat the other racesss, but I put a ssstop to it. Thisss new world meansss a new beginning." She explained. "I have you to thank for that."

"You're welcome, but thank you for saving me. And for healing me."

"My ssscout attacked you becaussse you ssstumbled into our territory. He feared you had come to attack usss. When I heard that you bore no weapon I made them releassse you. We have been attacked far too often by thossse that live in the nearby colony." Ra'Kasha bowed her head. "It isss I who isss sssorry. You meant no harm to usss and yet we attacked."

"I'm sorry for trespassing. I don't know the forest that well." Shulk admitted. Ra'Kasha smiled and shook her head.

"That makesss you the sssecond."

"Second?"

"In time you will meet her." Ra'Kasha stood and her bare feet patted quietly against the stone floor. She walked back around the bed and Shulk shifted so he could watch her. She picked up a set of clothing and held it out to him.

"Underssstand that your Homsss clothing wasss dessstoryed from the attack. We crafted you armor to replace it. You wore sssuch flimsssy attire," Ra'Kasha clicked her tongue and shook her head. Shulk took the items from her hands.

"Thank you."

"I will leave ssso you can change. I will be nearby, call for me when you are finissshed." Ra'Kasha strolled out of the room. She pushed the curtains aside and Shulk watched her leave, her gem adorned tail the last thing to disappear from view.

He got out of the bed and stepped onto the coarse fur of the rug. He pulled on the long black pants, pleased to find that his belt had been placed with them. His shoes remained intact and he readily put them on. Shulk put on a black, long sleeved, high collared, shirt reminiscent of his sweater before picking up the leather chest plate. He turned the armor in his hands, admiring the craftsmanship of the piece. It was light but seemed incredibly durable. He fastened it on and cast a glance towards the far wall. A mirror hung there, that he hadn't noticed before. Shulk stepped towards it and stared at his new appearance. The attire was certainly different from his Colony Nine clothes. He pulled at the tight sleeve uncertainly, but he had been in enough crazy outfits on his last adventure that this was relatively simple in the grand scheme of things.

Shulk went over to the doorway and pulled the curtains aside. He looked down the wide hall; it was the same colored stone as the other room. His eyes landed upon Ra'Kasha and she smiled at seeing him. She walked over to him, a volff at her heels. Shulk stepped out into the hall and cast a wary glance at the animal.

"Thisss isss Qu'La, ssshe isss my partner volff." Ra'Kasha patted the beast on the head. "Do not be afraid of her. Ssshe will not harm you."

Shulk remembered the Ignas from Satorl Marsh; he recalled how fierce they had been with their volff partners. He stiffened as Qu'La approached him. She circled him and sniffed his legs. Qu'La bumped her head against his hand and Shulk tentatively patted her head.

"Qu'La knowsss you are a good man." Ra'Kasha informed him. "Ssshe doesss not usssually allow othersss to pet her."

"Thanks." Shulk stroked the volff's fur to find it softer than he expected. Qu'La wagged her tail and seemed to smile up at him. "Ra'Kasha, we're underground aren't we?" Shulk asked the question as he petted the beautiful volff. Qu'La's fur shone silver-white like the glow of the moon, an uncommon color among volffs.

"Very perceptive," Ra'Kasha stepped closer to him and offered a scaly hand. "Underground we are. Thisss place isss a cave sssyssstem. Come, there isss much I wisssh to ssshow you."

Shulk took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. She used much force and Shulk stumbled into her strong frame. Ra'Kasha laughed from deep within her throat as she steadied him.

"Homsss are sssuch light creaturesss, I keep forgetting."

"Sorry…" Shulk felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. She roughly patted him on the shoulder as she walked forward. Qu'La bumped into Shulk's legs and herded him after Ra'Kasha. He quickly fell instep beside the woman; however her longs strides made it hard for him to keep up.

The right wall of the hall opened to reveal a large chamber. Shulk went to the railing and looked out across the expansive room. The ceiling rose high above his head and more halls could be seen above and at the far wall. The room bustled with Ignas going about their daily business. A giant electric ether crystal deposit provided all the light the room needed.

"This is amazing. Did you build this place yourselves?" Shulk glanced back at Ra'Kasha.

"In a way. We usssed the preexisssting tunnelsss and built only what we needed." She joined him at the railing. "Thisss place ssservesss asss the center of our city. Ssshulk, tell me, do Homsss have a place like thisss?"

He immediately nodded; it easily reminded him of a specific spot in Colony Nine.

"Yeah, in the Commercial District everyone is always at the market around the Ether Light. But why do you ask?" Shulk took his gaze from the lively crowd to look up at Ra'Kasha.

"I wisssh to learn more about Homsss, Nopon, High Entia, and Machina. If we are to have peace between our people we mussst learn about each other. To learn isss to underssstand, to underssstand isss the firssst ssstep towardsss peace." Ra'Kasha swept her hand out above the crowd. "My people need more than thisss hidden sssanctuary, they are hungry and in need of sssecurity. We need not fear everyday for our livesss."

Shulk's eyes alighted on a group of children. They played in a small group and reminded him so much of the children back at the colony. As he watched the Ignas move about before them, he wondered how he had managed to kill any of them during his last journey. A seed of guilt grew in his heart.

"Yes, we do need peace. Your people won't go hungry any longer." Shulk turned to Ra'Kasha. "I'll do everything in my power to attain peace between us. I did it with the Machina, I can do it again."

"Great wielder of the light sssword, I know that thossse aboveground will lisssten to you." She smiled a toothy grin when she saw the fire in his eyes. Qu'La gave an approving bark and rubbed her head against Shulk's leg. He patted her on the head and laughed.

"Qu'La never takesss well to ssstrangersss, interesssting you are, Ssshulk."

He shrugged.

"I'm not good with animals, so I don't see why she likes me so much."

"Ssshe ssseesss sssomething within you, sssomething ssstrong, your loyalty or kindnessssss, perhapsss."

"I don't know about that…" Shulk shrugged once more. He glanced back out into the room. "Could we go down there?"

"Yesss," Ra'Kasha turned and motioned for him to follow. "Ssshulk, there isss sssomething you need know."

"Yeah?" He hurried to her side, Qu'La bounding along beside them.

"Ignasss do not take kindly to Homsss. You-" She was interrupted by a voice calling out to them.

"Sssissster!" Shulk and Ra'Kasha both turned to see a male Igna trotting towards them. His scales were a shade darker than Ra'Kasha's and his armor was decorated with the same silver. A pair of twin hatchets clapped against his legs as he came over. His golden eyes glared at Shulk and he hissed.

"True it isss. You sssaved another one! With that monssster in the ssswamp we do not have our hunting groundsss! Yet you ssstill insssissst on having more mouthsss to feed!"

"I will not allow another Homsss to be killed for food." Ra'Kasha's gaze hardened. "We cannot eat thossse we wisssh to make peace with!"

The two started at each other for a tense moment before the man looked away. He grunted, and then the man's golden eyes slid over to Shulk. He stepped closer and peered down at him. Shulk took a precautious step back.

"You are who?"

"Thisss isss the light blade wielder, Ssshulk." Ra'Kasha responded for him. She put extra emphasis upon Shulk's previous ability of wielding the Monado. The man raised an eye-ridge.

"Him? I thought he would be bigger." He shook his head and snickered, the raspy sound scratching Shulk's ears. "Your name, it sssoundsss Ignan. Sssh'Ulk." He snapped his jaws as if tasting the sound.

"It's not usually pronounced like that," Shulk corrected. "Not as much emphasis on the 'u'."

The man tipped his head quizzically and then shrugged. He repeated Shulk's name with little difference in the pronunciation. Shulk decided not to correct him again, it's not like the difference bothered him.

"Ssshulk, thisss isss my brother Mer'Rik." Ra'Kasha introduced him. She still smiled in amusement from her brother's mispronunciation of the boy's name.

"It's nice to meet you," Shulk extended a hand. Mer'Rik roughly took Shulk's hand and pulled him closer. Shulk gasped, his chest rising sharply, as Mer'Rik clicked his jaws beside his ear. The Igna's sharp teeth snapped loudly together. Shulk retreated back once Mer'Rik released him. Ra'Kasha clacked her tongue in annoyance.

"Mer'Rik, harm him and I will-"

"Sssissster, not a ssscratch will befall him." Mer'Rik interrupted her. He pouted and crossed his arms. "He looksss ssso tasssty. Why can we not eat him?"

Ra'Kasha's sigh sounded like a growl.

"Mer'Rik, do you not have pupilsss to be training?"

Mer'Rik waved away the thought and then his expression brightened.

"Ssshowing him around you were?" Mer'Rik waited for his sister to nod before he continued. "Bring Sssh'Ulk down to the training pit; we will all learn sssomething about each other then."

"Great idea." Ra'Kasha grinned and looked over at Shulk. "Would you like to take part in a few sssparing matchesss?"

"Sure, but I don't have my sword." Shulk agreed.

"Worry not." Ra'Kasha turned and started forward once again. Mer'Rik eagerly joined her and Shulk hurried to follow. Qu'La bounded excitedly around them, knowing exactly where they were headed.

 **End Note:**

 **Even more of Rhodri's arts. I think it's important to note that his Fields arts draw a TON of aggro, so use them with caution! Plus, they're stack-able!**

 **13\. Field Extension**

 **Reduces cooldown on Field arts and boosts their distance**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: User**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: N/A**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 66.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Cooldown is reduced (except Field Extension) 65%**

 **Field effect distance x2**

 **\- Effect Time: 25.5 seconds**

 **No auto-attack or movement**

 **14\. Reset**

 **Removes debuffs from enemy but deals extra damage for each one**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Enemy**

 **Range: Individual Target**

 **Distance: Close**

 **Damage: 1400**

 **Cooldown: 43.0 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Target's debuffs increase damage**

 **Increase rate per debuff x1.0**

 **Hit: Removes debuffs**


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 ***gasp* Another chapter so soon? I know it's exciting. Happy New Year! (I'm a day late but whatever.)**

 **Enjoy!**

After two sharp knocks the door to Teanna's house swung open. The charming Mechon, Melo, chirped in greeting to Dunban and then scurried away to continue its housework. Dunban closed the door behind him and swept his gaze over the oddly quiet house. The door to the guest room was closed and the door to the lab hung open, as per usual. Light dripped from the doorway and every so often the sound of movement or the clicking of metal could be heard from within.

The sound of a page turning drew Dunban's attention and he finally noticed Rhodri sitting in one of the chairs. He moved farther into the room and warmly greeted the Machina.

"Good morning, Rhodri." He was still surprised to see the man there. Rhodri sat, casually reading, in the room as if he lived in the house. Rhodri's golden gaze stayed focused on the pages of his book and Dunban figured that he hadn't heard him. He'd come across similar situations with Shulk and knew better than to bother someone while they read.

Dunban walked past him as he went to the doorway of the lab. Rhodri glanced up as the movement caught his attention, and then promptly looked back down; he took no interest in the Homs at the moment.

Dunban stepped into the lab to see Teanna bent over one of the lab tables. He smiled at the sight of her and his heart quickened. He'd gone too long without her in his life and he longed to take her into his arms as his own. Dunban shook the foolish thoughts away, knowing exactly how Teanna felt towards him.

"Good morning, Teanna." His greeting caused her to jolt up. Obviously he had interrupted a deep thought. She turned and her mouth pulled into an uncharacteristic grin.

"Morning, you're just the man I wanted to see."

"Really?" Dunban quirked an eyebrow, slight apprehension filling him. Teanna nodded vivaciously and beckoned him over. Dunban slowly went forward as Teanna began to explain.

"I've been doing some thinking, and well…" She turned and pushed aside the parts on the table, knocking over an empty cup in the processes. She grabbed a rolled up piece of paper and unrolled it. "I think I can restore your arm."

"Are you sure?" Dunban eyed the sketched warily. His left hand unconsciously found his right shoulder. Teanna noticed his worry and her excitement faded.

"It's still pretty rough, so it could just be wishful thinking." She quickly rolled the schematic up and gathered the parts into her arms. "I still have to test things to see if it'll work…"

"Wait," Dunban's voiced stopped her. "Can I see it again? You know I don't know that much about machines, but I'd love to hear your ideas."

Teanna stared at him for a moment before dumping everything back onto the table. She spread the paper out across the table once more. She stacked some parts onto the corners to keep them from rerolling. Teanna righted the fallen cup and set it off to the side. She retrieved the pencil she had stashed behind her ear and bent over the schematic in preparation for the inevitable explanation.

Dunban moved closer and stood at her side as she started to speak. He glanced at the page but his gaze moved to her face. He frowned when he noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Teanna?"

"Hmm?" Emerald eyes moved over to look at him. He could see the tiredness behind the enthusiasm.

"Have you slept?"

"Have I slept?" She repeated the questioned a bit dumbfounded by it. He caught the scent of something on her breath. She shook her head and the curls on her head bounced. "Nope. I've been up for at least twenty-four hours. Didn't really think about sleeping. I've been busy with this."

"Did you eat?" Dunban's concern grew. Teanna blinked and took a moment of silence to think. She tapped her chin with her pencil.

"Oh, that kind of slipped my mind."

Dunban sighed heavily. He ran a hand through his hair; it was like dealing with Shulk all over again. He took her arm and gently pulled her away from the table. Some heat rose into Teanna's cheeks and she sputtered.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"We're getting you some food and then putting you to bed. It's unhealthy working nonstop like this." Dunban led her out of the lab before Teanna finally jerked her arm away.

"I'm fine! I'm a medic I know damn well what's bad for me and what isn't!" She snapped and crossed her arms.

"If you know so much, why did you allow yourself to forget to sleep and eat?" Dunban met her gaze with an equally as strong one. To his surprise she quickly caved and looked away from him. She sighed quietly and drummed her fingers against her collarbone. A sorrowful cloud passed over her eyes. Dunban instantly knew.

"Fiora's locked herself in her room. She refuses to come out." He explained how his sister was coping with the news of Shulk's probable death.

"And I've been working like a mad woman…" Teanna shook her head. Her eyes alighted on Rhodri and she went over to him. She leaned against the back of his chair and tapped his shoulder. He didn't move, apparently used to having his attention got in this way.

"Yes, Teanna?"

"Where are Reyn, Pate, and Mogigi?" She eyed his book curiously as she asked the questioned. Rhodri turned a page before replying.

"I haven't seen Pate and Mogigi, but I know Reyn hasn't left his room yet. Pate's backpack is still here so he must not have gone very far." Rhodri nudged the overly full sack with a foot.

"Hmm…" Teanna twisted her lips in thought, puzzling over where the Nopon and High Entia could be. She fluttered her slowly closing eyelids. Teanna stood back up and stretched her arms over her head. She yawned loudly.

"I'll pass on eating, Dunban, I think I'm off to bed." She stopped in the door of her room and leaned against the frame. "Dunban, I probably should have asked before, do you want me to figure out a way to restore your arm?"

"I'd be grateful if you could figure out a way for me to use it again." He smiled. "Get some rest and we can discuss it later."

"Right." She nodded to him and then called over to Rhodri. "Rhodri, I'm going to sleep, don't wake me up!"

He grunted in response. Teanna ducked into her room and closed the door behind her. Dunban shifted his attention to Rhodri; the Machina was still engrossed in his book. A small seed of jealousy took root in his heart as he realized how close Rhodri and Teanna must be. The man acted like he practically owned the place and Teanna didn't mind his presence in the slightest.

Suddenly feeling very out of place, Dunban politely excused himself (although he doubted Rhodri cared) and left.

 **End Note:**

 **The last of Rhodri's arts. These things feel like they've taken** ** _forever_** **.**

 **15\. Heat Field**

 **Creates a special field that prevents tension loss and improves critical hit rate.**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Party**

 **Range: Circle around user**

 **Distance: Medium**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 90.5 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Critical Hit Rate Up 85%**

 **Prevents tension from decreasing**

 **\- Effect Time 9.5 seconds**

 **16\. Balance Field**

 **Creates a special field that prevents Topple and Daze**

 **Attribute: Ether**

 **Target: Party**

 **Range: Circle around user**

 **Distance: Medium**

 **Damage: N/A**

 **Cooldown: 55.5 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **Prevents Topple/Daze**

 **\- Effect Time 10.0 seconds**


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **As a side note, I'd like to mention that Pate's clumsiness comes from my personal experience. I run into walls and trip over things. Everything he's done so far, I have also done at least once. And this chapter is no different.**

 **Enjoy!**

Pate shifted as his mind slowly pulled away from the deep abyss of sleep. He squeezed the furry object in arms and it let out a high pitched grunt. Silver eyes fluttered open and he flushed when he remembered where he was. Mogigi wiggled and Pate relaxed his grip.

"S-sorry," Pate whispered to the Nopon and drew his hands away in slight embarrassment.

"Mogigi not mind." He beamed up at the High Entia and Pate wondered how Mogigi could be so cheery after just waking up.

The bed shifted as Reyn awoke, the arm that had been across both Mogigi and Pate lifted to rub his eyes. Reyn propped himself up on one arm and Pate glanced up at him. Heat grew in pale cheeks as silver eyes skimmed over Reyn's bare chest. In the darkness of the night before, Pate hadn't realized that Reyn slept in only his boxers, now in the light of day it discomfited him.

Pate started to sit up, but as he did so, he teetered on the edge of the bed. Not realizing his position, he moved too fast and slipped over the side. Pate's hands grasped at air and he tumbled to the floor with a crash. His legs pulled the top sheet down along with him.

Mogigi gasped and Reyn stared at Pate for a moment. Pate stared up at the ceiling as he blinked the stars from his eyes. Mogigi inched over to the edge of the bed and peered down at him. He giggled into his paws and Reyn's snickers soon joined him.

"Friend okay?"

"Um…" Pate pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his head. "Yeah." He stroked a headwing, smoothing down the rumpled feathers. He looked up at the two and sighed at their poorly contained laughter. He busied himself with untangling his legs from the sheet. Mogigi jumped down and landed next to Pate. He used his wings to help free the High Entia. Pate froze for a moment surprised by the simple gesture. A smile grew across his lips and he continued to pull at the fabric.

Reyn watched the two a while and then moved down to the end of the bed. He climbed out over the end of the bed to avoid being kicked by Pate's flailing limbs. How he had managed to get so tangled up in that short fall both baffled and amused Reyn. He glanced down at them and grinned, Mogigi was doing more harm than good.

"Oi, hold on a sec," Reyn bent down and both Pate and Mogigi stopped. He grabbed the piece entwined around Pate's feet and with a few tugs pulled the sheet away. They released the sheet as Reyn drew it back and tossed it to its rightful place on top of the mattress.

"Th-thank you." Pate turned his gaze up to Reyn's face but then is nervously flicked down to his exposed skin. He dropped his eyes and gripped his arm. His fingers traced the hidden lines of his scars. Brown eyes followed the timid motion.

"No problem," Reyn smiled in hopes that it would put Pate at ease but he didn't look up to see it.

"Mogigi hungry!" The Nopon declared. "Mogigi make breakfast." He marched out of the room.

"Make something for me too!" Reyn called after him. He turned back to Pate and offered a hand. The High Entia still looked away from him. "Pate." At the sound of his name he looked up. Seeing Reyn's outstretched hand Pate released his arm to take it. Reyn pulled him to his feet and Pate wobbled. Reyn pressed a hand against his shoulder to steady him. Pate tensed.

"You okay?" Reyn dropped his hands, his voice weighed heavy with concern.

"I-I'm fine." Pate nodded, his eyes settling to the floor. Reyn sighed and crossed his arms. The frustrated sound caused Pate to glance up.

"I've gotten to know you pretty well. I can tell when something's wrong." Reyn elaborated. "So what is it?"

"O-oh! N-nothing you should, um, worry about." Suddenly flustered, Pate stepped back and waved his hands. His cheeks burned deep red.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Reyn put up his hands in defeat. He stepped past Pate to retrieve his clothes from the dresser. Pate sighed quietly and headed for the door. He hesitated for a moment, clasping a hand over his pounding heart.

 _Reyn's so confident; he's so sure of himself… This is the second time he's barely been wearing anything and he doesn't get bothered at all… With my scars I couldn't possibly be as brave as him._ Pate shook his head and ducked into the main room. He went over to his backpack and bent down to dig through it.

"So you were in the guest room this entire time?" Rhodri's cool voice caused Pate to jump and whirl around. He hadn't noticed the Machina silently reading when he'd entered the room.

"G-good morning!" Pate blurted. His heart still thundered from the surprise. "Y-yes, I, um, slept with Reyn." The words tumbled out and only after saying them did he realize how _suggestive_ they sounded. "I-I mean-!" Pate tried to clarify his meaning as heat filled his cheeks, but Rhodri interrupted him.

"I understand you perfectly. There's no need to paraphrase yourself," Rhodri flipped a page of his book dispassionately. "I assume you're the one that caused that noise."

"Y-yes." Pate turned to his backpack to hide his red face. "I, um, fell out of bed."

"How completely uninteresting." Rhodri droned.

Pate dug through his bag, pulled out a large sketchbook and a few instruments, and snapped the top closed. He stood and slung the straps over his shoulders, shifting the items in his arms as he did so. Pate started for the door and the banging in the kitchen paused.

"Friend not hungry?" Mogigi called over to him. Pate stopped in the doorway and shook his head.

"No, um, thanks, Mogigi." He disappeared out the door.


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Progress on this story has been a little slow, sorry about that. I've hit a little bit of a road block (it's a point A to point B problem) but I'm doing my best to work through it and sort out the plot. Hopefully, I'll get things sorted out soon because I have lots planned! As for this chapter, we're back with Shulk and the Ignas.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ra'Kasha and Mer'Rik lead Shulk through the tunnels down into the central room. The area around the ether crystal deposit was depressed into the shape of a half moon. Ignas spared against each other in pairs, in the lowered portion of ground. Others sat around on the steps leading down into the training pit watching them practice, resting, or waiting for an available partner.

Shulk's eyes followed the familiar movements of the Ignan fighting style. He had crossed blades with them many times and had a sense for their attacks. He still watched them in awe however; the Ignas dueled against each other with such ferocity, yet their attacks flowed with much fluidity. Never had he gotten to observe how intricately they moved, he'd been too busy trying not to get killed.

"Dumbssstruck the little Homsss isss," Mer'Rik smirked. Shulk tore his eyes away from the warriors.

"Your fighters are amazing." He admitted easily. "They're stronger than I remember." The words came from his mouth before he could stop them and he instantly regretted them. Mer'Rik's eyes flashed with anger and Ra'Kasha put a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back at his sister and took a controlled breath.

"Thank you," Mer'Rik growled, allowing his rage to show in his voice. "We have been training hard to protect ourssselvesss. Sssh'Ulk, light blade wielder, we all know of your ssstrength and know that you killed God'Win."

The name made Shulk's eyes widen. He remembered the Igna leader from Satorl Marsh. He fought hard against Godwin and his soldiers to save the Nopon scholar, Kacha.

"I…" Shulk looked away from him. "I did it to rescue someone, I'm sorry."

Mer'Rik recoiled in surprise. He stepped towards Shulk and leaned around to get a view of his face.

"That apology isss sssincere? From a Homsss?"

"Yes," Shulk stepped back, the thought of Mer'Rik wanting to eat him in the back of his mind. "I know I only learned a little about your people, but after speaking with you and Ra'Kasha, I regret my actions. Truly, I'm sorry for what I did."

"If only all Homsss ssshared your view," Ra'Kasha smiled. "Know I know what Qu'La ssseesss within you."

"That isss Chieftessssss to you," Mer'Rik corrected. "My sssissster dessservesss ressspect!"

"Chieftess?" Shulk blinked at Ra'Kasha. "You didn't introduce yourself that way."

"I wanted no ssspecial treatment from you. I wissshed to sssee the real you, not a façade placed before me basssed on airsss." The leader of the Ignas explained her reasoning. "Ssshulk, would you do me the honor of a duel?"

"It'd be my honor." Shulk nodded.

"Mer'Rik, if you will," Ra'Kasha motioned to the doorway by the base of the ether crystal deposit. He nodded and started down the stairs.

"Follow me, Sssh'Ulk."

Shulk lagged behind him because Mer'Rik's long strides took the stairs by twos. He finally caught up when Mer'Rik paused at the bottom of the pit. Qu'La patted along beside Shulk as the two started for the far door. The Ignas dueling stopped to watch them pass and the activity quieted. Shulk felt their eyes on him and nervousness bubbled within him.

"Never hasss a Homsss been permitted here." Mer'Rik explained without looking back at him. "You are the firssst. I wisssh to sssee your ssskill, light blade wielder. None have besssted Ra'Kasssha."

"She's your leader; I have no doubt that she's strong."

"Wissse wordsss," Mer'Rik glanced over his shoulder at him and grinned toothily. He pushed aside the curtains and the two stepped into the room. Weapons of all kinds hung on the walls and rested in racks.

"Take your pick," Mer'Rik gestured to the items. Shulk walked further into the room and eyed the weapons. His gaze flicked over the axes, clubs, and staffs, none of them were what he was looking for. He saw the one handed swords the Ignas used and frowned, wondering if he'd find what he hoped. On the far wall, Shulk caught sight of blue metal and his eyes gleamed. He went over and removed the two handed blade from the wall. He tested the balance in his hands, it wasn't too heavy and he could wield it with ease.

"A Claymore? Interesssting," Mer'Rik muttered as Shulk returned to the doorway. "How isss it your puny armsss can wield sssuch a weapon?"

"I wielded the Monado, didn't I?" Shulk retorted. Mer'Rik chuckled and exited the room. Shulk pushed through the curtains and followed him. The small arena was now empty; the Ignas previously fighting were now sitting on the stairs. Ra'Kasha stood in the center, leaning on the long handle of her double bladed axe.

"Good luck, you will need it." Mer'Rik patted him on the shoulder as he left to take his place on the stairs. Qu'La rubbed Shulk's legs before following Mer'Rik and sitting down beside him. Shulk approached Ra'Kasha and stopped a distance away from her. She straightened up and the red ether crystal between the blades of her axe glinted as she picked up the weapon.

"Ssshulk, the firssst move isss yoursss."

He nodded and gripped the hilt of his sword with both hands. He rushed forward but before he got the chance to swing, Ra'Kasha's axe already flashed through the air. He blocked with the wide blade of the Claymore and jumped back. The Igna leader pressed the attack and the lengthy range of her axe kept Shulk dancing backwards. He caught her blade and knocked it to the side. Ra'Kasha pulled back, allowing Shulk an opening. He darted forward and struck her in the side with the flat of his blade. A reptilian foot connected with Shulk's stomach and he went flying backwards. When he hit the ground he rolled a few feet.

Gasping for breath, Shulk pushed himself to his feet. Ra'Kasha twirled her axe in her hands, waiting for him. The crowd watching began to murmur, Shulk had managed to get a hit on Ra'Kasha. Shulk started towards her again, slower this time. Ra'Kasha flicked her tail and then charged.

"Stream Edge!" Shulk swung his sword in a wide arc. Ra'Kasha blocked the attack with the staff of her axe but it still buffeted her. An opportunity like that would be when Reyn toppled the enemy, but Shulk fought alone and in that moment the loneliness hit him harder than any blow. He hesitated and the blade of Ra'Kasha's axe hooked around his ankle. She knocked him off his feet before he had any chance to react. She swung the weapon around and stopped the curved blade beside his neck.

Blue eyes stared up into gold ones. The crowd of Ignas cheered for their leader. Golden eyes smiled as Ra'Kasha's charming grin crossed her features. She turned her blade and patted Shulk on the shoulder with the flat of it. The head of the axe dropped to the floor and she reached out a hand. Shulk took it and she pulled him to his feet. He stumbled from the force of it and, with a laugh, Ra'Kasha caught his shoulder.

"Ssstrong fighter you are," She praised him. "I did not expect you to hesssitate, sssomething weighsss upon your mind?"

"Thanks," Shulk rubbed the back of his neck. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I want to face you at your bessst. Only with a clear mind may a warrior focusss sssolely upon battle. Ssshulk, I fought merely a fraction of your power. When you are ready, we mussst duel again." She touched his shoulder.

"Thank you, Cheiftess, we will duel again." He smiled at her, genuinely grateful for her concern. "You're an incredible warrior; I've never faced anyone who fights like you."

"Ssstrength isss important to my people. The sssooner you learn that, the better. We are people of battle, warriorsss are our leadersss and honorable duelsss decide many thingsss." Ra'Kasha sighed. "I am ssstill trying to underssstand the diplomacy of thossse like you."

Shulk laughed.

"I am too."


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **I know it's been** ** _forever_** **since I updated. It's mostly my fault. I've drifted away from Xenoblade over the past few months, so picking this back up is going to be difficult. And I've started a new project on top of this one...so who knows when I'll write about these lovelies again. I don't want to drop this story, no, I like it way too much to do that. I'm just giving you all the heads up, in case I don't post again for another few months.**

 **Enjoy!**

Melia wandered around the colony, the sun warm against her skin. She enjoyed walking through the crowds, it being something she had never been allowed to do in Alcamoth. The buzz of activity surrounding her filled her with energy and she loved the feeling. Through the crowd, she spotted an oddly motionless figure. She wound her way closer to get a better view.

The crisp whiteness of his outfit made him stick out. Pate's silver hair shimmered under the light of the sun as he bent over his sketch book. Melia approached him, but he was so engrossed in his work that he ignored her presence. She thought about saying hello, however stayed silent in the fear of startling him.

She went to his side to see what he focused on. A compass was hooked over the top of his sketchbook and numbers were scribbled along the top underneath it. Pate effortlessly manipulated both protractor and pencil with one hand. Melia watched his smooth, precise strokes in slight awe. Half of the map had already been completed and right away Melia could tell it was a map of the colony.

Her teal eyes moved away from the page and up to his face. Serenity painted over his usually nervous features and silver eyes held a look of determination and confidence that Pate usually lacked. Melia's lips pulled into a soft smile as she studied his features. Her eyes trailed along the smooth curve of his jaw and slender lines of his cheeks. All fragility vanished when he drew and Melia saw the strength hidden within him.

Pate glanced up to look at the street and glanced at her, once, twice, before he turned completely to look at her. He gasped and stepped back, holding his sketchbook protectively against his chest. The confidence melted away to fear and anxiety.

"M-Melia!" He squeaked. Ribbons of red leeched into the pale skin of his face.

"Good afternoon, Pate. I am sorry I startled you. I would have said something sooner; however I did not wish to distract you from your work." Melia bowed her head apologetically. Pate fidgeted uneasily and his eyes flicked about on everything but her.

"Um…" He started as if he was going to say something but fell silent.

"I shall leave you alone so you may continue to work." Melia realized that her presence caused him great agitation and she decided it best to alleviate him of the feeling. She turned away and Pate called after her.

"W-wait! I-I-um-!" The clattering of objects hitting the ground caused Melia to look back at him. Everything that had been in his arms now lay scattered across the dirt. Loose pages of his sketchbook fanned out in front of him. Pate knelt down to gather everything, his blush turning his ears bright cherry.

Melia bent down and gathered up the papers, hazarding a peek at what they contained. Each was a finished map. She collected them and neatly stacked them together. She held them out to Pate and with a trembling hand he took them from her.

"Th-thanks." He carefully tucked the maps behind the cover of his sketchbook. He gripped his pencil and protractor tightly in his fingers, his knuckles white. When Pate looked up his eyes met hers and his breath hitched.

"M-Melia, um, w-would you, um, maybe…" Pate muttered the end of the question under his breath too embarrassed to voice his request. Melia leaned closer and tipped an ear towards him.

"Would I what?"

"Would y-you, uh, want to w-watch me draw?" He blurted the request quickly. She nodded.

"I was observing you before you noticed me. I quite like watching you draw. The way you wield your pencil, every motion is seamless. I believe Teanna mentioned you are a topographer by trade, yes? Have you ever thought about being an artist?"

"Oh, I-I already, uh, draw pictures. I-I paint too!" Pate's entire face burned from her compliments and he suddenly took great interest in twirling his pencil in his fingertips.

"I would love having the honor of viewing your work." Melia felt warmth growing in her chest as she gazed at Pate's blush. She wondered why looking at him brought such joy to her.

"I-I'll show you w-when I'm done. O-okay?" Pate pushed himself to his feet. He stacked his pencil and protractor in the crook between his sketchbook and chest. He offered his now free hand to Melia. She took one look at his shaking fingers and smiled. She placed her gloved hand daintily into his palm. His fingers curled around her hand and he helped her to her feet.

They stood there, hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes. Melia felt her own cheeks grow warm and she gently removed her hand from his grasp. Pate quickly pulled his hand away and gathered up his drawing tools. He looked up the street and back down at his page, remembering where he had left off.

The shakiness in his fingers disappeared once he put pencil to paper. Melia stepped close to his side and watched the flowing lines appear across the page. Slowly the colony built before her eyes.

Pate's racing heart slowed down into a steady rhythm once he got back to work. Melia's presence at his side was all too apparent and he occasionally cast a quick glance in her direction. She was focused on his hand so she never caught the fleeting glances. Pate's lips pulled into a smile.

 _Beautiful… I wonder if she'd allow me…_

Pate finished the last line and rested his hand against his sketchbook.

"M-Melia?" He started. Nervous butterflies fluttered wildly through his stomach. She stared up at him expectantly. He opened his mouth and faltered. "Um, I-I, uh…" He quickly changed his mind.

"L-let's find somewhere to, um, sit. So I can, um, show you my s-sketchbook." Pate felt his face grow red once again. The Empress nodded.

"I do believe I saw a bench in the shade."


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note: I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all character belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Hello everyone! I can't believe I missed this story's one year anniversary! It came and went so quickly, I was planning on posting a chapter that day and everything. I can't believe that it has been a year! That's crazy! I felt like I was working on this for far less time. It was two years ago that I first started watching an LP of Xenoblade, then I got the game myself, and the rest is history. What a wild ride it's been. A big thank you to everyone who has hung on from the very beginning and it still with me now. Your support really helps. It keeps me writing. :D So thank you!**

 **Valkyrie has turned out to be the most beloved project I've ever done. I really hope that I can get back into writing these characters and bring you all the quality you deserve. You've waited long enough:**

 **Enjoy!**

"Mogigi send story to Hochipu. Story about big monster! Mogigi hopes Mogigi on front page again!" The Nopon chattered at Reyn. The two walked through the colony, after Mogigi had sent his article back to Colony Nine via bird. Mogigi smiled as he spoke and his excitement on finding out his last two articles had made the front page still resonated around him. He practically glowed from his happiness.

Reyn listened to him and hardly added anything to the one-sided conversation. His mind hung elsewhere. His hand found the lanyard around his neck and his fingers toyed with the charm at the end. He swallowed hard, his chest tightening. The sudden sharp pain made him gasp quietly and he struggled down a controlled breath. He glanced down at Mogigi, hoping the Nopon hadn't noticed. Sure enough, the journalist was too busy talking. Reyn sighed in relief, the last thing he wanted to do was burden his joyful charge with his pain.

He bit his lip as he took another strangled breath. His fingers grasped tightly around the lanyard. Great longing and misery pulled at his body and it took every bit of strength he had to keep walking beside Mogigi. His heart ached even more than it had when he had left Shulk the first time, this pain was greater. It squeezed at his chest, squeezed so tight it strangled each and every breath. It kept words from forming in his mouth.

The agony that constricted him hurt unlike any physical wound he had ever taken. He'd rather take another round with Avalanche Abaasy and go through that injury, than deal with the weighty emotions threatening to drag him down.

He shaded his eyes from the sun, the brightness was too much for him and the rays that should have warmed his skin, made him feel even colder. Brown eyes looked down at his gabbling companion and some joy, however fleeting, rose in his heart for a mere moment. Truthfully, he hadn't been listening to the Nopon and he wished he could share in the journalist's glee but he couldn't find it within himself to do so. No, he wanted to be alone; somewhere dark, somewhere away from people, somewhere he could get lost in his grief, somewhere he could get lost in his thoughts of Shulk.

Mogigi finally turned his face up to look at Reyn and all the pleasure drained from it. His broad smile fell into an almost horrified frown and his eyes grew wide. He could see the mixture of sorrow and hurt painted across Reyn's face. The sight of it reminded him of the very first night they had spent together and just like before, the light casts its shadows, bringing out every line of worry on his face. Mogigi stopped and Reyn took an extra step, realizing it a second too late.

"Friend…?" Mogigi whispered. "Reyn alright?"

"Of course I am. Don't worry about me, Mogigi." Reyn nodded and he forced a smile onto his melancholic features. It took a moment for him to say the lie; it was if his throat hadn't wanted him to speak. Mogigi shook his head.

"Friend sad. Mogigi see in friend's eyes."

"…am I that easy to read?" Reyn let out a long sigh, the breath freed his voice. "I'm sorry Mogigi, I just ain't myself today."

"Reyn talk to Mogigi," He insisted, but Reyn shook his head.

"No thanks…"

"What friend need Mogigi to do, so friend happy happy?"

"I want to be alone."

"Oh…" Mogigi deflated from the words. He hung his head and whispered. "Mogigi understand." He turned and started away. Reyn watched him, a ripple of regret pulsing through him. He extended a hand, a physical involuntary action that showed he wanted him to stay.

"Mogigi."

The Nopon stopped and looked back.

"I hope you get the front page again." His mind decided before his heart that loneliness was the better option. A glimmer of pity danced through Mogigi's eyes and he sent Reyn a warm smile.

"Thanks thanks, friend."

With a nod from Reyn, Mogigi continued on his way. The happy air about Mogigi was gone now, instead replaced by a sullen concern. Reyn watched him for a few moments before heading to the edge of the colony. He wanted somewhere quiet and his feet led him into the forest.

He pushed through the thick foliage and the plants grabbed at him, trying to pull him back, trying to get him to turn around and return to those that could help him with this grief. He thrust them aside and continued deeper into the dark shadows, away from the brightly lit colony. The thick leaves of the trees blocked out the clear blue sky.

Reyn settled down onto the grassy floor of the forest and leaned his back against the rough bark of a tree. The plants grew tightly around him, encompassing him in a cool and shady embrace. He blew out a long breath and stared down at the lanyard around his neck. He held the charm up in his palm.

"Shulk." He breathed the name, the sound hardly reaching his ears before the woods swallowed it. His fingers curled around the charm and he clasped it over his heart or rather, what remained of it. He hadn't wanted to let Shulk go; now he had no choice but to do just that. His heart had shattered upon the news of Shulk's inevitable demise and he regretted on never telling the beautiful blonde his true feelings.

 _He died thinking I hated him._

The pressure in his chest increased and his breaths turned shallow. Each breath stuck and stabbed, the shards of his heart punishing him for his foolishness. Tears pooled in his eyes and freely rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't hold back these tears no matter how hard he tried. He just let each cold droplet fall. He gripped his hand over the other as he bent over in pain. His tears fell harder and his breaths tortured him, coming out as sharp gasps.

Silence descended around him, only the trees watching over him. The trees seemed to lean closer as if providing what little support they could. They were the only living beings that heard the words Reyn choked through his sobs. Tender were those words, filled with more raw emotion than one had ever heard them said with before. The meaning of those words was stronger than ever before, but weak in context, for Reyn knew not that the person meant for them was still alive. No, only the trees heard and their leaves suddenly rustled in the hopes of communicating what they knew. Reyn's weeping drowned out the sound and he repeated the words as if saying them would undo his actions, as if saying them would bring Shulk back to him.

"I love you."

 **End Note:**

 **I know Valkyrie is far from completion, but I was curious if any of you would be interested in me writing a Xenoblade Chronicles X story. I have finished that game and I have a few ideas on how to work some of my Valkyrie characters into it. I'm eager to hear what you guys think!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Note: I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **I'm back ~ so hopefully chapters can be posted more frequently. But as soon as I say that, I'll disappear for months again. We'll just have to see where life takes me.**

 **What better way to break up the last chapter's sadness, then with a bit of humor? I find it a bit amusing that my two most serious characters end up being my comedic relief.**

 **Enjoy!**

Rhodri glanced up when he heard the door to Teanna's room open. The woman moseyed into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee that Melo had prepared in advance. She plopped herself down onto the couch across from Rhodri.

"Good evening, I guess," Teanna chuckled and sipped the warm drink.

"You're correct. You slept longer than your usual power naps." He turned the last page of his book and closed the back cover. He looked over at Teanna and wasn't surprised to find her still in her pajamas: a blue boat neck shirt with a feris decal and a pair of little cotton shorts.

"I heard a loud crash this morning before I fell asleep. What was it?" Teanna tugged on the hair band holding up her bun. She freed the tresses and her mahogany hair tumbled around her shoulders.

"Pate fell out of bed." Rhodri watched the action with mild interest.

"What? But I thought he was already up." She combed her fingers through the curls thoughtfully.

"Pate and Reyn slept together." When the words left Rhodri's lips Teanna choked on her coffee. She gagged and then gulped down a breath of air.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm quite sure. Even though Pate had been sleeping on the couch, something required him to move to a different room. This morning he came from the guest room, after falling out of bed and causing the ruckus you heard." Rhodri eyed her in both confusion and amusement. Teanna drank a sip of her coffee in a thoughtful silence.

"Well, I'll be damned…" She chuckled and smirked at her companion. "Don't you know what that implies?"

"No. Do tell me what these implications are."

"Just think about it Rhodri, why would Pate go into Reyn's room?"

"Perhaps he was cold. This room is sometimes very drafty."

Teanna laughed and shook her head.

"Why would they be in the same bed?"

"It is simply two people sharing the same sleeping quarters. I'm afraid I don't follow your line of thinking." Rhodri furrowed his brow. "Please enlighten me."

Teanna brought her mug to her lips and slowly sipped in an agonizingly long pause. She watched Rhodri and knew every second of quiet killed him. She set the mug down onto the table and grinned.

"Sex. I'm talking about sex, Rhodri."

"What?" Rhodri recoiled.

"Just think about it. It all makes sense. Now I know why Pate's always blushing around him! The two seemed too close. Hell, I'm pretty sure the day I went to apologize to Pate, I broke up something secret." Her eyes glinted devilishly the more she dissected every little interaction.

"Teanna I think you're jumping to baseless conclusions." Rhodri started but Teanna interrupted him.

"Rhodri, you said it yourself, they slept together. What other evidence do we need?"

He opened his mouth but then snapped it closed. Teanna smirked and picked up her mug.

"Sometimes your naivety astounds me…" She muttered and laughed to herself.

"What do we do with this information?" Rhodri questioned. "This is considered 'gossip' isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I'm not one for gossip. So I'm keeping my lips sealed. Reyn's in enough trouble with that article about him floating around. Let's not make things worse for him."

"Can I ask him about it? I'm curious to learn about intimate relationships that Homs have with others, especially with other races." Rhodri failed at hiding the hope in his voice.

"No!" Teanna shot him down. "You can't do that. He'll tell us when he's ready. Besides, he doesn't know that we know, so we have to pretend like we don't. Okay?"

"Is this some form of Homs social protocol, because it seems too convoluted to make any sense?"

"Yes, yes it is." Teanna sighed into her empty mug. "Just pretend that things are the same as before. Don't blow it for them. If they haven't told us about their relationship, obviously they don't want us to know. It could have been a one night stand for all we know, it could have been their first time together, or it could have been their thirtieth. We don't know and we don't ask. That's a social protocol."

"As you say, I shall have to remember this…" Rhodri retrieved his notebook from his pocket and began to jot down notes. Teanna laughed once more and got to her feet. She stretched her arms over her head, the mug hanging precariously from her fingertips.

"Don't drop that." Rhodri chided.

"Thanks mother," Teanna stuck her tongue out at him and dropped her arms.

"I only say that because you broke a mug in a similar manner." Golden eyes flashed. "Do I look biologically related to you?"

"Absolutely, we could be twins."

Teanna flopped back down onto the couch. She didn't feel like getting changed, she'd be going to bed in a few hours anyway. She yawned and pulled her legs up to her chest. She curled up at the end of the couch and rested her head on the arm. Her fingers toyed with the cool ceramic of the mug.

"How's your research going?" Teanna asked.

"It is slowly progressing thanks to your help. Studying Reyn and your other friends has proved to be very useful. Your interactions with Dunban have proved to be both puzzling and fascinating. Friendships certainly are quite diverse in your people; there are no strict social boundaries as there are in High Entian society." Rhodri looked up before he continued and found that emerald eyes were closed. Teanna's breaths came out paced and even, she had fallen asleep. Rhodri rolled his eyes and got to his feet. He uncurled Teanna's fingers from the mug and collected the item. He passed it off to Melo, who scuttled into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Rhodri disappeared into Teanna's room and came back with a blanket. He draped it over her.

"I believe I executed that correctly…" Rhodri walked to the front door and hesitated. The guests of the house would be back at any moment so Teanna wouldn't be left alone, but… Rhodri sighed and found himself walking back into the room. He reached into the guest room and plucked a new book from the shelf before returning to his chair. He settled back into his seat and glanced up at the sleeping Homs. He could practically hear a certain girl's voice in his head.

 _"Rhodri! You forgot to remove her glasses."_

He set his pair of books on the table and reached across. His large fingers looped around the legs and he carefully slid them from Teanna's elegant face. He folded the legs and placed the silver frames, within Teanna's reach, on the low table.

Rhodri sat back down and sighed to himself. He scooped up his new book and opened the cover. He shook his head. It had been that same voice that had told him to stay. He paused and gazed out the window. A feeling of longing pulled at his chest, he was about to push the feeling away like he usually did, but hesitated.

 _Eleanor… How I wish to find you again…_

 **End Note:**

 **Curious about who Rhodri's talking about? Check out IraOphelia's** ** _Twilight Eyes_** **. Show her some support! She's fantastic.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note:**

 **It seems every time I say "I'll publish more chapters", it never happens. Sorry, I get your hopes up so much. Life is crazy busy right now and it hasn't slowed down in the slightest. I haven't written much of anything in so long. I love** ** _Valkyrie_** **so much and really want to get back into it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Pate and Melia spent the day on that bench in the shade, looking through Pate's sketchbook. He only showed her the pictures he deemed worthy of her sight. He expertly skipped past the vivid images of death and horror that plagued the pages. The sights stayed hidden between lovely scenery and cheery animals. Melia enjoyed each picture better than the last. She questioned each image, wanting to know the experience behind it. She patiently listened to Pate's stammered responses, intently watching his face when he spoke. Her sweet gaze caused Pate's entire face to turn red. To Pate the obvious redness was a great embarrassment; to Melia it made Pate all the more charming.

Sitting beside Melia and showing her his work brought such warmth through Pate, the feeling overwhelmed him. He'd never felt that way before, so happy, so content with someone so close…wanting to be closer. He wanted to stay by Melia's side as long as he could because of the lightness she brought him.

The sun however had plans to keep, and it sunk below the horizon. The streetlights flickered to life around them. Melia glanced up from a gracefully drawn Ether Rose at the sudden change in lighting.

"I did not realize how late it was." She held Pate's sketchbook back to him. "I should return to my accommodations as not to worry my friends."

"Right." Pate nodded. When he took the book from her hands their fingers touched. His heart skipped a beat, but he didn't pull away. His fingers lingered over the soft fabric of her gloves. Silver eyes shot up to meet teal ones. A pink blush sprung onto Melia's cheeks and she dropped her gaze. Pate pulled his hands away and busied himself with closing the sketchbook.

"Um, m-may I w-walk you back?" Pate asked as he stuffed the book into his backpack. Melia watched him force the item, after a few tries, into place.

"I would like that." She nodded and smiled. Pate got to his feet and slung his backpack on. With no hesitation he offered his hand to Melia, she gratefully accepted it, and Pate helped her to her feet. Melia felt him pulling his hand away and instinctively she quickly intertwined her fingers with his. Pate's breath hitched and the red in his cheeks deepened. Realizing what she had done, Melia withdrew her hand.

"Excuse my behavior I, I do not know what I was thinking." She blushed darker and turned her face away.

"I-I don't mind." Pate blurted the words. Melia glanced back over at him and a smile stretched across her delicate features. Pate slowly reached his hand over and awkwardly found hers. Clumsily he entwined their fingers. Melia gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and a surge of tenderness swept through Pate's body.

"Wh-where did you, um, say you w-were staying?" Pate asked the question in order to distract himself from the ever growing feelings in his chest. Something stirred there; it was warm, fluttering, and affectionate, all feelings that had previously no place in his heart.

"This way." Melia gently pulled his hand and drew him forward. Pate stumbled slightly and flapped his headwings to keep steady. He fell in step beside her. Stars twinkled into place overhead as they walked.

"Pate, I have a question for you." Melia started. She looked up at him and he nodded eagerly for her to continue. "You mentioned that you painted as well as drew. Did you ever paint anything for the royal family?"

"Oh…" Pate thought for a moment and a wistful smile crossed his face. "Wh-what would make y-you ask that?"

Melia frowned slightly, he had evaded her question.

"After watching you draw and seeing your works, it reminded me of a painting we had in the Imperial Villa. I can still remember the day my brother brought it to me." Melia paused for a moment and in that moment sadness pervaded her face, but then it was gone when she spoke again. "The sweeping lines and realisms of the painting remind me of your style. That is the reason I ask. I thought that maybe you were the one that painted it."

"Wh-what was the painting of?"

"It was Valak Mountain at night. Every time I gazed at the painting I could practically feel the coldness of the snow and see the lights of the glowing crystals." Melia sighed dreamily. "When I visited Valak Mountain for the first time, it really felt like my second trip. I knew that painting so well and it was so accurate, that I felt I had already been there. That painting was one of my small views into the outside world.

"I do not know the name of the artist…" She shook her head and her curls bounced on her shoulders. "He or she put their name in the corner but sadly, that part of the canvas had been marred."

"Thraylyn."

"Hmm?" Melia tipped her head and repeated. "Thraylyn?"

"Th-that's the name of the artist." Pate refused to look at her, instead he gazed skyward. "He-he, um, died a long time ago."

Moonlight fell across Pate's face and twinkled in his eyes. The scintillating sparkles pooled and one glimmered as it rolled down his pale cheek. Melia gasped as she watched the tear. Pate brought his free hand up to wipe it away. He shook his head and scoffed.

"I-I'm sorry. Th-this is stupid."

"There is no shame in crying. It seems as if you knew this artist well. I am very sorry if I brought forth unwanted memories." Melia squeezed his hand. Pate chuckled and shook his head again.

"N-no… I-he wasn't too, um, important…not to anyone…" He whispered the last part to himself but Melia caught the words. She knitted her brow in confusion but then discarded the emotion. Instead she relaxed and smiled at him, giving his hand another comforting squeeze.

Pate returned her grin with a smile of his own. He forgot about his past whenever she was near. Something about her caused him to think of nothing else but her, like she was the only thing in the world that mattered.

"Th-thank you, for, um, the kind words, I'm sure Thraylyn w-would have, uh, appreciated them." Pate told her. Her compliments had warmed his heart and he smiled as he remembered them. It had been so long since he lasted painted.

"You are welcome. He was truly a remarkable artist." Melia felt better seeing that Pate had relaxed. Her paces slowed and her expression fell when she saw where they were. The two stopped in front of the inn.

"I am afraid this is where we part." Melia sighed softly.

"Y-yeah…" Pate reluctantly removed his hand from hers. He rubbed the back of his head and shifted on his feet, not really wanting to leave at all. Melia pulled at the fingers of her gloves. They stood there in a debating silence.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" The Empress asked the question as she glanced up at him.

"O-of course!" Pate nodded emphatically. The response caused her to smile.

"Goodnight, Pate."

"G-goodnight," He took a breath and for the first time said her name without stuttering, "Melia."

She waved before entering the building. She disappeared into the warmth and light waiting inside. Pate watched her and after the door closed, he was left alone on the street. A part of him was sad to see her go, but the rest of him still buzzed with energy from her presence. Pate smiled to himself as he started back toward Teanna's house. He pressed a hand over his pounding heart.

 _I wonder if there's a word to describe these feelings…_


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's Note:**

 **It's finally here, chapter fifty! Hooray! How exciting! A big thank you to everyone who has been here since chapter one! I know my updates have been erratic at best, so thanks for sticking with me. I love you all. Thank you for the favorites, follows, and the reviews. They never fail to put a little spring into my step. I don't think any of you realize how happy you make me. Thank you! :D**

 **I was worried the fiftieth chapter wasn't going to be special, but it is. A certain someone finally makes her entrance.**

 **Enjoy!**

Shulk eagerly followed Ra'Kasha around the Exile Sanctuary. The Ignas' home was a massive network of tunnels and caverns and he was sure he would get lost if he didn't have someone as a guide. The entire time Qu'La walked with them, the volff turned out to be even friendlier than Shulk originally thought.

"Ssshulk the day growsss late, ssso I ssshall ssshow you where you will retire for the night." Ra'Kasha led him up a set of stairs and they were back in the hallway they had been in that morning. Shulk identified the room he had awoken in from the color of the drapes in the doorway.

"I tended to you in my chamber," Ra'Kasha informed him when she saw his gaze. "Your quartersss are jussst down the hall."

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. It's been a great honor to see your home. And thank you for the weapon." Shulk touched the hilt of the sword and he smiled slightly. The blade reminded him of a certain seer and he couldn't help but to wonder if that's why the Claymore had been there in the first place.

"It isss my pleasssure." Ra'Kasha smiled at him. Shulk had finally gotten used to the sharp toothed grin. "Ssspeaking with you about the other racesss hasss helped me to underssstand much."

"I learned a lot about the Ignas too." Shulk nodded in agreement. The two hadn't stopped talking since their sparring match.

Ra'Kasha stopped and pulled aside the dark curtains to a room. She held them open and stepped to the side. She motioned Shulk into the room.

"I hope you do not mind sssharing the ssspace."

Shulk entered and his eyes widened when he saw who roomed with him. A flush entered his cheeks. The other occupant smiled and stood.

"Hello there, I'm Eleanor." She held out her hand and her twilight colored eyes sparkled. Her coppery brown hair was short and hung close to her face. A scar ran from the center of her right cheek and down her neck. Currently, she wore a plain white sheath dress, her nightclothes.

"I-I'm Shulk," He took her hand and shook it. His eyes trailed to her left shoulder and down her arm. The mark of ether burn scars marred her tawny skin.

"It looks like we'll be rooming together. Mer'Rik told me." She released his hand and pointed to the bed nearest the entrance. "I've claimed this one, I hope you don't mind. It's easier for me to take visitors that way." Eleanor grinned and knelt down, "Isn't that right, Qu'La?"

The volff went over to her open arms and Eleanor began to pet her vigorously. Ra'Kasha chuckled.

"Qu'La will ssstay with you two. My room isss mere ssstepsss away if you need anything. Good night." The Chieftess bowed her head to them before dropping the curtains back into place and disappearing from sight. Her footsteps faded away down the hall.

Eleanor played with the volff until Qu'La turned away and curled up by the doorway. The Homs girl pouted and then got back to her feet. Shulk still stood awkwardly in his spot, not having moved since entering. Eleanor eyed him for a moment and then laughed.

"Don't be so nervous, just because I've been living with the Ignas doesn't mean I bite."

"Oh, sorry." Shulk rubbed the back of his head. "I'm still a little surprised that I'm sharing a room with you, that's all."

"Go ahead and get settled in," Eleanor returned to her place at the desk in the corner. She plopped down onto the wooden chair and huddled closer to the carved stone. Shulk moved to the other side of the room and leaned the Claymore beside the bed.

He felt a little silly being so apprehensive about sharing a room with Eleanor. He had traveled with Sharla, Melia, and Fiora, so it shouldn't have bothered him. The feeling was familiar however, he remembered feeling a bit nervous when he had first met Sharla on Bionis Leg. Things had been awkward at first, but he quickly learned when and how to give the woman her privacy. That wasn't the main reason for his hesitance…

Shulk fingered the clasps of his chest plate and glanced over his shoulder at Eleanor. He blushed as he thought about having to change clothing. He removed his armor and set it down next to the Claymore. He rubbed his head again as he looked around the room.

It was very similar to Ra'Kasha's but lacked some of the ornamentation. Shelves lined the walls, filled with the familiar clay pots, which Shulk had learned was an Ignan specialty. A wooden table and chair were nestled in the corner opposite Eleanor. It was obvious that's where she had stolen her chair from. In one of the shelves nearest Eleanor's bed, the girl had stashed her clothing. Shulk glanced down at his chest plate and quickly tossed it into a cubby.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes.

"How long have you been living with the Ignas?"

"Hm?" Eleanor stopped whatever she was working on to raise her head. She didn't turn around when she replied. "I've been here ever since the world was reshaped, so about two years. You'll find that the Ignas aren't very accepting of Homs, but once they warm up to you, they're all very nice people."

"Ra'Kasha already warned me…" Shulk sighed and his thoughts trailed back to every Igna he had ever defeated. His hands clenched into fists from frustration. Guilt and anger towards himself flared through his heart. "I don't think they'll like me too much."

"Don't be that way," Eleanor turned in her seat and flashed him a comforting smile. "It takes a while, but you can do it."

Shulk shook his head.

"You don't understand. I killed their last leader. I've defeated their best warriors. Had I known everything I do now, then I wouldn't have-"

"You're being too hard on yourself." Eleanor interrupted him. Shulk looked up at her in surprise. "I'm sure had your reasons for doing what you did. There's no way to change the past, so you've got to accept it and move on. I've done some pretty crazy things, but I've learned from my mistakes." Eleanor tapped the scar on her cheek knowingly. "You can't change the way people judge you for your mistakes, but that doesn't mean you can't learn from them. You'll never kill another Igna again and that's the important thing, right?"

"Yeah." Shulk couldn't keep himself from matching her smile, it was contagious. "Thanks. You're right."

She nodded approvingly and turned back to her work. Shulk watched her for a moment and his curiosity got the better of him. He got to his feet and went over to her. He peered over her shoulder and asked.

"What are you working on?" Any bit of research interested him.

"I'm taking notes on Ignan society. A friend of mine is really interested in anthropology, actually that's about the only thing he's interested in." She laughed and held up her notes. "I can't wait to show him everything I've learned. He'll quiz me, I just know it."

Shulk took the papers from her hands and his eyes skimmed over her stringy handwriting. He flipped through the pages and stopped on one of the sketches. Qu'La sat at the bottom of the page, the lines crafting her rough and at points, not connected. Notes about the volff were jotted above and around the image. Shulk smiled wistfully as it reminded him of his research notes back at the colony.

"So you research animals?"

"I find animals amazing and fascinating. I love learning everything I can about them, but they're not the only thing I research. I just like learning new things." Eleanor took the notes back when Shulk held them out. She tapped the pages on the desk to even them out. "Actually, I'm learning meditation from the Ignas. Would you like to come with me?"

"Meditation?" Shulk tipped his head. "What's that?"

Eleanor beamed up at him.

"You'll just have to see. So are you in or not?"

"Um…" Shulk hesitated for a moment but then nodded. "Sure."


	51. Chapter 51

**Author's Note: First update of 2017! My, my, it's been while. Sorry guys.**

 **I realized I haven't been putting a disclaimer in, but at this point, I think you all know who belongs to who.**

 **This chapter is...interesting. I feel like I need to put a warning up, but oh well. Happy reading!**

Darkness pressed in around Reyn, mirroring the shadows that shrouded his heart. He took no notice to the changing time; the gloominess of the shade had made it feel like night before the moon had been up. His chest still ached painfully and breathing remained a challenge. Reyn stayed huddled into a ball with the lanyard clasped tightly in his grasp. He felt no will to move, a numbness set into his limbs and coldness flowed through him.

Images of Shulk replayed through his mind. The more he played them back, the vaguer and more transparent they became. The hair like sunlight and eyes like the sky slipped away from him on the wind. After thinking so long and hard about Shulk, Reyn found it difficult to summon forth the sound of his voice. The voice he longed to hear again…

"Reyn!"

Reyn's head snapped up when he heard his name. Tear filled eyes blinked wildly to clear his vision. His heart beat quicker, maybe he had just imagined it…

"Reyn!"

The call came again and a form broke through the trees. His chest squeezed tighter as the hope in it was crushed. It had only been wishful thinking…

"R-Reyn, there you are! When you, um, didn't come back, Mogigi i-insisted on looking for you." Pate hurried towards him and he struggled through the thick undergrowth. With a cry of alarm, Pate's foot caught and he fell forward. He flailed his limbs, unable to steady himself. Instinctively, Reyn moved to catch him, but his slow body, weighed down by grief, didn't obey his command.

Dazed, Pate fluttered his eyes and braced a hand on the grass as he pushed himself up. His eyes widened and a blush burned into his cheeks. He stiffened and froze. Brown eyes, equally as surprised, stared up into silver ones. The two lay prone on the ground, Pate having fallen on top of Reyn, their faces mere inches apart.

A stir of warmth kindled in Reyn's stomach, breaking through the ice in his chest. He breathed in deeply, the weight suddenly gone from his chest, as he stared into Pate's eyes. In the darkness, the silver reflected the hues and appeared almost…blue? Reyn blinked, trying to clear his befuddled thoughts.

"I-um-I'm sorry!" Pate finally blurted. He scrambled to move, but their legs were tangled. A firm hand dropped onto his waist and stilled him. Pate yelped from the sudden touch and glanced down at Reyn's hand.

"You're only making it worse." A short chuckle escaped Reyn's lips. Somehow whenever Pate was near, the shards of his heart smoothed their points and no longer stabbed into his chest. He felt just a bit lighter with the High Entia around.

Reyn shifted and their bodies bumped against each other, Pate's complexion turned a deeper shade of red. Reyn easily adjusted Pate's thin frame so he was seated in his lap. Pate clasped his hands nervously together and looked away from Reyn, obviously flustered from their new position. Reyn draped his other arm around Pate and offered a small smile.

Pate looked up at Reyn's face and noticed the tearstains covering his cheeks. He nibbled on his lip, uncertain if he should bring them to attention. He opened his mouth and stammered as he started.

"Y-you're, um-Are, you, uh, alright?"

Reyn sighed deeply from the question.

 _No. I want this pain to stop. Yes. You remind me of him. It hurts too much. When I hold you like this…_ Thoughts jumped through his mind, each claiming to be the answer. Each one jumbled into the next and Reyn shook his head to try and free himself of the clutter. His grip around Pate tightened and he pulled him closer. Pate allowed him the comfort and did his best to relax. He knew Reyn needed him.

"Pate." _Shulk_.

The fire in Reyn's stomach warmed his limbs and he felt the will to move again. Pate stared expectantly at him, a strand of his hair hanging in his face. Reyn lifted a hand and tucked the hair behind Pate's ear. Silver eyes dropped away in embarrassment and shaking fingers rose to touch the strand. Reyn moved his hand down to cup Pate's cheek and he bent closer. The movement surprised the High Entia and he inhaled sharply.

"Reyn-!" The startled cry was smothered by the press of lips. Pate's eyes widened and his blush swept from ear to ear. Alarms sounded in his mind.

 _Get away. Get away. Get away._

His entire body tensed, every muscle becoming rigid. Confusion overtook him. The gentle sincerity of the kiss kept him from pulling away. He trusted Reyn, Reyn would never hurt him yet…wrong was everywhere. No matter how soft the kiss or tender the embrace, it felt wrong; wrong on his skin and wrong in his heart.

As Reyn kissed him, heat flowed through his body. It swept the grief and sorrow aside and left only the growing flames. His dulled senses sharpened and he felt suddenly alive again. His lips pressed stronger against Pate's and his touches grew heavier.

Pate gasped as Reyn pressed him back against a tree, his larger form pinning him into place. Reyn's touches made his heart race and the wrongness of it all clashed against the sudden sparks he felt. The familiar sensation of wrong verses right clouded over his mind, conflicting feelings toying with his heart and mind, each at odds with the other. Never had he felt anything like this, only pain had ever crossed against his skin and these sweet touches mystified him. How could they be wrong if they didn't hurt? How could this be bad? Why did his heart cry out to him to stop?

Pate's fingers gripped tightly at Reyn's shirt and he gently pushed him away. Reyn withdrew slightly and his eyes fluttered open. Redness covered Pate's entire face and trailed down his neck. Silver eyes stared up at Reyn in slight disbelief.

That's when Pate saw it, the sadness and agony deep within brown eyes. He could see it because it was familiar to him, all too familiar. It was the reason he avoided mirrors.

"R-Reyn…" Pate turned his face away, his voice trembling. He wanted to help him, oh how he did, but he knew not how. Relieving pain of the heart wasn't in Pate's set of skills; he had relied on Reyn for that.

"Pate, I…" Reyn's usually clear and confident voice sounded weak and tired. Pate looked back into those eyes, eyes that were suddenly so much like his.

 _Why are you in pain?_ Pate knew the answer, but the question sill bounced around his mind. _Shulk._ The mysterious boy tormented Reyn with his death, clouding his eyes with grief. Pate dropped his gaze again. He removed his fingers from Reyn's shirt and tightened them into fists, steeling himself for the words he needed to say.

"Reyn," Pate took a deep breath and met his eyes, "I-I think we s-should talk. Um, tell me-"

"I don't want to talk." Reyn snapped defensively, but it lacked any bite. He sighed quietly. "Talking ain't my thing. Pate, when I hold you…" He trailed off, grasping at the air for the right thing to say.

"…it makes the pain go away…" Pate whispered; his silver eyes focused on Reyn's chest instead of his face.

"Yes." Reyn tightened his grip on Pate and he felt him go rigid. "Please let me stay with you."

Pate hesitated. The sensation of Reyn's touches still lingered on his skin but his heart screamed at him to leave. His mind came around to the idea as well. He shook his head, the action slow and precise. The hands he had braced against Reyn's chest, he used to push him away. Reyn yielded and moved aside. Pate slowly got onto quivering legs but Reyn caught his hand.

"Wait, _please_ ," Despair thickly coated his request.

Pate knew the sting of loneliness; he knew the pain of being left alone to sort through the aches of the heart. He didn't want to leave Reyn alone, he knew that was the last thing he should do, but a single act had shattered the trust Pate had built with him…that kiss…and the prospect of what could follow it. But Reyn was the only one that knew everything; he was the one Pate drew strength from.

 _He needs me; I can't just run away…_ Pate stared down at him. It was about time he gave some of that strength back. _I'm tired of running._ Pate decidedly sat back down and put his arms around Reyn's neck. He hid his red face in Reyn's shoulder and one of his headwings brushed against Reyn's cheek. Reyn returned the embrace and eagerly accepted the comfort.

"…just please don't kiss me again…" Pate breathed into Reyn's neck. Reyn flinched when he heard the words. Once again, he had acted rashly, but the action had brought back the feeling in his body, freed him of the emotions strangling him.

"I'm sorry." Those two words calmed Pate's frantically racing heart, a sincere apology and promise.


	52. Chapter 52

_Metal._

 _The glow of ether._

 _"Welcome to our home."_

 _The voice of a girl._

 _The smell of oil._

 _The whir of mechanical blades._

 _Pain._

Shulk gasped and clutched his stomach. He checked his hands for blood but he was fine, nothing was there. The fiery pain that had been so alive a moment ago was gone. The smell of oil faded away in his nose and was replaced by the clean water.

"Sssh'Ulk?" Mer'Rik tipped his head as he studied him. Shulk opened his mouth to reply but closed it, not sure what to say. Only when Mer'Rik placed a steady hand on his arm, did Shulk realize he was trembling.

"I…I'm fine." Shulk said. He furrowed his brow. _Was that a vision? Impossible, I don't have the Monado anymore. But it felt the same…like time had stopped…but it was so unclear…yet so vivid…that pain…_

"Obviousssly not." Mer'Rik stood and pulled Shulk to his feet, ending Shulk's ponderings. He led Shulk by the arm out of Meditation Hall. Once they were a few feet away from the door, Mer'Rik released him.

"I know a cry of pain when I hear one. You reacted asss if you had been ssstabbed." Mer'Rik poked a clawed finger on Shulk's stomach. Shulk flinched and then wondered why he had.

"Wounded you are?" Mer'Rik drew his hand away.

"No," Shulk shook his head and crossed an arm defensively over his stomach. His mind trailed back to the intense pain, the feeling of blades cutting through his skin. He shook his head again, shuddering at the thought.

"I do not believe you." Mer'Rik snapped his jaws in frustration.

"I told you I'm-ah!" Shulk yelped as Mer'Rik shoved him against the wall. His arm was pulled away from his stomach and Mer'Rik yanked up his shirt. Shulk flushed and tried to knock his hand away. Mer'Rik didn't even flinch from the strike. The Igna bent close and golden eyes searched pale flesh for any sign of injury. With a grumble of disbelief Mer'Rik released Shulk and stepped away.

"I took Homsss asss liarsss."

"Well I'm not!" Shulk fixed his shirt as he barked at Mer'Rik, "You can't just do that to someone!"

"I am no fool." Mer'Rik's claws danced along the hilt of one of his hatchets. His forked tongue flicked over his lips. Shulk's tone skin had looked much _too_ appetizing. Ra'Kasha would kill him for even _thinking_ about eating Shulk, but think it he did. Mer'Rik was oh so curious as to how the Homs tasted.

"You saw, I'm fine." Shulk tugged on the hem of his shirt, a little uncomfortable under Mer'Rik's gaze.

"Why then did you appear ssso?" Mer'Rik refocused. That pensive, puzzled look overtook Shulk's features. He brought a hand up to his chin and crossed an arm over his chest.

"I…I don't know for sure. I think, I think I had a vision." Shulk explained slowly. He looked up at Mer'Rik and the Igna snorted.

"A visssion?"

"When I had the Monado I could see the future."

"The light blade gave you that power?" Mer'Rik's eyes widened in amazement.

"Yes, or rather, I think it did. If I'm having visions now…" Shulk furrowed his brow and fell into his thoughts. Mer'Rik carefully watched his eyes, it was as if he could see the ideas Shulk threw around inside his head. Mer'Rik smirked, the answer coming far easier to him that it was to Shulk.

"Sssilly Homsss," Mer'Rik laughed his coarse laugh. Shulk snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You appear sssmart but missssss the obviousss," Mer'Rik chuckled. "The visssionsss are your inner ssstrength."

"How can you be so sure?" Shulk demanded. As far as he knew, visions were the power of a god, a power he didn't want.

Mer'Rik condescendingly patted Shulk's blonde head and rested his hand there.

"Did you not pay attention to my lesssssson?"

"What does-?" Shulk started but then the answer popped into his mind. "Meditation is used to bring forth your inner strengths…right?"

"Correct," Mer'Rik mocked. "Ussse that little brain of yoursss, Homsss."

"A vision came to me while I was meditating, so that means it's my inner strength. That was your line of thinking? I don't know…" Shulk tried to shake his head, but Mer'Rik held it in place.

"For asss ssstrong as you are, you do not believe in yourssself at all." Mer'Rik released him and turned away. He walked back into Meditation Hall and Shulk noticed something glitter upon his tail. Shulk watched him and stood undecidedly in the corridor. He bit his lip and ran a hand over his stomach. Never had a vision ever been so real. Maybe this power was his own? It seemed different.

Shulk took a breath to steady himself and reentered the Hall. He took his place beside Mer'Rik and decided to test their hypothesis. If the visions were his inner strength, it stood to reason that he would get another one if he meditated again. Shulk quieted his thoughts and focused on his breath yet again, slipping into the serenity the exercise provided. With his mind open scenes flashed before him and he recognized them.

 _My dream…_ Shulk tried something he never could do with the visions the Monado had shown him, he tried to make the image clearer. The pictures slowed, almost to a complete stop, allowing the blurry edges to come into view.

 _He felt cool wind upon his face and smelled the scent of trees. Plants and bark flourished all around him yet were pulled away quickly. He was…running? Yes, he must be. But towards what? The sound of battle cries and clashing metal drew closer. He broke through the leaves and-_

-and the vision left him. Blue eyes fluttered open. Shulk looked around him in slight confusion. These new visions were much different than the previous ones, he felt as if he was there, not just looking in on a scene. The lucidness of them startled him when he returned to reality.

 _I could control the vision. If I had just held on for a while longer I could have seen the rest. With a little practice I should be able to understand them._ A smile worked its way onto Shulk's features. Then it faded away as he puzzled over the vision. _I was in a forest…that must be the Uncharted Forest. So this vision will happen soon. It must. I wonder if it will get easier to control the closer I get to the event…my old visions always got clearer the closer I got._

A wet nose nuzzled his arm and Shulk turned to see Qu'La. He patted the volff on the head and his gaze trailed upward to see Eleanor standing over him. She put her hands on her knees and leaned over.

"It's time to go, Shulk. Ra'Kasha wanted to see us."

"Alright." Shulk took the hand Eleanor offered him and she helped him to his feet. Shulk glanced towards the space Mer'Rik had been only to see that the Igna was gone. He raised an eyebrow, wondering how long he had been meditating.

"She invited us down to the training pit," Eleanor explained as they started down the hall. "I've never been down there since I'm not a fighter. I'm interested in learning more about the Igna though, they are a warrior based society after all."

"She probably wants another duel," Shulk offered. "I didn't do very well last time…" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I got distracted…" He still missed Reyn; the pain gnawed at his heart and guilt plagued his mind for pushing the man he loved away.

"You'll do better this time," Eleanor put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled. "If you need someone to talk to, you can always bend my ear."

"Thanks." Just knowing that Eleanor was willing to listen lightened him. Shulk returned her smile, something about it contagious. The two reached the main room and started down the steps around the training pit. Qu'La raced forward to meet her partner at the base of the pit. Ra'Kasha bent down to fondle the volff's ears before straightening up to meet the Homs.

"Good afternoon," Eleanor grinned brightly and Ra'Kasha flashed her toothy smile in response.

"Greetingsss, did you sssleep well?" Ra'Kasha turned her attention onto Shulk. The blonde nodded. "Good. Mer'Rik hasss told me of your time in Meditation Hall. The legendsss of your prophetic abilitiesss hold true. I am curiousss to learn of what you sssaw."

"Oh," Shulk bashfully looked away from her. "It wasn't anything clear. I couldn't make out anything worth telling."

Ra'Kasha tipped her head in understanding.

"Chieftess?" Eleanor questioned before they could continue. "Has there been any word on the monster in the swamp?"

"Nay, I have not sssent any ssscoutsss into the ssswamp. The beassst has taken too many livesss."

Shulk looked between the two in confusion.

"Our hunting grounds are in the Ether Swamp," Eleanor hurried to explain. "A giant monster has taken up home there and is killing everything. We've lost a lot of scouts to it. There haven't been any sightings of it recently…" She trailed off and turned back to Ra'Kasha. "Do you think something might have happened to it?"

"A beassst like that doesss not jussst disssappear. I will sssend a few ssscoutsss to look for it, but I doubt it will do any good. Our weaponsss cannot damage the fiend'sss hide." She let out a long sigh. "At thisss rate we will ssstarve."

"I'll go." Shulk offered, the hero in him getting the better of him. Ra'Kasha smiled at the suggestion. She shook her head.

"I could not asssk that of you."

"The Homsss volunteered, allow him to get killed if he ssso wissshesss," Mer'Rik's chuckled hoarsely as he approached. "Sssilly Homsss knowsss not the danger."

"I don't care how dangerous it is, I want to help." Shulk's eyes flashed as he rebuffed him. Mer'Rik snorted and opened his mouth to reply but Ra'Kasha spoke first.

"Grateful we are for your offer." She glared at her younger brother. "However, I only wisssh to monitor itsss movementsss, not engage it. I would not sssend a warrior like you on sssuch a sssimple tasssk."

Shulk nodded and then questioned.

"Why not hunt in the forest? There must be some game there."

"Ssstupid Homsss, that is your territory, not oursss. The sssmall piece of land we have isss not enough." Mer'Rik snapped. "The wild volffsss hunt there asss well."

"They've become pretty restless because we've been trying to hunt there," Eleanor continued. "They don't get along with our partner volffs and there just isn't enough game to go around…the wild volffs have started to attack anything and anyone they come across."

"So the forest has become dangerous for everyone…" Shulk muttered. He furrowed his brow and wondered why he hadn't seen any volffs on his way to the colony.

"Precissssely." Ra'Kasha sighed quietly, the issue was obviously a heavy burden for her to bear. She brightened and her golden gaze focused upon Shulk. "Ssshulk, are you prepared for a duel, or do you wisssh for more time to prepare?"

His thoughts drifted back to Reyn and a shadow passed over his face. He frowned slightly.

"Maybe." He shrugged, unsure how else to describe the torrent of emotions inside him.

"That isss not an anssswer," Mer'Rik growled in annoyance. "If you are not brave enough to face my sssissster, then ssspeak plainly."

"That's not it at all!" Shulk's voice rose in anger before he had the chance to check himself. A smirk pulled at Mer'Rik's lips at the reaction.

"Than what isss it, little Homsss?"

"Worriesss plague hisss mind, Mer'Rik," Ra'Kasha replied for Shulk, he realized it was something she did often when Mer'Rik was involved. "Only with-"

"Only with a clear mind may a warrior focusss sssolely on battle," Mer'Rik completed the common Ignan phrase, interrupting her and sneering, "Do not patronize me."

"I will not if you ssstop antagonizing our guessst." Ra'Kasha's heated glare sapped away all the fight from Mer'Rik. He looked away from her and hissed in frustration.

"Very well."

It was Shulk's turn to smirk as he watched the exchange. Blue eyes noticed how Mer'Rik's fingers found the hilt of one of his hatchets.

"If you wanted to duel me, Mer'Rik, you could have just asked."

The comment caused Mer'Rik to jolt and stare at him. His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply.

"Ready your sssword, ssstupid Homsss," Mer'Rik muttered as he stalked further into the arena. Shulk chuckled and drew the Claymore as he followed him. As rude as Mer'Rik was, Shulk was starting to get a better understanding of the Igna. They faced off and Mer'Rik snarled.

"The challenger givesss away the firssst move. It isss our cussstom."

Shulk nodded.

"At your ready."

Mer'Rik crouched and his tail flicked. His muscles tensed before he sprung forward. At that moment a flash of blue coated Shulk's sight and time seemed to stop. The flow of Mer'Rik's attack played out before his eyes. When the vision passed, Shulk dodged the incoming blow and countered with an attack of his own. He struck the Igna in the side and skirted behind him.

 _My visions still work the same in battle!_ Shulk grinned to himself, pleased to have the ability back in his grasp. The skill was already hone from his time spent wielding the Monado; it seamlessly worked back into his fighting style.

Mer'Rik turned on him and Shulk caught the twin hatchets with the Claymore. He shoved Mer'Rik away before the much stronger man could push him to the ground. Shulk retreated a few steps, anticipating that Mer'Rik would follow. His aggressive fighting style matched his aggressive personality. Sure enough, the Inga advanced and another vision warned Shulk of the danger. He knocked aside Mer'Rik's blades but Mer'Rik twisted and walloped him with his tail. The blow staggered Shulk and he blocked the next attack on instinct alone.

"Wow, look at them go," Eleanor gaped. "I've only ever watched Mer'Rik train from the walkways and I've never seen anyone match him, other than you." She spoke to Ra'Kasha without taking her eyes from the duel.

"I knew Ssshulk wasss not utilizing hisss true ssstrength. Formidable he isss and Mer'Rik mussst regret taking hisss challenge ssso lightly." The chieftess laughed. "Look how he ssstrugglesss."

"I think Shulk has him beat, it's like he knows exactly what Mer'Rik is going to do next."

"He doesss."

"Huh?" Eleanor glanced at Ra'Kasha in slight confusion. "You mean…Shulk's visions? I had heard little about them. They work in battle too?"

"I believe ssso. I can sssee the brief moment in which Ssshulk freezesss. Hisss eyesss flash like blue fire and hisss body ssstillsss. Acute sssensssesss we Igna have, tell me, can your Homsss eyesss sssee thisss change?"

"No, not at all. That's amazing. You have such superior senses," Eleanor made a mental note to add it to her research. "How can you beat an opponent who knows your next move?"

"Jussst becaussse Ssshulk knowsss the future doesss not mean he isss able to ssstop it. Only with a sssharp mind and quick body can Ssshulk ussse hisss knowledge to the fullessst. Battle isss about figuring out your opponent'sss next move; an advantage Ssshulk may have however he isss no different than any other warrior.

"Mer'Rik isss not having trouble with Ssshulk reading hisss moves. The moment in which Ssshulk freezesss throwsss off the natural flow of battle we Igna are attuned. The unpredictability will be my brother'sss downfall." As she said those words, Mer'Rik and Shulk clashed again. They both pulled their weapons back in preparation to strike. Mer'Rik brought his blades down and Shulk's sword met them with a loud cry of metal against metal. The bronze hatchets flew into the air and clattered to the ground. Their owner hit the floor hard and skidded from the force of the blow.

Mer'Rik groaned and rubbed his head as he pushed himself up. Gold eyes widened at the blue sword pointed between them. The Claymore dropped away and, with a smile, Shulk extended his hand.

"That was a good duel," Shulk panted. "You're really strong, Mer'Rik."

Mer'Rik stared up at him awestruck.

"…how…?" Mer'Rik hung his head and laughed dryly. After a moment he looked up at Shulk and spoke, "Thank you for the duel, light blade wielder." He took Shulk's hand and allowed the Homs to help him to his feet.

"Massster?" A young Igna approached and held Mer'Rik's hatchets out to him. Mer'Rik thanked him and returned the weapons to his belt. The other Igna that had been training also came over. The air buzzed with conversation and questions were directed at Shulk before he knew what was happening. The coldness the Igna had first showed him had melted away into respectful warmth. He smiled and eagerly accepted the challenge of one of the Igna.


	53. Chapter 53

**Author's Note: I felt like I needed to get this chapter out as soon as possible after what happened in 51.**

 **Happy reading!**

Pate and Melia chatted cheerily as they wondered about the colony. The sun glimmered brightly overhead and a light breeze danced in the leaves. Pate smiled at Melia, happy not only because of the pleasant weather but because of her company. His tongue tied and he stuttered more than usual when she grinned back at him yet he didn't mind. He longed to hold her hand in his like he had the night before. Under the light of day, with other people around, his confidence wavered and he kept his arms down at his sides.

 _Besides, it isn't proper for the Empress to be seen holding hands with someone. Especially me!_ Pate thought as he listened to Melia speak. Her eyes glittered when she spoke passionately about her duties as Empress. Pate couldn't keep himself from getting lost in the teal spheres and enwrapped in her gentle voice. Suddenly her words were broken, interrupted by another voice.

"Oi, Melia, can I talk to Pate?" Pate drew his eyes away from Melia to see Reyn. Heat began to rise in his cheeks at the sight of him. Memories of the night before sprung into his mind.

Melia's smile wavered slightly, barely enough for anyone to detect.

"You may."

"Thanks." Reyn stepped away and Pate glanced back at Melia as he trailed after him. The two moved to a secluded part of the street. Reyn rubbed the back of his neck and Pate stared uncomfortably at the ground.

"Pate, uh, about last night… I'm sorry." Reyn's eyes flicked back over to Pate, having slid away as he spoke. "I wasn't myself."

"I-I know. Um, it-it's alright." Pate found the courage to look up as well; however when their eyes met each redirected their gaze.

"It ain't alright, I shouldn't have done that." Reyn shook his head. "I really am sorry, Pate. I'm such an idiot." _How could I think you were him? What's wrong with me?_

"I-I forgive you. Um, stop apologizing." Pate returned his sight to Reyn's face. "…I, um, understand."

"You do?" Brown eyes blinked in surprise. Pate nodded and a strand of hair fell into his face which he quickly brushed away.

"I-I, um, can't explain it but, um…I just do."

"…so we're okay?"

"Yeah." Pate offered his characteristically small smile. His eyes dropped away and he brought a hand up to his mouth. "I just…hadn't been kissed before." He added the fact softly, under his breath and Reyn almost missed it.

"Er…uh…" Reyn flushed lightly and rubbed his neck again. _He had to go and say that and make me feel worse!_ "Pate, I'm sorry!"

"I kn-know."

"I stole you're first kiss, that ain't okay!" His voice rose slightly, the situation obviously having flustered him.

"…don't say that too loudly…" Pate blushed darker at his words. "R-Reyn, it's, um, fine. I told you."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes." Pate couldn't hold back a laugh; Reyn's insistence was certainly excessive. "I-if anything, I was, um, surprised. Th-that's all."

"Okay, good." Reyn sighed loudly in relief. His worry didn't cease however and carefully, he asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Pate shook his head. Reyn's endless concern warmed his heart.

"N-no. I-I'm fine, really!" The High Entia tried to hide his growing smile and deepening blush. Only after those words did Reyn finally believe him. He grinned and he looked toward Melia, who was waiting patiently.

"So…you and Melia… You've been hanging around with her a lot."

"O-oh. Y-yes I, um, have." Pate nodded quickly and relief swept over him from the change of subject. When sliver eyes fell upon the woman, he automatically smiled. Reyn noticed and he smirked.

"You like her?"

"…she's _amazing_ , how could anyone not like her?" Pate murmured his response. His eyes fluttered and widened once he realized what he'd said.

"You _like_ like her." Reyn teased.

"W-wait! R-Reyn!" Pate peeped and raised his hands. "That-that's not-"

"Yes it is." Pate fell silent at his interruption and Reyn laughed loudly. "Go get her." He patted Pate on the back and the High Entia staggered forward. Red faced, Pate hurried away from him.

"Oi, Pate! Play nice!"

"REYN!" Pate stumbled as he turned to yell at the Homs. His red neck and ears caused Reyn to laugh again. Pate retreated back to Melia and without thinking, took her hand and started to lead her away.

"What was that about?" Melia questioned. Her cheeks turned light pink from his sudden action.

"N-nothing! Absolutely n-nothing!"

As the two disappeared into the crowd, Reyn's smile slowly faded. Whenever Pate was around he could forget about his loneliness for just a little while. Maybe it was because the topographer knew about the feeling all too well. Reyn sighed and gripped the charm on Shulk's lanyard. A cold numbness still stung his heart; the void Shulk left was too large.

 _I wish I could hold his hand like that… If I hadn't been such a damned idiot…maybe he'd still be around._ Reyn sighed quietly in an attempt to rid himself of the growing cold.

Melia smiled and didn't bother pulling her hand away. She wished for Pate to take it the entire time they had been walking together. She watched as the color slowly drained away from his features. Melia couldn't help but to wonder what it was that Ryan had spoken with him about. It wasn't her business, so she didn't pry.

Teal eyes studied Pate. He fascinated her to no end. His shoulders always remained rounded and his back straight, in perfect posture. Not even under the strain of his oversized backpack did his posture ever waver. The way he held his headwings reminded her of Kallian. Such noble bearing seemed ill-fitting for Pate's timidity and clumsiness.

Not many half-Homs High Entia, besides the children of the Second Consort, were of mixed blood. She reviewed the names of the families with mixed blood, having learned them all in her studies. She recalled none with a man named 'Pate' within them. If only she knew his last name than her search would be simplified. Even though she couldn't place him, she noticed how the strict rules of High Entia etiquette dictated his movements. Those unwritten rules of conduct were taught to every noble until they became involuntary and Melia could see them within Pate.

His informal speech revealed that he hadn't been to court in a long time; such language would never have been tolerated. His inelegance and tendency to speak his mind would also have put off the more dignified members of the court.

Melia's musing caused her to stare intently at Pate. The more she tried to figure him out, the more bewildered she became. In that moment, a thought struck her, she knew little about Pate, yet he knew plenty about her, only because she was Empress.

"Pate," Melia finally spoke, breaking the content silence between them. Pate turned to her and she took it as an invitation to continue. "Which district did you live in, when you lived in Alcamoth?"

Surprise crossed his face and he looked away from her, taken completely off guard by the question.

"Wh-why would you w-want to know that?"

Melia blinked in slight shock at his counter. She immediately realized she had crossed a boundary and answered curtly.

"I am unfamiliar with the residential districts because I never had any reason to visit them. I wished only to learn what it was like to live there."

"Oh." Pate still stared straight ahead, away from her. "It-it wasn't, um, anywhere special…" Silver eyes flicked down to their hands, suddenly realizing their fingers were interlocked. Blood rushed into Pate's cheeks.

"You took my hand after your conversation with Reyn." Melia explained.

"Y-you don't mind?" He stammered hesitantly. The Empress shook her head.

"I do not mind at all."


End file.
